Calling Out For Help
by JBA-007
Summary: Sometimes a person's ego gets in the way. What will happen when Andy's gets in the way of her calling out for help? Sometimes calling out for help is the hardest thing anyone has to do.
1. Andy

**Title:** Calling Out For Help

**Couple:** Sam/Andy

**Rating:** T, mild language and may have some adult themes later.

**Part:** 1 of 2 maybe more depending on reviews

**Pages:** 7

**Spoilers:** season 2 episodes 1-7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue… Wish I did.. :D

**Summary:** Sometimes a person's ego gets in the way. What will happen when Andy's gets in the way of her calling out for help?

**Author note 1:** This has no beta and from previous reviews I have looked over this thing for many days trying to catch all my grammar and or spelling errors… So for those of you who think mean unconstructive criticism helps writers grow here is a quote from my favorite movie….. "If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all". On that note, enjoy the story and please review! :D

**Calling Out For Help**

Driving home with Traci in her old VW, the rotation of the tires, the sound of Traci's voice, it all became too much. I had to tell her, tell her that my fiancée, well I guess ex-fiancée now, had cheated on me. Cheated on me with the one woman that he told me wasn't even an option for him. The same woman who had left him down on one knee for a better job hours away; the woman who claimed she was the one that "got away"; the woman who broke his heart like he broke mine.

After listing to Traci trying to hide her feelings of sorrow for me with monotonous talk of clean sheets on a couch pull out, I knew I had to tell her. Sam already knew, how many other people could read me just as easily? Was I seriously that open that I was just a book waiting for someone to ask the right questions, or say the right things to get me to spill my beans out for the world to see? No! I was not that type of girl. I was the girl whose fiancée cheated on her with the woman who broke his heart years ago, the woman whose fiancée tried to buy her with a spa day, a future life together and flowers even….. _a wedding_.

_ A wedding._

Would he have ever told me after we got married? How could he ever cheat on his future wife, and then still want to get married? Obviously he doesn't have those kinds of feelings for me or he wouldn't have cheated, with _her_ of all people.

She was the type of person I tried to avoid my entire life. The perfect blond girls, the blazer that fits just right, the expensive jeans, she just screamed rich detective.

I finally pulled myself out of my thoughts to notice that tears had start to race down my face. One and then two and then the two multiplied into a pool of water washing away the salty tracks of the previous tears shed over the events earlier in the day, and earlier in the week.

"Luke slept with Jo." I say in my hoarse voice, cracking with every breath I take and ever word I say. Feeling that pain of the utter betrayal seep back into my voice and into my mind after I spent hours trying to hide the crushing pain my shattered heart held.

I see Traci turn her head to me slightly, still keeping her eyes on the damp roads ahead of the car. "I know" she whispers back in a sad voice, unable to hide her sorrow anymore. She lays her hand on my knee, to let me know she is here for me.

"I'm just so tired." I hear myself say after her answer comes.

_ Tired_

Not sleepy tired, but tired from hiding things from my friends, my fellow rookies. Tired from trying to not allow the crushing pain consume me. Tired from trying to pretend that Luke and I were just taking a break and not the dysfunctional relationship we had become. Tired of hiding emotions from everyone that I know and from anyone that asks. Tired of trying to be something I'm not. Tired of trying to be this great cop that I know I'm not ever going to be. Tired from hiding from Sam, that one I was sick of the most.

The rest of the car ride was filled with my sobs, allowing myself to feel the pain for once in the days since finding out about Jo and Luke. Every now and then Traci would try to sooth me, but I knew she understood that I just needed to cry. Something I try not to allow myself to do.

It was allow a sign of weakness to me. Ever since my mom left I told myself I would not cry anymore. Nobody was worth my tears, and that nobody was worth that kind of time. I broke this rule once again, one of many times over the past year.

When we pull up to Traci's house I hear her voice once again, "Andy were at my house, come on sweetie let's get you inside and settled in."

I get out and grab my bag of things that I grabbed from Luke's house, waiting for the day when I find my own place again and get the rest of my things from Luke. I was starting to miss my possessions. Before walking up the stairs to Traci's apartment I feel her arms go around me, trying to comfort me. I wrap my arms around her and just cry on her shoulder. She whispers soft calming words in my ear, and then pulls away to walk up the stairs and unlock the door and leads me into her tiny apartment.

Once we get deeper into the apartment we are met by a barely awake Leo, and Traci's mom picking up the little boy to put him to sleep. She smiles at us while heading to get Leo to bed. Traci took my bag and told me to go take a shower and she would get the pull out ready. I was grateful for the few minutes alone a shower would allow me to have.

Once I locked the bathroom door I pull a towel out and set it on the sink and then go to start the water warming for my shower. I start tugging my clothing off only to look at my neck in the mirror. There are no bruises, no marks left from the attempted strangulation but I could still feel his cold murdering hands wrapped around my neck fidgeting with ever breath he took.

I quickly pull myself from the dark thoughts clouding my mind and step over to the shower to test the water temperature. Feeling the warmth hit my hand I step in and pull the curtain close, allowing myself to wash the day away and loose myself to my complicated thoughts. Letting my mind wonder I began to lose track of time. The deep breathes I take are filled with steam slowly lulling me into a trance, forgetting I was standing under scalding water that normally should have burn my skin. With every drop of scalding water falling to my skin, it ripped away the feeling of his cold hands wrapped around my small neck.

A couple quick knocks pull me out of the lull I'm in and Traci's voice pulls me further out of my foggy mind frame.

"Andy are you ok? You've been in there for 45 minutes!"

Hearing the amount of time I spent under the shower hot spray I shut the water off and send out a quick reply to Traci.

"Yea, I'm fine, just got lost in my thoughts. I'll be out in 5!"

"Ok, I'll wait in the living room."

Drying off my wet skin I slow began to pull on my jeans and shirt, silently curing myself for not bring my pjs in with me. Opening the door I see a plume of steam billow out into the cold air of the hallway, following me as I walked the short amount of hallway there was leading into the spacious living room.

The sound of my wet feet slapping against the hardwood floors alerted Traci at my arrival in the room, and she quickly stood and gave me the run down for the night.

"Ok, well we got the bed set up. If you need more blankets just come get me at and I will get you some, same with needing more pillows. Leo might get up early but I'll try to keep him quite for you in the morning to allow you some sleep. "

All I can do is smile at her, sending her a thank you before she left.

"Thank you Traci, I don't know what I would do without you." Traci just smiles at me before laying her hand on my upper arm.

"You are more than welcome. What are best friends for? We'll get you through this Andy, and then we'll figure out how to get some great revenge on Jo and Luke."

I can't help but laugh at her revenge thoughts on Jo and Luke. While it sounds wonderful to get revenge, I really didn't want to drop down to that level, or better known as their level. Traci leaves to go to her room down the hall soon after, allowing me to slip into the cold sheets trying to forget about the day, about Ray Nixon, Luke, Jo, and Sam. The last name only brings more thoughts to my mind.

_ Sam._

He said he would always have my back, but he didn't today. He left me to go find out if my gut was right on my own. Wasn't he the one allows yelling at me to trust and follow m gut? Seems kind of hypocritical, ditching me when I tried to follow his teachings, but at least Luke found me. Could have been worse, just wish it was Sam who found me, not Luke.

With those last thoughts I allow myself to slip into oblivion, to sleep away my fears, and hopefully my dreams.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

Sleep was easy to get to however staying asleep was a different topic all together. I would wake up from nightmares of Nixon's hands tightening on my throat suffocating me, causing me to jolt awake to make sure it was just that…. A nightmare.

Around ten at night I hear Traci come in to check on me, and thinking I was asleep, get something from the kitchen. I heard her phone ring. Causing Traci to curse and run around the apartment as silently as she could trying to find the offending phone before it woke up the entire house.

"Hello?" I hear her out-of-breath voice quietly answering.

"Hey Jerry! No I'm trying not to wake up Andy and Leo."

"Yea she is staying here for awhile."

"I don't know how long Jerry, as long as she needs, or wants to stay."

I silently lay in bed listening to Traci's side of the conversation, wishing I could hear Jerry's side as well.

"Honestly, I don't think she's doing so well. She's been asleep for about 2 hours, but I keep checking on her ever 30 minutes. She's moving around a lot. I think she might be having nightmares. I can hear her trying to scream, but it's as if she still has that duck tape over her mouth. I'm hoping she will fall into a deeper sleep and actually get some good rest she needs it after this horrific week."

I hear her pause for a short time allowing Jerry his turn to talk.

"I hope so Jerry. I don't like seeing her like this."

She pauses for a long moment and I almost think the conversation ended before hearing her voice again. This time her voice was raised slightly, like she was mad at something Jerry has said.

"Why would you call Sam to come here? Don't you think he put her that situation to begin with? He left her on her own to check out that freaking locker Jerry! This is partly this fault! Nixon wouldn't have gotten his hands on Andy had Sam had his partners back, but no Andy got hurt and he wasn't there to save her. In fact, Luke had to! You know that guy that was a cheating ass?"

Traci's voice started to rise a little bit more towards the end of her small monologue, trying to defend her point of view of the whole situation to Jerry, her boyfriend or whatever he is to her.

"No, don't go there Jerry! Sam should have been there end of story, even if she's constantly stabbing a knife in his heart because of this whole Luke thing. News flash, she allowed to have her moments right now jerry. Her fiancée just cheated on her with that whore of a detective Jo."

I heard Traci sigh, and being to back down, knowing that Jerry only meant well.

"Ok Jerry, sorry I'm just a little protective of her right now. I know what she's going through. "

"I'll talk to you later then. Tell everyone I said hey and have fun at the penny."

The slap of a phone on the kitchen counter surface told me Traci had hung up. I waited a few minutes and didn't hear Traci go back to her bedroom, so I sat up and looked over to the kitchen and saw her back to me. I knew she was just as sleepy as me so I quietly laid back down, trying to drift back off into a light sleep. Thinking of what all Traci had said about Sam.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

Waking up some time later to someone yelling at me, I wonder what happened and why I had that person yelling at me at who knows what time of night.

"ANDY WAKE UP!" I hear a loud voice and then the shaking started.

I open my eyes to see Traci sitting next to me with a scared look on her face. Her eyes darting around me making sure I was ok.

"OH Thank God!" Traci says and then quickly wraps her arms around me.

"Traci, what's going on? Why are you yelling at me?" I say once it catches up with me what all just went on and I wrap my arms around her to hug back.

"You don't know what you were doing?" she looks at me with a confused look on her face after she pulls back from our hug.

"No?"

"Andy you were screaming out. I'm assuming you had another nightmare. I'm pretty sure you've been having them all night. "

I look over at the clock on the table and see its one in the morning.

"I didn't even realize I was screaming out. I mean I know I was having a nightmare. I've been having them all night long."

Traci moved up to sit next to me and I rested my head on her shoulder, letting the tears fall from my brown eyes once again.

" Shhhhh Andy. You'll get through this. Do you want me to call your dad?"

I shake my head telling her no. He was on that sobriety cruse and I really didn't want to interrupt his fun when he can't do anything about the situation.

"Is there anyone I can call that will make these go away?"

I know there is one person who could help the nightmares go away but I was to cowardly to call him. Sam was the only one who would be able to make me forget Ray Nixon and help me get some sleep.

Even though I know Sam would be able to help make the nightmares go away like he did the night of the blackout, my ego is too big to let me be able to call him. I close my eyes and shake my head no to Traci, taking deep breaths to relax my body.

I feel myself slowly slipping into a sleepy state of mind when I hear my lips betray my brain and let him name slip of my tongue and mumble into Traci's shirt.

_ Sam_

That name, his name, becoming a reoccurring theme tonight in my mind and nightmares that I can't seem to get rid of_. _

_ In all honesty his name was becoming a reoccurring theme in life period. _

The last thing I know, I feel Traci moving me to lay back down on the pillows and her walking away. My fingers were crossed that she was not leaving to call Sam because I don't know if I could handle talking or seeing him right now, not with all my emotions so raw and on the surface.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

"Andy, I need you walk up for me. I need to talk to you."

I hear this and wake up, and realize it was just a dream. I see Traci sitting on the chair beside the couch, watching over me her lips not moving. I glance at the clock and see only 30 minutes have past, and its one thirty in the morning.

Sighing I roll over to look at Traci and she just stairs at me before saying the last thing I wanted to hear.

"You need to call Sam Andy. I can only do so much for you. Sam is the one you need, it's time to take him out of the freezer, and get him off ice. Defrost your feelings Andy. They will guide you to what you need right now. I know this is cliché but follow you heart girl, even if it's a little broken right now."

With those last words she gets up hands me my phone and walks back to her room. I hear her door click shut and I look down at my phone debating my options.

_ How mad would Traci get if I didn't call him?_ I know she's right but I just don't think I can call him. Calling him would be to admit that yes I do need him, like I've always did and just pushed away.

_ Would he even pick up if he saw it was me calling so late? _I don't know if he would. I would hope he would. He always says he is there for me, but he let me down today. I got into a bad situation because he didn't have my back.

Feeling something wet hit my hand I realize it is tear drops. I bring my free hand up to my face and brush the tears away, felling stupid for crying again today for what felt like the hundredth time.

_ Am I willing to bring those feeling back to the surface after having to bury them for so long? _That was a question I didn't have the answer to. I don't know if I'm willing to bring those feeling forward. I'm even more afraid of my heart getting hurt now more than ever. We all have Luke to thank for that.

I lay back down attempting to sleep some more, but knowing the attempt will be futile. I close my eyes and I am once again transported back to the storage locker, back to my own personal hell. I start to wallow in my own self pity for a short moment, before wrenching myself out of that and just thinking about that last question.

Rolling over 15 minutes later I notice it is 2:30, 45 minutes have past and I finally made a decision. I finally answered that finally question.

I pick up my phone and press 2 on my speed dial.

After 3 rings I hear the sleepy voice answer.

"Hey, are you ok? You've never called this late before."

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Author note 2:** Well there is the first part. I wasn't going to make this a multiple part story but it kind of made up its own mind and grew a lot bigger than I thought it was going to be. I should hopefully have the next part up with a few days, max a week. I may make it longer than 2 parts depending on how well it is responded to. Hope you enjoyed and reviews will make my type faster :D


	2. Luke

**Title:** Calling Out For Help

**Couple:** Sam/Andy

**Rating:** T, mild language and may have some adult themes later.

**Part:** 2 of 10, possibly 11

**Pages:** 8

**Spoilers:** season 2 episodes 1-7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue… Wish I did.. :D

**Summary:** Sometimes a person's ego gets in the way. What will happen when Andy's gets in the way of her calling out for help? Sometimes calling out for help can be the hardest to do ever.

**Authors Note 1**: Thank you all for the OUTSTANDING reviews, I mean 10 in less than 24 hours it was incredible to wake up to those this morning on my email account! I have outlined every chapter and pretty much just have to flush out each chapter with details. This story should be updated once or twice a week maybe more depending on fast I can knock out the chapters and proof read them better than the last one hopefully. I have decided that this will be a multiple chapter story my muse has finally hit big time! I currently have a total of 9 chapters with a 10th chapter being an epilogue. However, I have some ideas for 10 chapters with an 11th chapter being the epilogue just going to have to see how it plays out from here. You all might hate me for this chapter but I promise this is a Sam and Andy story all the way, and for the story to work right this had to be placed here so just hold on through this chapter and I promise I will get some good McSwarek action to you soon. On that note please keep up the totally awesome reviews; they inspire me to continue on with my writing! Without further a due, here is chapter 2!

**Calling Out For Help Chapter 2: Luke**

Standing in the observation room with Jo watching Nixon I can't help but feel somewhat thankful even through all that has happened this week. I'm thankful that I finally got my "white whale" off the streets. I got a cop killer, a military killer, and a sick psycho off the streets today, but not without the help of Andy. With, not surprisingly, no help from Jo at all in fact she stole this case away from me, that was so typical Jo.

Andy, she's the one I am most thankful for. Or at least, I'm thankful I was able to get to her in time and stop Nixon from murdering her. Seeing his hands wrapped around her neck sent my heart into my stomach. Peeling off the duck tape and feeling her soft arms wrap around me as she cried out her thank you sent waves of pride coursing through my veins.

I found her, not Swarek that felt good in its own right. I had beat Sam once again. Once at winning Andy in the first place and now saving her, so HA Swarek stick that in your pipe and smoke it Mr. 15th division badass! I miss Andy so much, but I don't know if I miss her more than I do Jo.

Jo, my old flame, my old lover, was she really the "one that got away" or is it now Andy? My heart answers Jo but my head answers Andy. I watch Jo take a bite of pizza and I realize it's Andy I want not Jo. Jo left me for a better job, Andy found Jo's ring and said yes when I asked her. I finally made up my mind; my heart was telling me Andy as well now, I think, who knows I'll figure it out I guess at some point in time.

"His lawyer's going to be here soon we should get back in there." I hear Jo say breaking the silence, with her muffled voice trying to speak around a bite of pizza she had just taken a few seconds ago.

I just smile and nod back at her with nothing to say coming to mind right away, still lost in my own thoughts of my ex-fiancée hopefully my soon to be again fiancée as Jo continued to talk.

"Can you believe this guy? I've never met someone so arrogant. I mean a locker under Zoey's name, who does that?" after she finishes her little speech, I look at her face, still just as pretty as the day she left me. Her hair slightly curled still, after a long day of hard work, her makeup fading off her face showing her porcelain skin and blue eyes that were bright without the help of makeup. I knew one day she would find that one guy; she would get over me and move on.

I finally broke through my thoughts long enough to become involved in her currently one-sided conversation to ask a question about another suspect. "What's going on with the neighbor?"

She smiles at the mention of the nerd she arrested in the attempted murder of Sophie, before speaking "Oh Jerry's got him, kids crying like a baby. He's like a copy cat pervert; easiest interrogation ever. You and I will be done before the sun comes up."

At her last statement I look up from my shoes, and ask "So?" It sounds as if she expects me to go home with her or something. Maybe I'm not giving off the leave me alone vibe strong enough, because she's strongly implying something else with those words.

With my question out floating in the air between us she looks at me surprised and slightly taken back by my question. She regains her composure before looking down and smiling before defending herself with a weak come back, "So I'm just saying".

Yea just saying, because she was allowing those few words to imply so much more than what I ever wanted from her ever again, never wanted again in the first place.

I finally buck up enough courage to tell her straight that she wasn't what I wanted anymore, but I started off with something that was on the forefront of my mind a little more prominent at the moment.

"She believed me" I stated confidently.

"Who?" Jo asks shortly after, as if she didn't know. She throws her half eaten piece of cold pizza that was loaded with vegetables back into its box. I knew I had hit a nerve with her.

Before answering I wipe the smile off my face knowing this could get dirty with Jo real fast after my next sentence comes out into the open awkward space between us.

"Andy, after everything between us she believed me, in a way I knew." She scoffs a little bit before once again trying to defend her actions on this case.

"Luke I was doing my job!" She half heartedly defended, even though I know she knew she was wrong for what she did today. She stole my case, she stepped on my toes. Jo made me look like a complete and utter competent detective, something I strived very hard to not achieve in this division. I worked hard to be the best detective I could be.

My next answer was filled with anger, and disgust at this woman I use to love. "You just couldn't wait could you? Same as it ever was. I made a lot of mistakes but this by far was the worst. I want her back and I want you gone"

Jo looked down her blue eyes filled with tears she had yet to unleash before she answered with a sorrow filled voice.

"Ok then I'm gone" she stated quietly.

As she walks out of the observation room I lean my head back against the cold wall and down cast my eyes once again. Seeing her eyes filled with pain and tears all did me in as I watched her leave the room. I wanted to say I'm sorry. But to say I'm sorry meant that I had to open my life back up to her again after I just shut the door 10 seconds ago. That was something I was unwilling to do right now.

Feeling the weight that was resting on my heart and shoulders not lifted but become even heaver I sigh and leave the observation room to go back to the integration room with Jo one final time before she left to go back to where she came from, hopefully.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

Some time later I step back out of the integration room with Nixon following behind me hands cuffed behind his back with two cops leading him to booking. Once his lawyer got here things got shaky. The lawyer was claiming that even though Nixon confessed to killing all those women, that because Nixon didn't have his lawyer present we couldn't use it in court.

We finally came to an agreement of re-doing the integration, and luckily for us Nixon still confessed to all the murders. Something I was hesitant that he would do, he was just that slick and surprised both Jo and I that he admitted to the murders a second time around.

After getting Nixon into his holding cell until a transport team would come later this morning, I started reading all the cops' notes on the interviews they conducted on sight of the military base and on sight of Sophie's almost murder, looking for anything else to tie Nixon to something that we may have missed and could use in court to back up the already damming evidence.

Andy's stack of notes catches my eyes. She always has been good at note taking. She very observant when it comes to interviewing, it's why she would someday make a great detective once she gets some more years under her belt as a cop. Her notes also contain just about every single detail that happens. It makes it very easy to catch something going on with a suspect who is not telling us the whole truth.

One note section insides Andy's group makes me start to think about how a sick bastard like Nixon stayed in the military to begin with, and how did that private in his troops that he was sleeping with not know what he was; a sick murdering psycho. She could have been next, and we might not have ever known it because Nixon probably would have killed her on their deployment that would have happened in a few days to a foreign country. Who knows if the legal system over there is any good over there either? The private got really lucky, that we caught Nixon before the deployment.

Wrapping up reading the notes I look around my office, and see that Jo has packed her things already and the wall behind what use to be her desk is lined with full boxes. Sighing I slip on my light weight gray jacket and place my gun in the lack cabinet and grab a piece of paper and a pen.

Finishing writing the note to Jo I place it on top of the boxes she already packed and turn off the lights and shut the door for the night. I glance down at my watch and see it is 1:30 in the morning. I take a look to my left and see Best still in his office doing paperwork, probably for the incident that involved Andy in the storage locker and the paperwork to formally bring charges against Nixon therefore I decide to talk to him tomorrow morning before our next shift started.

Zipping up my jack and fishing out my keys from my pocket I walked out the door and into the cool autumn air. I feel the wind whip around rustling the colorful leaves around the parking lot and brushing the ready to fall leaves off trees while heading towards my car to start the short drive home.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

Just as I am about to reach my car door I hear someone calling out my name so I stop to see who it is, and if it is of any importance.

"Luke!" I turn around and see Staff Sergeant Best following me out, and I go to speak with him.

"Hey Best. We have Nixon in a holding cell until the transport team gets here in a few hours to take him to lockup."

"That's good, but I need to speak with you in my office right now. We need to have a word about some events that have taken place today and over this past week."

"Ok sure." I hit the lock button on my key chain for my car and follow Best's lead to his office.

Once we get into his office I unzip my jacket and take it off setting the light weight fabric to rest on the back of the cold black metal chair. I sit down and wait for Best to start talking.

Best sighs and leans back in his chair closing his eyes for a few seconds before starting to talk.

"Luke, you are one of the best detectives we have here at the 15th Hell in the region, but that doesn't mean I can over look what happened tonight. You made some serious errors in judgment. Errors that were made today could have cost me one of my rookies, my best rookie in fact. I can't just forget about this. I am going to have to write this up and see what happens. "

I can't believe this is happening. How could Best do this? I caught a cop killer, and an all out psycho, got him off the streets for the rest of his life and he's writing me up?

"But Best! I got Nixon! He killed all those woman and Zoey Mart…." Best held his hand up for me to stop before I could finish my sentence and I sigh crossing my arms over my chest and wait for what Best has to say next.

"Andy almost got killed tonight Luke. I know you and McNally are having some issues right now, which I know is causing you some problems, but you made fatale errors that had McNally bound with duck tape at her hands and feet with her mouth and eyes covered with the duck tape as well. Thank God you got to her, but that should have never happened!"

I lean forward and place my elbow my knees and rest my face in my hands. I knew Best was right. I put Andy is danger, but don't I get some credit for saving her? Nixon could have killed her but I rushed over to the storage locker to save her!

"Ok, what happens next after this write up get filed?" I speak with hesitation laced in my voice, my entire career might be hinging on what Best has to say next.

"Well because of the severity of what the outcome of these errors were it will have to be sent up stairs to the higher ups. They will take it from there, but I'm expecting an IA (internal affairs) investigation will happen because it did cause harm to a fellow officer. Fingers crossed they won't do anything after that, but Luke, you will be very lucky if they don't suspend you for some amount of time that I am pretty sure of. That's not even the worse they could do."

Those were the words I was dreading "suspend for some amount of time". That meant not working. Work was my life; it almost tore me apart after being shot not being able to work.

"Best! Come on! I saved Andy! They can't suspend me for that!" Now I was becoming slightly irritated because he didn't seem to acknowledge that I had saved Andy at all.

Best gave me a stern look that told me I had said something wrong and dug myself a deeper hole than I already had to begin with. A hole that was close to becoming 6 foot deep, and growing bigger with each word I said. I was digging the hole that would bury my career if IA finds I did something horribly wrong. They had fired people on a lot less than this, I would be lucky to come out with my badge at the end of the investigation.

"Luke, let's get this straight right now" Best said after pushing his chair back from his desk and standing up. The chair push had so much force behind it that the chair hit the wall and bounced off leaving a black line on the wall from the contact. He leaned forward his hands placed on the clean glass desk in front of him.

"You might have saved Andy's life but let's think about this a different way shall we? Andy went to that storage locker and found evidence. Evidence you told her existed somewhere even though you didn't have the slightest pit of proof to back that up. She called you and you told her that you would get a search warrant. That was error number one right there telling Andy about evidence that might or might not have existed. Error number two was that you weren't on the case any longer but you told Andy that you could get a search warrant. You should have called Jo and told her. Jo should have made that call on whether or not to get a search warrant. Then you rush over to the storage locker because you want to see the evidence for yourself before anyone else got their hands on it. That was error number three. You should have known that whatever you touched would hold less value in court because of your previous attempts at trying to nailing Nixon for killing Zoey. So now no matter how damming the evidence might be there is a chance that the court will throw it all out and where would be after that? I'll tell you where right back where we started Luke, with nothing to nail Nixon for the murders except his confession which might or might not be enough because you took it and his lawyer wasn't present the first time!" After laying out those three errors Best took a break and tried to relax a little bit before speaking once again this time in a little bit softer voice.

"Error number four is not going in the write up because it's a personal matter between you and McNally, but Luke it was an error that you never should have made because it made this work place is filled with tension, my division filled with tension and I won't have that. Error number four was cheating on McNally with Jo. What is the Hell were you thinking? And on the departments dime no less! You used a stake out room to cheat on McNally Luke! I really should write you up for that one as well but I figure I'll let it go for now because you have enough that's against you without this as well. Did you know when Sergeant Peck came in; she asked me what was going on in the division? The tension in the room when Andy was here was so palpable it made the division look like a bad work environment to the public. Which was the exact opposite of what we wanted to portray to the public we only had one shot to get it right and it was ruined! Andy wasn't her normal self and you were nowhere to be found after a few moments of the doors being opened. People are already talking Luke, and if anyone ever finds out you used the room that was for a stake out to cheat, you career really will go down in flames."

I slowly nod my head in understanding to Best. He was right, if anyone found out that me and Jo had used that stake out room for things other than a stake out, not only would my job be on the line but Jo's also. I hoped for both our sakes that it didn't come out, because it would be Hell to pay if it ever did.

"Look I understand that things aren't going right with McNally, but you need to think before you act again. Personal things need to stay personal and out of the work place detective. I can't and won't have you putting anyone else's life at risk. I mean have you ever thought about what if you hadn't made it to the locker in time? We would all be attending a funeral for one of the best dam rookies to come through the 15th in a long time. Maybe I should put you on leave for a little while and let things settle down in the division. Let everyone clear their heads, because in our line of work an unclear head is the difference between life and death on the streets."

Once Best tells me how the rest of things will work for awhile, and allowing me to stay on active duty I pick up my jacket and walk back to my car. Thinking of how wrong I was about today. I thought it ended well, but now all I want to do is get home and drown myself in scotch, to wash this horrible ending away.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

The drive home only took 10 minutes putting me home at two o'clock AM. I knew walking into the big dark house that it felt empty without Andy here, probably always would if she doesn't come back to me. Thinking once again about the brunette, brown eyed bombshell I placed my keys down on the table by the door and walk farther into the house to put my jacket away in the closet.

Once I opened the door I am assaulted with Andy's smell. It was flowery but had a hint of vanilla in it. It defined Andy to the core. She was soft like the flowers but could be a head strong like when you add to much vanilla to cookies or cake and it makes that vanilla flavor to strong. Looking at her jackets hanging in the closet I can't help but reach out and touch the material. I was waiting and wishing for the day to come when she was back home with me, back in my life as my fiancée, my wife. I knew in my mind we could get through all this, and get back to that once happy place.

Seeing her jackets lining the inside of the closet I being to wonder where she was living right now. I think I heard her say something before she left me about her dad being on a cruise or something like that so I don't know if she was living there currently. Before I get too wrapped up in my thoughts again I head to the master bedroom and pull out some sweat pants and a t-shirt and change. Stripping off the clothing I had worn for almost 24 hours and putting on fresh clean clothes to relax in.

As I lay down to try to sleep some I know it will be futile to try. My mind is racing a mile a minute thinking of Andy. Or at least what I think I'm feeling is me missing Andy. Falling asleep at 2:15 my mind transformers my once brown eyed fiancée to the blue eyed girl that left me so long ago, the same one I just pushed out of my life for fear of getting my heart broken again. The last thing I remember is hearing her name slip from my lips.

"_Jo"_

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

Hearing my cell phone ring I slow wake up and slap my hand around my nightstand to try and find the phone to answer. Looking at the caller ID I take a small amount of time to glance my own set of light blue eyes towards the time and see its only 2:30, I answer the call before the caller hangs up and start the conversation with,

"Hey, are you ok? You've never called this late before."

The caller answers and I am quickly throwing jeans on and running out the door with my keys, into the dark morning heading to the location I'm told to go towards.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Authors note 2:** I know you all probably really want to kill me for this but just have faith, this is totally apart of the plan, and as I promised earlier this is a Sam and Andy story. I just need to set this up to build this section of the story a little bit. Up next is either Sam's night or Andy's father, Tommy's, night. I need your help to decided so please review and tell me what point of view you would like first! Hope you enjoy Best raking Luke over the coals for getting Andy almost sent to her death :D Best is going to play a big role here soon so that's why this needed to come first…. Reviews are loved and good helpful critics are welcome as well as long as it is constructive criticism and not just negative and mean!


	3. Sam

**Title:** Calling Out For Help

**Couple:** Sam/Andy

**Rating:** T, mild language and may have some adult themes later.

**Part:** 3 of 10, possibly 11

**Pages:** 9

**Spoilers:** season 2 episodes 1-7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue… Wish I did.. :D

**Summary:** Sometimes a person's ego gets in the way. What will happen when Andy's gets in the way of her calling out for help? Sometimes calling out for help can be the hardest to do ever.

**Authors Note 1**: I know people were really disappointed that it seemed Andy called Luke. But as I was always told as a child, "don't judge a book by its cover". I think everyone will be surprised with either this chapter or next chapter depending on this chapter plays out. I've decided to go ahead and go with Sam's point of view for the 3rd chapter because of people being disappointed in the second chapter and I am planning something else for Tommy's part in the story. I am sorry for having to put Luke in this story, but just note I don't like him either so he won't be in this story much longer and he won't be playing such a big part in the future chapters so just hang in there and you will be very very very very happy readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter and once again thanks for the reviews.

**Calling Out For Help: Sam**

Watching Andy walk out of the locker room I sigh and couldn't help but start feeling extremely guiltily over my actions today. I left Andy alone; to check out that locker all because I was jealous she was still choosing Luke over me even though he cheated.

I let her down, I was hypocritical and I let my ego get in the way. Making a promise to myself right then and there I knew I would never do that again. I would have her back no matter what. Andy could have died tonight, and she still wouldn't have known my feelings for her.

_Feelings_, I lightly laugh to myself. She has to be blind. Even Oliver noticed my feelings for her while she was stuck in that burned out building. Sam Swarek did not do feelings. I would rather avoid them and push them to the back of my mind than confront them, especially when they involved a certain brunette beauty.

I walk out of the women's locker room and back to the men's remembering something I forgot in my locker and needed to get. When I get to my locker I see the vacated locker room and I rest my head against the cold dark blue metal of my locker door, replaying the final events of today's shift over in my head for the millionth time in the past hour, never getting any peace of mind, never letting it go.

Looking at Jo in the parade room today and seeing the look of hatred towards Andy I knew right then that she was the cause of the "slowing things down" between Andy and Luke. One look at the hostilely spoken words between Andy and Jo you would had to of been blind not to read into the signs. The signs were so blatantly obvious that Luke cheated on Andy with Jo. How bad did he cheat I don't know, was it just a kiss or did he sleep with Jo, but the fact that he cheated at all made me want to punch Luke into oblivion and cuss Jo out for being such a freaking slut.

From the first day I met Jo at the scene of Andy getting shot I didn't like the vibe I got off her. She seemed to have a separate agenda from the rest of us coppers. A week into her transfer to the 15th and it was clear she transferred for Luke, and no other reason. I knew right then and there that things between Luke and Andy were going to be test and to a somewhat extreme measure.

While I had hoped that Luke would screw up somehow, I didn't wish for him to cheat on McNally.

McNally was perfect in every way. She is fiercely loyal to her friends, and extremely protective of anyone she cared for, even if you weren't on the best of terms with her. McNally has the biggest heart I've ever seen someone house inside of a chest, and one day she will make an amazing cop after she learns a little more and has more life experiences behind her.

I was looking forward to the day she would outshine every single cop that every walked the halls of 15th division. Knowing I would be right there with her to break the misconception built around her because of who her father was. I would be there still the over protective friend I was right to her now, hopefully not just as a friend though, maybe boyfriend, fiancé or who knows by that time maybe even as her husband.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

Feeling a little less sorry for myself, I open my locker and pull out my bag I forgot in the locker earlier and start to head out. As I exit the door I run into Best.

"Ahhh Sam, just the copper I was looking for. Can you come into my office for a few minutes I think we need to talk?"

At Best's words I start to get a little nervous. Yes I deserved to be reprimanded for leaving my partner to search a storage locker by herself, that mistake almost cost my partner her life. Something I would have never forgiven myself for it she wasn't found and saved by Luke, even if I despised the guy.

Once getting to Best office I sit down and Best starts his speech.

"Sam I don't know what happened out there today between you and McNally, but whatever it was it never should have compromised your partnership. You left her alone to go check out that storage unit, a mistake that almost cost the 15th division a rookie and Andy her life. If you can't put aside your personal feelings I will either make you take the Guns and Gang opening or I will separate you from being her permanent partner. Either way fix it Sam!"

Not willing to speaking a whole lot I nod my head and wait to be dismissed.

"I just have one more thing to say before you are dismissed for the night. You need to tell Andy your feelings Sam. I can see they are eating you up. Now because this is first time for you to make this kind of mistake I won't write it up right now, but if you do pull this type of stunt again Sam, I will be forced to write it up and send to the higher ups. Don't make me do that Sam."

Shocked I look up at Frank and just smile and laugh a little. Apparently Andy is not the only one that's an open book with their feelings.

"I'll take that into consideration Frank. It will never happen again, I hope you have a good night."

Grabbing my bag off the floor, I leave Best's office and head to go see Jerry.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

I stopped by Jerry's office and don't see him so I go back to the interrogation room he was using for the neighbor that attacked Sophie and entered the observation room.

In the observation room I see Jerry first and notice he is talking to someone and then the blond head of curls comes into view.

_Jo _

Of course, just to make my night even worse. Hopefully she'll leave after she finishes her conversation with Jerry.

"Oh hey Sam." I hear Jerry say, but I keep my eyes on Jo. I nod to Jerry and set my bag down on the floor and lean against the wall to wait while they finish the conversation. I tune them out with thoughts of my former rookie wondering how she is doing after the almost strangulation.

Broken out of my thoughts I hear a door open and see Jo walk out and Oliver walk in with his bag in hand.

I greet him the same as normal, "Hey Ollie." He rolls his eyes at the nickname, finally giving up on getting any of us here at 15th to stop calling him that.

"Hey Sammy, so was that you I saw leaving Frank's office a few minutes ago?"

"Yea got reprimanded for being stupid about leaving Andy alone today to check out that storage locker."

Jerry finally joined the conversation with his input, "Well we've all had a bad day so why don't we go to the penny to celebrate that Sammy's love interest is finally free of her ball and chain, and that maybe now Sammy here will buck up some courage, grow some balls and tell Andy that he loves her."

Hearing Jerry's comment I punch him in the arm and send him my "go jump off a bridge" glare. I send Oliver the same glare for his laughter at Jerry's comment.

After getting over the comment I finally answer "Lets getting going then. If I remember correctly I owe Ollie here drinks because I lost the caffeine bet."

"Ok, let me just wrap up getting this guy booked for the night until transportation comes tomorrow and call Traci then I'll meet you and Ollie at the Penny. Don't start having too much fun without me!"

Laughing Oliver and I leave the observation room and head out to our cars, parting ways to drive the short distance to the bar that all the cops at 15th division hang out at after our long 10 hour shifts.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

Arriving at the Penny it was a little late about ten minutes past ten at night. The bar was not as crowed as normal so Oliver and I decided on a booth instead of our normal spot at the bar.

Sitting down after ordering out first round of drinks, Oliver starts to talk, bringing back up the subject of the incident of the burnt out building.

"Sammy, I told you at the building fire to tell McNally your feelings, and I'm telling you again. Tell her how you feel, she needs to know and you need to get it off your chest before it kills you. In all the years I've known you, this mistake has never happened. Even if you never liked a partner you still had that person's back no matter what. "

"I can't Ollie. I need to give her some time. She just found out that Luke cheated on her and with Jo of all people. She needs space after that."

Oliver gave me a look telling me I was wrong once again before talking again.

"You mean the girl who told you she hated space and time, and that's what you want to give her? You are so backwards it not even funny Sam. She doesn't need time or space, she needs you there. You always have been, and at this point she needs you even more now than she ever has. I mean come on, she just found out that the guy she was going to marry this weekend cheated on her with an ex-flame. McNally needs you there because of what happened today at the storage unit, and because you are the only one that can seem to break through that wall of hers. Nothing has to happen right away Sam. In fact I would suggest that you don't start a full blown relationship but I believe that you guys need to start laying the ground work because you two are going to end up together one way or another. Make it easy on yourself Sam and stop torturing one another and start admitting your feelings. Or at least do the division a favor and admit them. The sexual tension between you and McNally is driving us all crazy!"

In the middle of Oliver's speech Jerry walks in and come over to the table to sit down, and jumps in at the end of Oliver's last sentence.

"Oliver is right Sam. I just got off the phone with Traci on the way over here and Andy is not doing so well. She finally admitted to Traci that Luke did cheat on her. However Traci is pretty sure Andy is having nightmares right now from the almost strangulation by Nixon. McNally needs you Sam."

"Would you two just leave it alone already? I feel guilty enough about leaving Andy alone to go to the dam storage locker! I don't need you two layering the icing on even thicker ok! Now I'm going to get a refill of my scotch, and by the time I get back I expect a new conversation to have been started, that doesn't involve, two detectives and my former rookie got it?"

Both grown men nod their head silently and I get up and walk away. Leaning on the bar I sigh and start to think about what they said. Andy was having nightmares, and I knew Traci would not be able to make those go away. Andy needed me once again but she had to make that call I can't just show up and ambush her. Ambushing her didn't work earlier in the day with confronting her about that cheating ex-fiancée and I knew it certainly wouldn't work while trying to get her to open up to me.

Knowing that Andy was having nightmares made me feel horrible. I should have asked her to stay with me. I have an extra guest room, but no all I said was that she couldn't stay at her dad's with the state I was sure it was in. My brain was thinking the words but my lips would not move to form them. I couldn't get the words past my filter telling me Andy needed space, which was a complete lie I was telling myself, trying to buy more time.

Getting my refill I head back to the table to sit down and finish off the night in hopefully a good way, trying to forget about McNally and those unresolved feelings.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

A few hours later I am driving home. I had stopped drinking after my second scotch so I was far from drunk and was able to drive home safely. I was unable to drink because no matter what topic Oliver and Jerry brought up I couldn't help but think about Andy.

Andy was filling my every thought, even more so than normal here lately. When I wake up she is the first thing I think of wondering how she's doing, how she slept, and the last thing I think of at night before falling asleep, hoping she is safe and sound for the night.

Reading my truck's temperature gage and seeing it's a cool 60 degrees out at one o'clock in the morning I roll down my windows to allow the cool air to come in and clear my thoughts. The cool breeze entering the truck woke me up a little more and by the time I made it home I was relaxed and read to get inside and warm up.

Opening the door to my dark house I set down my bag I had grabbed from the back seat of my truck and head up the stairs towards my bedroom to get ready to sleep. I kick off my tennis shoes and pull out some clean sleep pants and boxer briefs before heading to take a shower.

Stepping onto the cold small white tiles in my master bathroom I start the shower to warm up for me, and start stripping off my clothes throwing them into the laundry hamper. Checking to make sure the water is warm I step into the warm spray closing the glass door behind me and start to wash away everything that had happened today.

While washing off my body soap I am transported back to the locker room conversation with Andy. I had a chance to ask her to stay with me, and I didn't take it. I was so stupid! I had an opening to finally tell Andy McNally that I loved her, and that she was my soul mate. She was finally free of "her ball and chain" as Jerry had so kindly put it earlier in the night and I've screwed it up already and it hasn't even been a week yet.

I continue to knock myself around about not asking Andy to stay with me and letting her go with Traci, until the water ran cold. It took me shivering and getting goose bumps before I realized the water was ice cold.

Getting out I step out on to the freezing tile again and wrap a clean towel around my body and start to dry off so I can put my clean clothes on. As I'm sliding my sleep bottoms on I hear my stomach growl and remember the last time I ate, or tried to eat was at the hotdog stand for lunch some 12 hours ago. During the time between now and then food had become the last thing on my mind and saving Andy became my top priority.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

Walking down the stairs and into my kitchen I pull out the making of a sandwich and start making it. Once I finished making myself dinner, well if food at 15 minutes still two o'clock in the morning can be considered dinner I put the extras away and head towards my living room. Sitting on my couch to eat I turn my television on in hopes of catching a rerun hockey game.

As I pass a news channel, while looking for a rerun of a good match, a story that was just getting aired caught my attention.

"In other breaking news, an on duty female police officer today was held captive by a murder suspect named Ray Nixon. Some might remember his name from an earlier investigation into the death of a rookie police officer out of the 15th division. A fellow officer was able to apprehend Nixon before he killed the female officer, and Nixon is being formally charged with multiple counts of murders. All reports indicated that the female officer has sustained no injuries."

After hearing the news report I shut the television off and sit in silence as I eat my sandwich no longer interested in finding a hockey game. When I finish the sandwich I started to head to bed noticing it was two o'clock in the morning I had to be at the station by noon for shift again. Walking by the guest room I can't help but look in trying to imagining a brown eyed beauty sleeping peacefully in that bed, eyes closed and her breathing deep and peaceful. Sleeping without the nightmares I was told she was suffering from.

Shaking my head I close the door and head towards the master bedroom to try and sleep, praying I would get at least 4 hours so I could function tomorrow at work somewhat. Lying down in bed I snuggle my head into my pillow wishing it was a head full of chocolate brown hair instead of the crisp white pillow case. Slipping into a sleepy state I start to lose consciousness dreaming about Andy McNally.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

Waking up to the shrill and loud ring of my cell phone was unpleasant I look at the clock and read in blaring red numbers 2:30 AM but I still searched quickly for the cell hoping to catch the caller before they had to leave a message. Thinking it was Jerry or Oliver saying they finally made it home I glance at the caller ID first. I smile at the name on the screen of the cell phone.

_Incoming call: Andy McNally_

I quickly pick up and hastily push out a sleepy greeting.

"Hey, are you ok? You've never called this late before."

"Sam… I … can… you.. I need..." hearing Andy trying to speak but breaking down, I sit down on my bed and try to get her to breathe and speak a full sentence.

"Andy sweetie, please just breathe. I can't fix anything if you can't tell me what's wrong. Take deep breaths, follow me ok? In and out In and out… keep going you're doing well. Just relax Andy I'm here."

I hear her slowly starting to claim down a bit and I start encouraging her to talk to me.

"Andy, tell me what's going on."

"I need you Sam! Please can you come get me?"

I jump out of bed and throw on a long sleeve shirt, socks, shoes and a jacket. I grab my keys and start running towards the door. She had finally said the words I had been longing to hear for such a long time, I need you.

"Where are you at sweetie?"

"Traci's apartment."

"Ok I'll be there soon just keep breathing until I get there ok? Is Nash with you right now?"

"No, she went back to bed."

" I need you to get her to sit with you until I get there alright?"

"Yea, thank you Sam."

"Anytime and anything for you Andy."

Hanging up I put my truck in gear and head towards Nash's apartment, towards love of my life who called me and said she needed me. With a smile on my face I drive on into the early morning not caring if I didn't get any sleep for shift tomorrow, as long as I had Andy near me and starting to admit that she needed me just and much as I needed her, sleep became the least important thing to me. Andy became my first priority; anything that didn't involve her was lost in my tunnel vision. But I could be happier than I was at that point in time, she finally needed me and this time I wasn't going to mess this chance up.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Author's Note 2: **Huge shout out to _**jimi18**_ for guessing 99.5 percent correctly in a review on chapter 2! Who is Luke's mysterious caller at 2:30 in the morning? I guess you will have to stay tuned for later chapters to find out!As a prize for guessing right I sent a small preview section of this chapter to jimi18 to read before I released it to everyone else today!

**Author's Note 3**: So that wasn't totally as I had planned, but I felt after last chapter my readers deserved to have this little piece of McSwarek action to tie you over! I've decided that my chapter of Tommy's point of view is going to be made into a different story sort of a spin off if you will, so I can move more into the Sam and Andy aspect that I know everyone is dying for….. Because truth be told, I'm writing this to tie me over some more until the writers for the show get their butts into gear and get Sam and Andy together finally after this long wait!

**Author's Note 4:** Up next in chapter 4 Sam gets to Traci's house and him and Andy start to sort things out. Chapter 4 should be out tomorrow (Tuesday) or the day after (Wednesday). Things are going to pick up pace after this chapter and the next so hold on to your seats!

**Author's Note 5:** I hope this made up for chapter 2, If not let me know and I'll work something out for you! Maybe I'll write you a one shot for you or something of your choice in topic ,for Sam and Andy of course, if you're still horrendously disappointed after this chapter! :D I've decided the person who reviews first will get a sneak speak of a next chapter ahead of time before everyone else and that will start for chapter 4 so who ever reviews on this chapter 1st look at your PM messages by tonight and it should be there! Therefore, hurry up and review! I Hope everyone is either having a great day, will have a great day or had a great day depending on what time you are reading this! Until next time, keep on reviewing they make my day that much brighter!


	4. Take Me Home

**Title:** Calling Out For Help

**Couple:** Sam/Andy

**Rating:** T, mild language and may have some adult themes later.

**Part:** 4 of?

**Pages:** 8

**Spoilers:** season 2 episodes 1-7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue… Wish I did.. :D

**Summary:** Sometimes a person's ego gets in the way. What will happen when Andy's gets in the way of her calling out for help? Sometimes calling out for help can be the hardest to do ever.

**Authors Note 1**: I hope every is still enjoying this story, I have never written anything so fast in my entire time writing! You all just keep encouraging me and inspiring me to write with all the wonderful reviews! Please keep them up, they mean so much to me!

**Calling Out for Help: Take Me Home**

I had the phone pressed to my ear hearing the ringing waiting for the person on the other end to pick up. Before he even did I was already hyper ventilating and freaking out about calling him.

_How could I have been so stupid? _

Of course I needed Sam, I've always needed him. It was about dam time I stopped hiding my feeling for my former training officer and start doing something about it. I was sick of dealing with my fake feelings for Luke.

_How could I have ever married him? I don't love him, Hell I don't even like him after all that he has put me through!_

Finally after waiting for Sam to answer I hear the call click over notifying me that he has picked up.

"Hey, are you ok? You've never called this late before." Hearing his sleepy voice, I lost it even more and the tears started pouring down my face faster than they ever had.

Trying to get out a coherent sentence, I still found myself unable to say the words that I had to get out, they were eating up inside. "Sam… I … can… you…. I need..."

His voice interrupts my incoherent talk and tries to claim me down.

"Andy sweetie, please just breathe. I can't fix anything if you can't tell me what's wrong. Take deep breaths, follow me ok?"

I follow his head and start taking deep breaths in tandem with his commands to do so.

"In and out In and out… keep going you're doing well. Just relax Andy I'm here."

Getting a hold of myself long enough I vaguely here Sam asking me a question about something, "Andy, tell me what's going on."

Quickly spitting out the words I was going to say before I changed my mind, once they were out in the open, I couldn't take them back, which was exactly what I wanted.

"I need you Sam! Please can you come get me?"

As I finished the word need I could hear a rustling around sound on Sam's end of the phone. I smile and know he's getting ready to come get me. Feeling my smile widen at his response I can't help but feel that this is what I should have done so long ago.

"Where are you at sweetie?"

"Traci's apartment."

"Ok I'll be there soon just keep breathing until I get there ok? Is Nash with you right now?"

"No, she went back to bed."

" I need you to get her to sit with you until I get there alright?"

"Yea, thank you Sam."

"Anytime and anything for you Andy."

Shutting my phone I do as Sam told me, and went to get Traci. I knew Sam told me to that so I wasn't alone and so Traci knew I was leaving with Sam, well hopefully leaving with Sam. We both needed sleep and the only way I was going to get it was being wrapped in Sam Swarek's arms. His final words in the phone conversation were repeating in my head over and over again.

_Anytime and anything for you Andy._

I couldn't get them out; they warmed me from the inside out. I was starting to feel less alone, not as empty as I felt when I was with Luke, and I haven't even really told Sam how I felt. I can't imagine who I will feel once I do, that is if he reciprocates the feeling.

Quietly opening the door to Traci's room after knocking and hearing a soft "come in" I see Traci sitting up in bed with the light on reading a book.

"Hey" I start off softly,

Traci looks up and sets her book down and I sit down at the foot of her bed as she breaks the silence.

"Did you call him?"

I nodded sheepishly and blush, as I look down at my hands resting in my lap.

"Good, I take it that you are coming to tell me that he's coming to get you?"

"Yea, thanks Traci."

"No problem Andy, you're my best friend; it's what we do for one another."

Looking up at Traci I see her smiling, and then reach over and hug her. While I hug her I start talking again, "I mean thank you for everything, not just tonight. You've always been there for me through the past two years and it means so much more to me than you could ever realize. I'm not sure I could have ever gotten through rookie probation, academy or even tonight without you. Especially thank you for pushing me to make that call Traci, its time I tell Sam my feeling, to take him off ice. I'm finally ready to be with him with no hesitations."

Feeling wet spots forming on my t-shirt I pull away and see Traci crying I look at her confused and she starts explaining her tears

"I'm sorry for crying! I just love you so much Andy and I just want you to be happy. Hearing you finally owing up to your feelings to Swarek it makes me so happy for you, because I know he's your forever. The chemistry between you two is undeniable."

I start laughing at Traci and feel her slap my arms lightly, playfully to punish me for laughing at her. It felt good to laugh and smile again. I knew I had a long road ahead of me before I would ever have my heart completely healed but I knew that with Sam by my side, and Traci as my best Friend, I would be ok because love conquers all no matter how broken you are. Tonight I would begin the healing process, and eventually I would be whole again.

"Well if you are through laughing at my tears, then let's go wait in the living for your boy to show up. Shall we?"

Following Traci's lead I get off the bed and we stop to sneak a peek at Leo before finishing the walk to the living room.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

After taking the sheets off the pull out bed Traci and I push the bed back inside its place and I pack up my belonging I brought with me in my bag waiting for Sam to get here. As I sit down on the newly fixed couch I hear my phone alert me that I have a new text message. Pull out my phone from its pocket in my bag I open up the cover and see who the text message is from. Smiling I see the one name that made my heart flutter.

_New message from: Sam Swarek_

Clicking the button to read the message I read his question.

_Hey what number is Nash's apartment? _

I send out a replay quickly,_ 3__rd__ floor apartment 4C. _

His response comes back in a few seconds as I move to the door waiting for his knock_. Coming up now._

Closing my phone and slipping it back in its pocket I looked over at Traci, "He's coming up now."

Traci smiles and nods and then we hear little footsteps coming down that hall. Traci and I both look over to the hall and see Leo coming out from his bedroom. His mom gets up to pick up the little boy and settles him on her lap after sitting down on the couch. "Leo what are you doing up at 3:15 in the morning?"

As Traci is talking to her little man I hear a quite knock on the door. I open the door and smile and seeing Sam leaning against the door jam. I move out of the way to allow him to enter and before I even get the door shut all the way I am in Sam's arms, his strong muscular arms wrapping me up in a bear hug.

Leaning my head into the crook of his neck I breathe in his sent. He smelt so good, it was intoxicating to me. His musky sent was making me relax even more, or was that from being in his arms again?

"Hey." His deep sultry voice breaks me out of my trance and I pull back and place a quick kiss on his cheek and pull his hand to drag him into the living room to say goodbye. Coming in farther to the room I see Traci curled up on the couch with Leo safely tucked into her arms, with his tiny arms wrapped around her neck. I smile at the scene and hand Sam my bag, after pulling out my phone and taking a picture of the mother and son duo. Silently I pull the blanket off the chair beside the couch and cover the two. Traci wakes up long enough afterwards for me to tell her that I am leaving with Sam and that I would see her tomorrow at work. I hear her mumble a soft ok and start heading towards Sam who was waiting at the door for me.

"Come on let's get you home and we'll talk there."

_Home_

Wondering if Sam heard his slip up of calling his place home for me, I start following him down the stairs, my hand never leaving his all the way out to his car. Walking to his truck I can't help but feel giddy at going "home". With Luke that word felt heavy and loaded, like I was waiting for it to attack me at some point. With Sam the word felt….. right, like this was where I was supposed to be.

When we arrived at his silver truck he opens the door for me and helps me get in and then places my bag in the back after shutting my door and walks around the driver's side. As he walked around the front of the truck I can't help but stare at him. He was so exceedingly handsome his arms moving as he ran his fingers over the top of the trucks hood, making his muscles stretch in his already tight t-shirt making it even tighter over his broad shoulders.

I blushed when I saw Sam staring at me as he got into the truck.

"You're beautiful when you blush." His comment only made me blush even redder than I already was. Seeing my face darken in reddish tint Sam chuckled and started the truck to drive to his place. Pulling out of the apartment parking lot we started the short drive. As we came up to a red light that was notorious for being extremely long Sam turned his head and looked over at me. Smiling I stare back at him.

Before I knew it his hand was coming to rest on my check, his thumb rubbing soothing circles around the plain of tanned skin that was stretched over my cheek bone. Our eyes stayed locked for an immeasurable amount of time until some jackass behind us ruined the moment by honks his horn. Removing his warm hand from my face he placed it back on the wheel and pressed the gas pedal to start moving the truck through the intersection, our moment was effectively ruined for the time being.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

Pulling into Sam's driveway I unlock my seat belt and before I knew it Sam was opening my door to allow me out. How did he get over at my side so fast? Looking into his eyes I can't help but feel safe, something I haven't felt since, well longer I can't remember the last time I really felt "safe". Sam grabs my bag from the back seat and subconsciously I reach out for his hand.

Inter locking our fingers I feel him give my hand a tight squeeze before starting the walk to his front door, flash backs assaulting my mind of the blackout. Once inside Sam drops my bag and turns to me.

"Do you want to talk down here, or somewhere else? We can even talk while I get you settled into the guest room? Your call Andy, we could even wait until tomorrow."

Reaching up I place my hand on his upper arm before answering both his questions. "Down here in the living room would be fine, and I don't want to wait anymore. I have so much to say and so much I need to get off my chest."

As Sam started to walk towards his living while talking, "I agree. I need to talk to you as well. But I do want to make sure you get some sleep before shift tomorrow."

There he goes again, making me his first priority. I love that about him. _Wait did I just say love?_ I mean I knew I had feelings for him, but I never put them into a category like love. Thinking about it now, love was the correct term to define my feelings for the dark haired man sitting down on the couch waiting for me to make the first move to start the conversation.

" I guess I should start off with saying thank you." I say as I sit down close to him, our legs brushing sending fireworks exploding under my skin and deep into my veins.

"You don't need to say thank you, but you're welcome anyway. As I said on the phone earlier before picking you up, anytime and anything for you Andy. "

"I know but I just wanted to say that even though I was let down when you didn't help me search Nixon's locker, you have been here when I needed you every other time. You came and got me tonight when I needed you, and no matter what I know I can count on you to be there for me."

I see Sam smile, the brightness of his smile lighting up the semi-lit room and sending sparking flying in his eyes. This in return made my temperature spike a little.

"I promise I will always have your back no matter what. I made a stupid mistake today and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you hadn't come back to me."

Reaching over I grab his hand and trace circles around his ring fingers. My stomach was doing somersaults at my imagination racing far ahead of its self by picturing my ring incasing his finger one day, if I was lucky.

"I know, and when Traci woke me up tonight from the horrible nightmares I was having and asked if there was anyone who could get them to go away, your name was the only one who came to mind. Sam, I don't want Luke I want you. You're the one that makes my heart clinch every single time we're separated. You're the only one that can keep all this hurt away from me and it doesn't matter if I do get hurt by something or someone again because you would be there and none of it would matter anymore. Nothing matters to me if you're not in my life anymore Sam. I can't live without anymore. You're it for me."

Taking a deep breath after my long speech, I wait for Sam's reply. As the seconds tick by, seconds that feel like hours mind you, and Sam doesn't respond I start to wonder if maybe I had said too much and had scared him off. I had opened up my big mouth and spilled my beans and he didn't feel like same.

"I'm sorry; I'm just going to go to sleep. I'll be in the guest room."

Standing up to walk away I drop Sam's hand from mine, but as I start to walk I feel his hand wrap around my wrist stopping me from leaving.

"Andy, don't go. I was in shock that you feel the exact same as me."

As Sam finished his sentence I hear myself gasp. He felt the same. He wanted me, he couldn't live without me.

"I need you Andy. I've always needed you. Since day one of training you, I couldn't get you out of my mind. Everything I did it revolved around a single thought. What would Andy think or what would Andy want? Seeing you engaged to that ass Luke killed me inside and I never thought I have my chance with you. Then all that has gone this past week happened. I tried to ask you to stay with me in the locker room when I told you that you couldn't stay with your father but I couldn't get the words past my filter. I thought you needed time and I was going to give you whatever you needed. Andy you're it for me as well, no one else will do it has to be you."

After Sam's confession of his feelings I jump up and wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He wrapped his strong around me and held me tight against his chest. Feeling his warm skin against my own skin I can't help but close my eyes basking in the weight that as lifted off my chest at finally confessing my feeling. Before I knew what was going on I felt darkness overcome me and I fall sleep, in the love of my life's arms.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

Sometime later I feel cool soft sheets against my skin that is not covered by my pjs and warm soft skin under my head. Opening my eyes I see a span of olive muscle toned skin and feel arms incasing me against his body. Feeling his hand move down my back slightly and him burring his face deeper into my hair I feel him mumble something. It sounded a lot like "I love you".

_He loves me!_ I can't help up scream that in my mind feeling like a giddy teenager who has fallen in love for the first time. I knew in my mind that this was the man I was suppose to be with for forever and always. He was my true love. Smiling I fall back asleep against my cozy pillow for the night. A pillow formed by the body of my love, the one and only Sam Swarek. My nightmares were long gone from my mind, just moments in time of Sam and me and our future, as long as I stayed in his arms.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Author's Note 2:** Wow! That was not where I had planned for this chapter to end, but I felt that it was a beautiful picture for my readers to imagine until I update again. This story has taken off on its own so it's detouring a little but from my plot outline, but it still close just a few adjustments for each chapter to make and I no longer have any idea who many chapters this will be, besides 10 or more.

**Author's Note 3**: As I said I was going to do the first reviewer of the last chapter gets a preview of this chapter. So the first reviewer was **roxygurl453**! Congrats and I hope you enjoyed the preview!

**Author's Note 4**: I am getting so many wonderful reviews I am going to start dedicating each chapter to one or two reviewers who stood out the most to me on the last chapter. That will start next chapter, so keep an eye out for those, they will be in my first author's note that's at the start of every chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed until next time keep reviewing! lol


	5. Forever and maybe

**Title:** Calling Out For Help

**Couple:** Sam/Andy

**Rating:** T, mild language and may have some adult themes later.

**Part:** 5 of?

**Pages:** 8

**Spoilers:** season 2 episodes 1-7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue… Wish I did.. :D

**Summary:** Sometimes a person's ego gets in the way. What will happen when Andy's gets in the way of her calling out for help? Sometimes calling out for help can be the hardest to do ever.

**Authors Note 1**: I wasn't totally happy with last chapter, but I'm starting to tire from writing every day for about 2-3 hours not including proof reading so updates might slow to every other day. Who knows I might finally get a good night's sleep. This story is keeping me up at night. This chapter is going to split in 2/3rds with the point of views.

**Chapter Dedications**: I have one from a chapter 3 and 2 from chapter 4:

**Chapter3: ****Have-A-Break****, Chapter 4: ****dcj and kmart92**

**Calling Out For Help:Forever and maybe?**

**Luke: **

Pulling my car into the parking lot of an abandoned apartment complex I am met by the sound of police sirens blaring still and an ambulance loading the injured getting ready to take them to the hospital for treatment.

I look around and see multiple yellow bags holding the medium sized masses, knowing atomically that those were my murder victims. Weaving through all of the patrol cars, and uniformed cops I was heading to where Jerry and Best were standing.

"Ok Jerry what's so important that you called me at 2:30 in the morning after I just finished wrapping up the Nixon case?"

Jerry and Frank sheared a knowing look and what was said next made my heart heavy with dread.

"When we arrived here it looked like a normal drug deal gone wrong, really wrong this time. However things got a little crazy once we started to ID the 6 murder victims and the 3 injured." I nodded in understand, there were a lot of victims involved that caused more havoc while trying to ID and get statements. As Jerry starts his next phrase he points to one body that is maybe 10 feet from where we were standing.

"That one over there turned out to be an undercover cop out of the 10th division. We're trying to get a hold of the 10th to see who they have undercover and were also in contact with Guns and Gang, more important than all that, the shots that were fired were shot with an amazing accuracy. All the murder victims received one shot start to the heart."

"So were looking for a cop killer that has an unbelievable ability to shoot a gun. Jerry come on you could have handled this one yourself, why did you call me in?"

Frank looked at me before leading me to my car telling me to wait back at the station until he got there and he would finish filling me in on the details. I knew right away that we weren't just looking for a cop killer anymore. We were looking for someone who knew the legal system inside and was a danger to everyone involved with the case.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Sam:**

Waking up this morning, I knew something was different for two reasons.

Reason number one: I woke up more rested that ever before and it was ten o'clock in the morning meaning I only got about four hours of sleep probably a little less. Four hours was normally barely enough to get me to functioning fully if I was lucky.

Reason number two: I felt a weight resting on my chest and arms wrapped around my waist. With softest hair I ever felt tickling my skin.

Looking down at reason number two I can't help but allow my face to break out into a huge smile, stretching so wide I'm sure my face muscles will hurt for the rest of the day. She looked peaceful sleeping on me, so much so that I didn't have the heart to move at all and wake her up. Instead I lay back thinking about all that was to come with McNally and I, what I believed was going to be the best part of my life. It was going to be all I ever dreamed it would be. Yea, I'm turning into a sap I know, but I can't help it I'm in love.

Laying back for a few moments I can't help but start running my fingers through her brown locks. They were so soft and felt so good running in between my fingers, something I had imagined doing since, well longer than I would like to admit. I guess I was doing something right, I heard Andy moan and saw her trying to snuggle deeper into my lower chest and upper stomach.

If I thought my smile couldn't get any bigger I was wrong, it grew so much from that little bit of movement that I couldn't help but wonder if my skin was splitting open to allow the amount of stretching I was sure was happening.

Before I knew it my phone's alarm went off signaling me it was 10:30 AM. As much as I hated to do it I had to wake Andy if we were going to arrive on time to work.

Sitting up enough to lean my head down and lay a soft skin on the top of her head I start the process of waking her up.

"Andy you have to get up, we've got to get ready for work sweetie." Saying this softly into her ear got a response, though not the one I thought she would give.

"Mhmmmm no! I don't want to wake up yet! 5 more minutes please?"

Laughing at her little kid voice, that sounded like she was asking for more sleep before getting ready for school I can't help but give in.

"How about this, you sleep while I take a shower and once I'm out I will wake you up. While you're in the shower I'll make you the famous Sam Swarek breakfast. Sound good?"

"That sounds great Sam!"

I start trying to remove myself from the warm bed, but Andy quickly locks her arms around me tighter. I didn't have the heart to break the hold, but I knew I needed to.

"Sweetheart, in order for me to take a shower and get your breakfast started I have to get up now. "

Andy groaned at the mention of letting me move and leave her, and I couldn't help but rub my hand over her arm relishing in the feeling of her soft skin under my rough hands.

"New plan" I hear her mumble as her grip once again tightened on my waist, her nails digging into my skin stretching around my back, but I felt no pain from it; "you call Best, tell him you're not coming into work. I'll do the same and we just stay home today, preferably in this comfortable bed and in this position all day. Now that sounds like a good plan."

"Hmmm" I hum into her hair, breathing in her scent wondering if I would ever get enough of it. "That does sound like a good plan. I'm almost convinced. What else you got?"

Andy laughs, "Well we never did really talk about where our relationship stands last night before I fell asleep. Like what are boyfriend girlfriend, just friends for awhile until I get my own place? We could talk about that and get those things ironed out before going back."

"Done, ill call Be…." As I was trying to finish saying Best's name my phone started to ring.

_Incoming call: Frank Best_

"Speak of the devil "I say before answering the call, lying back down with Andy for a few minutes.

"Swarek"

"Sam, I know you got off late last night but I need you to get to the station now. On your way do you think you could find McNally as well?"

While Best was talking Andy crawled up to sit her back against the headboard of the bed, laying a kiss to my cheek as she did, which was distracting me as I trying to focus on what Best said.

"Yea, I'll track McNally down and well be there within the hour."

"Thanks, just head to the parade room when you get here I have to brief everyone on a case."

"Will do."

After hanging up the phone with Best I look over at Andy, who I can't tell is slightly disappointed after catching blips of Frank's end of the phone call.

"Sorry Andy, rain check?" I hated saying that to her, I knew we both were dying to define this relationship and talk about where we think it's headed. She nods before allowing her disappointment to seep in her voice as she says "Rain check, but Sam we really do need to figure out what we're doing here."

"I know, how about after shift. I'll make us dinner and well sort all this out then."

"Ok, after shift it is."

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

After lying in bed for a few more moments together, we just couldn't motivate ourselves to untangle our bodies, we split up and take our showers, me in the master shower after Andy insisted she would use the guest shower. Getting out shortly after entering I throw on some clean clothing pack my work bag full of a clean uniform and head to my kitchen. I pull out some pop tarts for the ride to the station; we were running out of time to get to the division within the hour.

"SAM! Have you seen my bag! I need it! It has my uniform in it and we're going to be late if we don't leave like….ten minutes ago!"

Chuckling I yell back to her, "It's by the front door."

"Ohhh. Thanks!" I hear her call back as I see her back retreat from the guest room where she changed clothes walking towards the bathroom.

"Andy you have 5 minutes before I come to the bathroom and carry you out to the truck!" I jokingly yell back at her, the banter was second nature to us by now.

"Well hold your horses geezz! I'm ready, let's roll partner!"

Shaking my head I grab both our bags along with our breakfast. I hand Andy two to-go cups of coffee as she comes to the kitchen.

"Then let's get going slow poke!"

Turning around so I could see her tongue poke out I start thinking how easy this morning was. I was expecting some awkwardness but we just fell into a routine. One I hoped to continue for the rest of our lives.

Walking out of the house I lock the door and we get into the truck. I was ready to start and end today's shift so I could come home and figure out my relationship with the beauty sitting next to me. Her soft voice drags me back to reality and away from my own world shortly after I started my day dreaming.

"What are you staring at?"

Not realizing I was staring at her I smile and just say "the most beautiful woman in the world."

Watching Andy blush I smile put the truck in gear and drive to the station as Andy reaches over and grabs my hand, where it fit perfectly. She was my missing puzzle piece.

_Did I really just say that? I really am turning into a horribly sappy guy. Oh well, she's worth it._

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

Arriving to the station I look over and see Andy peering out the window. I look out as well and see the blond detective that broke her heart walking with Jerry. They were talking about something intensely.

Sighing I knew she was over Luke, but he was still a part of her past, even if I did hate that fact it was never going to go away; even if I was jealous at him for having Andy first he was always going to be there.

Andy broke the silence a short moment later, "We should head in and find out why we got called in early and had to postpone our wonderful morning we had planned out. Meet you in parade?"

Smiling at her and brushing my thumb across her cheek I respond to her question before my frustration got the better of me.

"Sure, hopefully it's nothing major, but for Frank to call us in early it has to be big."

I jump out of the truck slamming the door a little harder than I meant to, but I was a little frustrated at myself. Walking around the back end of the truck I see Andy waiting for me with both of our bags in her hand. Quickly taking those out of her hand like the gentlemen my mother taught me to be I motion for her to lead the way, watching her walk ahead before following after her.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

Walking into the men's locker room I see Oliver buttoning up this uniform shirt.

"Hey Ollie."

"Ahhh there's the man of the hour! I saw you and Andy arrive together. "

Rolling my eyes I respond in my slightly irritated voice, but mostly jokingly. "Don't start man! I got enough teasing from both you and Jerry to last a life time the other night."

"So are you going to spill or am I going to have to pester you and Andy until I get some information?"

"Just let me get changed and I'll fill you in."

I open my locker and starting to take off my civilian clothing, Oliver starts to talk again. "Well hurry up, this has been a year and half in the making and I don't know if my wife can wait one more moment to find out the ending to soap opera ah la 15th division!"

Shaking my head, this was typical Oliver. While pulling on my uniform pants and shirt I start talking, "Nice, blame the wife. Why don't you just admit that you and Jerry are worse about gossip than Nash, Peck and McNally?"

Oliver chuckles before sitting down to tie his shoes, waiting for me to finish dressing and to start spilling what happened last night to him.

Finishing up a couple minutes later I close my locker after placing my bag in it, and sit on the cold wooden bench that divided the row of lockers in two as I start talking to Oliver.

"Basically the short version was once I got home Andy called and said she needed me. I picked her up from Nash's place and took her to mine. We both told one another our feelings and then we went to sleep."

Placing his hand on my shoulder Oliver smiles while asking me a million questions.

"So are you and her together now? Is she going to stay with you at your house? Did you tell her you loved her?"

See, worse than a girl sometimes, I imagine Andy is going through the same thing in her locker room with Nash and maybe Peck. Overwhelmed I quickly interrupt Ollie before he can ask any more questions.

"Hold on Ollie! Slow down there bucko, one question at a time please I'm running on only four hours of sleep." Seeing Oliver's eyes widen at that comment I am quick to shut that question down. "No Oliver nothing like that happened, we haven't even actually kissed yet. Now back to your original questions. We didn't get to "define" the relationship yet, such as what we are. No I didn't tell her I loved her, well maybe I did I'm pretty sure I may have mumbled it during my sleep but that doesn't count because we were both asleep."

After I finished answering the rest of Oliver's millions questions we both head to the parade room to wait for the briefing on why we were all calling in early.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

A few minutes of waiting I watch Andy and Taci run into the parade room just as Best walks in, looking over at the two girls sitting down I notice they both have huge smiles plastered on their faces. They were totally up to something, and those smiles gave it away. Shaking my head I see Andy looking at me. Turning my head towards her I wink and watch her blush as Frank starts today's parade.

"Good morning officers. I know most of you are running on less than 5 hours of sleep but something came up in the middle of the night and I need all available officers. Last night, or I guess early this morning we got called to the shooting." As Best was talking I see Jerry roll over the bulletin board, which was full of papers, more so than I had ever seen.

"Around 1:45 am there was a murder and attempted murder. We have a total of nine victims. Six were murdered, and three were wounded. One of the murdered was an undercover cop out of the 10th division. There was a gun left at the scene. We are in process of requiring the owner's name. As we were looking at the gun, we noticed it was a police issued gun. We found the serial number, and checked to see if it was reported missing, it wasn't."

Adding all the fact together, I knew we were now not only looking for a cop killer, we were looking for one of our own who has ended up on the wrong side of the law. Sighing I rub my forehead already feeling a headache coming on. It was going to be a long sift. Tuning back into Best I come back to realty catching him say,

"We are now looking at person working in the law enforcement profession. This will make the investigation and catching this suspect that much harder because the person will think like we do. On that note, Serve Protect and don't let your guard down today, anything could happen."

Hearing the parade room door open I look over and see detective Jo walk back in.

_I thought she left._

Apparently I wasn't the only one feeling this way I see Jerry roll his eyes, and Oliver groan.

"Oh and one more thing, because this is such a huge case Detective Jo will be sticking around a little while longer. I expect personal business to stay just that…personal. "Best said the last sentence while glancing between Luke, Andy, Jo and myself. Looking over at Andy I see her eyes looked like brown steel bars, her guard had gone back up, and her smile left her face, probably to never return today, at least while we were inside the division building. Sighing I knew something was about to happen, I could feel it in my gut. I just hoped whatever it was it would leave Andy and me alone.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Authors note 2:** I'm soooooooo sorry for no updating yesterday! I had a little tiny case of writers block; this chapter just wouldn't flow right for me. I'm not entirely happy with it now. But on the other hand I wouldn't have been able to update anyway my dang internet went down….. again.

**Authors note 3:** This story has now added another plot to it, one that will weave close to the hearts of both Andy as well as Sam. Up next Andy and Sam start patrol, and the hunt for the cop who turned bad is on!

**Authors note 4:** I was thankful for the 8 reviews I got, but it seems to be slowing down a little bit. But I'm happy with 8; just wish for a little more? So review please? I would greatly appreciate it, the reviews help me stay motivated to finish writing and get these chapters out to my readers faster! On another note I hope that **tdolphins27** enjoyed the preview, I think I changed the part I sent you slightly but sometimes things happen, like inspiration. Until next time, I hope your week is going great!


	6. Game on!

**Title:** Calling Out For Help

**Couple:** Sam/Andy

**Rating:** T, mild language and may have some adult themes later.

**Part:** 6 of?

**Pages:** 8

**Spoilers:** season 2 episodes 1-8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue… Wish I did.. :D

**Summary:** Sometimes a person's ego gets in the way. What will happen when Andy's gets in the way of her calling out for help? Sometimes calling out for help can be the hardest to do ever.

**Authors Note 1**: I LOVED last night episode! So many good Sam and Andy moments! At least we have a start to their relationship! I'm going to try and incorporate sections of last night's episode into this chapter, so I bumped up the spoilers warning to episode 8!

**Calling Out For Help: Game on!**

**Andy:**

Seeing detective Jo walk in I can help but start to close myself off. My smile drops from my face and I can feel Sam's eyes on me, making sure I was ok. I was ok with what happened, I got Sam finally out of it right? Seeing Jo again I can help but transport myself back to everything that happened. I had hoped I was over it, but I guess a couple of days just isn't enough time to heal.

Feeling a small piece of paper hit my hand; I look down at it and see Traci's writing on a page torn out of her notebook_. We will continue my question and answer session later. I want full details about the relationship, you understand? To answer Traci I nod my head making sure she's watching and go back to listening to the partner assignments for today's shift._

After Best finished his partner assignments I breathe again as I follow Traci out of the room. While walking out the door I feel Sam's hand make contact with my lower back, and his warm soft voice whisper in my ear.

"Just forget she's here Andy. Jo is not worth your time."

I nod and allow him to guide me outside to our patrol car. Once we get outside I feel Sam's hand leave my back but his hand grab mine. The smile comes back to my face. I could get through anything as long as I had him beside me. I needed him more than anything in this world; I wanted him more than anything.

"Thank you", I tell him once we get into the patrol car.

"You're welcome; I have something for us to do after shift before we go back to my place. I think it will help. Then we can talk about what we're doing here."

Looking over into Sam's dark smoldering brown eyes I am coherent long enough before losing myself to his eyes to ask, "Are you going to tell me what we will be doing?"

"Oh no, you wish sweetheart. That's a surprise."

Huffing I turn away from facing him while he starts backing out of the parking spot. I feel him glance over at me and laugh.

_I hate surprises_.

Surly Sam would know that after this whole Jo and Luke thing. That was the worse surprise of my life.

"I'm sorry if me having a surprise for you makes you mad. I'll tell you right now if it will make things better. I can't stand to see a scowl on your face Andy. I would do anything to get that radiant smile back."

Stealing Sam's smirk a little I look over at him as he was driving around the streets, he was sexy while he drove. I decided to play with him some. I loosen my seat belt a little and lean over so that my lips were lightly brushing against his outer ear.

"Andy.. wha.. What are you doing?" As Sam was trying to control himself I can't help but to full out smile. I can't believe just laying my lips against his ear was making him have this reaction. I finally build up enough courage to really tease him.

"Hmm…. anything hum? Want to test that theory; I would love to know just how far you are willing to go."

Feeling the car radically swerve I pull back to allow Sam to drive, but I knew I had him right where I wanted. Hearing Sam trying to get control of his breathing I smile resting my head against the cool glass of the window, realizing that my actions not only got Sam worked up but me as well. Just being too close to him made my heart race and feeling even just the skin of his ear made sparks fly throughout my body sending me into a Sam induced trance.

Hearing a little groan sound I look over at Sam and he just points out the window. I see a wreck that looks to have just happened, about 35 feet in front of us. Quickly grabbing my radio I report the wreck and its location to dispatch and we park the patrol car with the lights on to go see how bad it was.

Reaching the scene I feel Sam large hand circle my wrist pulling me back so that I hit his chest. I feel his head lean down to where his lips hit my neck just behind my ear. He spoke just loud enough for me to hear, but his voice was low and sounded husky, "Game on McNally, game on."

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

About 2 hours later Sam and I had cleared the scene, taken statements and were now headed to the barn to start the massive amount of paperwork we know had to do. Sigh I catch my eyes drifting shut, but just as I am about to fall asleep I feel a warm hand on my knee. His hand slow creeps up my leg stopping about mid thigh. I take in a huge breathe trying to hid the amount of pleasure his hand was making me feel even though I had the thick uniform pants on.

As his hand continues its circuit I glance over to look and see if his actions are driving him just as insane as they are me. What I saw made me flustered. He looked perfectly claim, like he wasn't doing anything. I tried to find anything about him that was tense, to see if he was just channeling his lust. Everything looked normal until I followed his arm to the hand that was gripping the steering wheel. I am sure that if the wheel could talk it would be screaming out in agony, and if it bruised like a human did it would looked like someone took a bat to it hitting that one single place repeatedly. I swore I could hear the metal protesting against his grip.

"Are you trying to kill the steering wheel?"

Sam stopped the car at a red light, looked over at me. I schooled my expression trying to show him his hand, that was still roaming wasn't bothering me, even thought with every passing second it was progressively driving me more insane with want.

"Maybe it wasn't being a good wheel; I mean it did make the car swerve a few hours ago. I think it should be punished don't you?"

Laughing at his ridiculous remarks, he was trying to deflect my question from asking him why he was gripping the wheel so tight. My next move sent him over the edge enough to stop for lunch. Picking up his hand from my thigh, I mesh our fingers together my thumb outside of his. I started to rub circles over his skin, smiling to myself as I hear his sharp intake of breathe. Five minutes later we were outside the deli we liked and he bolted out of the car. Even thought it was only two in the afternoon, normally it wouldn't be a bad thing but we ate breakfast at eleven. I was nowhere near hungry for lunch.

Once Sam opened my door, something I was getting very use to already, I smile lean up to place a kiss on his cheek but also whisper, "forfeit yet Sammy?"

Finishing kissing his cheek I pull away and start heading into the little deli. As I was ordering my lunch, I feel his hot breath on his skin again; effectively ending my ordering and making the woman serving us raise her eyebrow. "Never" I feel him mumble against my ear shell. During this time his hands wrapped around my waist and stayed there drying me crazy once again.

Pulling back Sam orders his meal as I step aside trying to regain my composure, walking to the table as Sam told me he was paying. Picking a booth for us to eat at, Sam joins me a few moments later after paying.

"Thank you for lunch" I whisper to him not daring to look at him right now. I was so close to saying screw work and start something that could very well get us fired if we did it while on duty but it was getting so hard to control my feeling around him.

"You're welcome." His manly hand cups my chin and makes me look at him. Once again I get lost in his brown orbs. They were so full of love, teasing, happiness, playfulness, and lust. Smiling I break away as the serve places our lunches in front of us. We were silent through lunch, both of us trying to gain our concentration back before we head back to the barn.

As we finish up our lunch I head to the trash can by the registers to throw away our trash as Sam goes to the restroom. As I place our trays in the appropriate place I hear the worker talking to me.

"You and your boyfriend make a wonderful couple. The chemistry between you two is amazing."

Smiling at her I can't help but smile at her words, _"you and your boyfriend", oh I wished that was true maybe it will be after tonight._

"Thanks, but he's not my boyfriend, he just my partner right now."

She looks at me quizzically, and blushes at her mistaken compliment, "I'm so sorry! They way you two were flirting and how comfortable you were with one another, it made me think you two were romantically involved."

Sam chose that moment to walk out the restroom and place his hand on my lower back again, "You ready to head back to the barn McNally."

Meeting his gaze, I smile and tell him to meet me at the car I was going to get a coffee real quick and asked if he wanted one. He did. As he walked to the car I turn back to the woman to get our coffees.

"I know it's none of my business but I'm about 99 percent sure that he is in fact in love with you officer. Good luck with him because you two will be together some day."

I didn't respond to her comments, I was too busy mulling them over. Sure Sam had told me he loved me, but it was while we were asleep, so that didn't count right? Or did it?

Getting back into the patrol car I hand Sam his coffee which he thanks me for and we start the short drive back to the division. The ride was blanketed in a comfortable silence.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

Arriving at the barn, Sam parks the car and opens my door again. I thank him and start the walk into the division. The cold breeze chilling off my over heated body from all the flirtations that were talking place between Sam and I.

Walking into the division I feel the tension so thick that made the building very uncomfortable. Seeing Chris working at the desk as he was assigned I pull Sam towards Chris to ask about what happened while we were out on patrol.

"Hey Chris, do you know what's going on with everyone in the division? Why is the tension so thick in here?"

Chris glanced at Sam and I, raising a questioning eyebrow before answer, "Jo and Luke got into a huge fight in the middle of the bull pen about the investigation. Frank called Luke into his office and sent Luke home. Luke is on leave now until the IA investigation is finished on him which will probably be a few months. Jo is taking over the cop case again and we all know how well that went over last time, and it's going to fill in for Luke until he comes back, if he comes back."

Sam whistled his astonishment and I just sighed shaking my head as it hung down.

"It's been like this for about an hour. Jo's on her typical crazy demand raids again. I really wish she would just leave already."

"You're not the only one, well Sam and I have a lot of paper work to do for this wreck so I'll leave you to all the fun of manning the desk!"

Chris rolled his eyes at my comment, and just replied, "oh yea I'm having a blast. I've been manning this desk for 3 shifts now!" Just as Chris was saying how much fun he was having, Oliver walked up saying something about telling Chris to flirt with his wife, but to call her Mrs. Shaw. I looked over at Sam who was walking beside me to our side-by-side desks; he just rolled his eyes at Oliver and sits down so we can get to work.

What seemed like days passing was only a few hours later when Sam finished his paperwork. With a kiss to my forehead he left me to go set up his "surprise", but not before hearing a door slam shut and rattle the frame of the building. I see Luke storming out of his office, and Jo looking out with a horrible expression on her face. It looked like one of vengeance, looking at Sam I see him watching Jo's every move and when she started walking towards me he stood in front of me and wouldn't let her talk to me. Jo tried for a few minutes to get Sam to move, but he wouldn't budge. It felt nice to have someone protect me. Finally Jo gave up and walked back to her and Luke's office.

Sam grabbed me up as I filed away the paperwork; he didn't leave my side till I was done because of Jo, and started leading me back towards where the gym section of the division was located. As we walked into the gym I watch as Sam rolled out the boxing mats and grabbed the gloves off the shelf and hand me a set. I look at him questioning what he had up his sleeve.

"Just put the gloves on McNally, you'll feel better once you hit something."

"No Sam, come on. I don't want to do this."

Sam didn't take no as an answer. He started to lightly tap my head, and then shoulders. I finally got mad enough and socked him in his gut before thinking about who I was fighting with.

"Ohhh…. Hoo... Andy's got some fight in her. Nice!"

Smiling at him, I get my gloves on and start boxing all my anger out with Sam. He was even so nice as to name his gloves Jo and Luke. I had never fought so hard in my life after he named the gloves.

Finishing the work out session after an hour I sit on the floor and just watch Sam clean everything up. He was so fit and yet not overly fit. Once we were done, he pulled me off the floor to head towards the locker room. Before we were even able to open locker room doors, Best comes running through the halls yelling out "PARADE ROOM IN 5 EVERYONE!"

Looking at Sam he rest his head on the concrete blocks that made up the wall and smiles disappointingly at me before we turn around and head towards the parade room. I quickly walk to his side and teasingly bump my hip into his; he lightly pushes me in return.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

Walking into the parade room we see it about half full with officers making calls to home and friends telling them they would be late…. once again, such is the life of an officer.

I decided I had enough of sitting for the day so I stand in the back with Sam. He pulls me in front of him, wrapping his arms around my middle and tucks me into his chest. I sigh and lean my head back to rest against his shoulder closing my eyes until Best would start the meeting.

A few seconds I hear Oliver start talking, "Hey Sam and McNally, looking a little too comfortable for parade aren't we? Let's keeps his G or PG please. Your fellow officers would greatly appreciate it!"

I quickly remove myself from Sam's arms, not wanting to cause trouble, but I still stayed next to Sam.

"Screw you Oliver, don't you have a Taylor Swift concert to get to old man?"

"Ouch, that hurt. But yes I do, older man. I'm going to miss making font of my wife and her old lady dancing!"

Rolling my eyes, I felt sorry for Oliver's wife. Sam just chuckled before looking over at me and I smile back at him. As Sam finished teasing Oliver about going to see Taylor Swift in concert Noelle walks in.

"Thank you late work nights, I get to cancel my stupid book club!" We all laugh and agree that canceling book club would be a good thing.

"I am so quitting book club" I hear Noelle mutter, just as Best walks in. I see him lock eyes with Noelle and then they both quickly turn away.

_Woohh, what's going on between them?_

Trying to pay attention to Best talking I can't being so close to Sam and he can tell. His head leans now to talk to me, "Relax Andy". He makes it seem so easy, if only it was. Once I put a little bit more distance, a few steps, between Sam and I, then I was able to concentrate enough to pay attention.

"We got the 10th division finally on the phone and they were able to ID the undercover cop as Officer Matthews. He had been deep under for about 3 months so far, and was trying to infiltrate the biggest arms and human trafficking gang in our state. The ballistics on the gun came back as well. It is our murder and attempted murder weapon. The gun belongs to Officer Matthews but eye witnesses do not point to him as the shooter, so we are still looking for the killer. There are no finger prints to be found. We are trying to figure out how someone got a hold of his gun while it was locked up in the 10th division."

Frank took a break to take a drink out of his water bottle, and afterwards braced himself with his hands on the podium before starting once again.

"We need officers to start working longer shifts to find and capture the killer. Everyone will get over pay for this."

The end of the briefing started to wrap I happen to glance over at Jo and see her smirking, something in my gut told me she is involved in this case in a way other than being the lead detective.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

After the briefing finished best allowed first shift to go home as second shift came in, however a few first shifts decided to stay and help out. Sam and I were not in that group.

In the locker room, Traci ran in and started to grill me about Sam.

"So are you and him together or what?"

Sighing as I slip on my jeans, and shirt I wore to work this morning I tell her " we haven't decided that yet. We are going to once we get to his place. I'll let you know tomorrow ok?"

I didn't give Traci an option to question me and anymore, as I finished getting dressed and start to head out to meet Sam.

Once I walk into the bull pen and over to my desk Sam comes up grabs my bag and my hand then leads me out to his truck.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Author's note 2:** Well there is chapter 6. This story is not close to ending at all… I was hoping to have it done before fall semester of my second year of college started but I don't think that's going to happen considering I only have a week left of summer and about 10 or more chapters left. I'll figure out an update schedule around my honor classes after I get settled in.

**Author's note 3:** Not a whole heck of a lot happened in this chapter…. But all was necessary to build the next chapter my lovely readers. If you thought last chapter was intense next chapter will be far more intense. The murder plot is going to start reveling its self to our favorite officers. Next chapter will most defiantly have the relationship between Sam and Andy sorted out, I'm ready to start diving into that now.

**Author's note 4:** Thank you so much for your reviews. While I only got 2 more than normal, but that was 2 more to motivate me! So pleaseeeeeeee keep the reviews coming! I hope Kmart92 enjoyed the preview, sorry for not getting it to you sooner!


	7. Just Stay

**Title:** Calling Out For Help

**Couple:** Sam/Andy

**Rating:** T, mild language and may have some adult themes later.

**Part:** 7 of?

**Pages:** 9

**Spoilers:** season 2 episodes 1-8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue… Wish I did…. :D

**Summary:** Sometimes a person's ego gets in the way. What will happen when Andy's gets in the way of her calling out for help? Sometimes calling out for help can be the hardest to do ever.

**Authors Note 1**: This chapter is going to be split between point of views again….. One that will be unknown, well as far as a name, but will be the "killer" and then Andy's point of view, maybe even Sam's although I may save his for an outtake on my tumbler account….. I haven't decided. I did use part of the season 2 promo… :D

**Calling Out For Help: Just Stay**

**Killer: **

It was too easy to carry out the job I was given. I got the target and a couple extras. All in all nine killed, it was clean. I was in and out in less than ten minutes total. My shooting was accurate, and killed them all as soon as the bullet entered their unsuspecting flesh covered bodies.

The boss was extremely happy with my execution of the job, so much so I was given a bonus one I think I rightfully earned. The boss and I had a pass history. I hot little fling, or I guess more along the lines of "friends with benefits". She had me tied around her finger so tight that I asked her out, she said yes, and I thought I was in love. That was a few months ago, before she went to another division. She told me she would keep in touch and didn't.

Packing up my guns to dump somewhere so that nobody would find them, even though I left the one I use to kill with at the scene I still wanted to take the precaution, I look over at my bedside. The picture of my time spent with her still in its broken frame. I couldn't force myself to get rid of it after I threw it at the white walls making up my bedroom. She would always be a part of my life. Hell I just killed nine people for her. All because of her blond hair, blue eyes and a rocking body that always were always my drug. I would do anything for her.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Andy:**

Feelings someone shaking me lightly, I begin to wake up, apparently I had fallen asleep on the ride to Sam's house. Looking at Sam I see his mouth moving before I register his voice but once I do I can't help but smile at his never ending compliments lately. _Maybe he was getting soft on me?_

"Let's get you in sleeping beauty."

Jumping out the truck after fully waking up, we quickly walk up a couple of stairs leading to the door. Once inside I sigh and snuggle a little farther into my jacket. His house was so warm compared to the temperatures that were dropping outside since the sun had long since set below the invisible horizon. Sam pulls his jacket off and helps me get out of mine before walking into the kitchen to make us something to eat.

"Anything in particular you want to eat Andy?"

"What do you have?"

Sam starts listing off many things he can make but his hamburgers sound the best.

"Hamburgers please!" I say with a little kid voice, Sam moves his head out of the fridge to look at me shaking his head at my antics, before starting to pull out the ingredients for the burgers.

Pushing myself away from the bar I was sitting at I go into the living room finding a nice warm blanket to curl up under until dinner was ready. I look around his living not having been able to the other times I had come for, well multiple reason. First I just wanted him to comfort me after killing someone, and the second I was too tired and distraught to really care what his living room looked like. Sam broke me out of myself pity about not giving him a chance before now with his voice.

"Feel free to turn on the TV Andy, the remote should be on the coffee table."

"Thanks Sam!"

Turning on his huge plasma TV, I mean who really needs a TV so big? I turn it onto a national news channel to catch up on the news of the day. Looking down to the corner I see the clock that pointing out it is after midnight. Getting home this late was starting to take a toll on my body; hopefully I would get a long good night sleep. The next story that was airing caught my eye. It was our cop killer case. It made the national news, and I quickly turned up the volume and shouted to Sam he should come in here for a few seconds. He came in and sat next to me on the couch. We both watched the segment and then he patted my foot that was near his leg and left to the kitchen again.

The sexual tension between Sam and I was becoming over barring. I was starting to lose my ability to function fully around him. We needed to rectify this tonight, being so unfocused at work could cost us our lives, something I was very unwilling to give up right now. Not when I just got to a good place. My dad was doing well on his sobriety, I was starting to mend after the Luke fiasco and Sam was a central part in my life again.

"Andy, burgers are done."

Throwing the blanket off me I walk fast to the kitchen, I was starving! The junk food machine we had at the division did not have very many satisfying choices that tasted good. Sam meets me halfway and walks into the dining room, and sets our plates next to one another. Smiling we both sit down to our first meal together, outside of work. This was one of many first for us within this past day.

Dinner was silent, and slightly awkward. We both wanted to start the conversation about our relationship but we didn't know how so we just stayed quite eating and sipping on the beers Sam brought in before the food.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

As dinner was finishing up Sam told me to wait for him in the living room so we could finally sort out everything. I offered to help with the dishes but he wouldn't hear of it, so I went back to curl up with the soft blanket again. Waiting for Sam to come in after doing the dishes, I start thinking about what I really wanted. I knew I wanted to be Sam.

_Am I really ready to jump back into a relationship, one that was already slightly serious? Maybe we should be friends for a little while longer. I just don't want to hurt Sam if I'm not fully mended before I get into a relationship with him. He deserves so much more than me, a crazy mess of a woman. _

Feeling a finger smoothing out the skin between my eyebrows leading to my nose I break out of my inter monologue and see Sam sitting in front of me. He pulls his hand away and stretches my legs out over his.

_God his hands feel so good on my legs. _

"What are you thinking about so seriously pretty girl?"

Smiling at his new nickname, he seemed to have a lot of them here lately for me, I start off what might be one of the hardest conversations I will ever have in my life.

"I don't know what to do Sam. I know I have these intense feelings for you, but I just got out a pretty serious relationship. I mean I was engaged to him Sam! What would everyone think if I just jump into a relationship with you?"

Before Sam started to talk I look up into his eyes, watching the emotions play across his eyes.

" I don't care what they think Andy. I know you just got out a relationship, trust me I know because it killed me watching you be in it. All I know is that I need you in my life Andy McNally. You came in that day busted through the door ran me down tackled me and from then on, I've needed you. I might not have noticed it at first but I have. Who cares what everyone thinks? What do you want Andy, not what does everyone else want."

Sighing I sadly say, "Sam you know it's not that easy. We have our jobs to think about as well. Best will pull us from partners so fast it's not even funny and I don't want to be partnered with anyone! I don't feel nearly as safe with anything else like I do you. I also don't want to be the division slut, mater of fact I won't be. Everyone is going to start saying I'm jumping from guy to guy, making my rounds."

At this point tears start rushing out of my eyes. I wanted to badly to be with Sam, but I had to think about his job, the Guns and Gang offer, everything. It wasn't as simple as he made it out to be.

"These feeling for you Andy just aren't going to go away. I know you feel them as well. Every time I touch you I feel you tense up before relaxing into my touch. I was the one you called when you had nightmares, you said you needed me."

Sam's voice showed his frustration with me.

"I still do Sam!"

"Then stop making this dam hard! Just be with me! We can deal with the consequences when they come up! Andy fear can't rule you life. Please just stop running away from me."

Wiping my tears away Sam reaches behind him and grabs the box of tissues and hands them to me while saying, "This wasn't what I was expecting with this conversation. I thought you wanted this, wanted a relationship with me."

Watching Sam's eyes flicker with pain, I am quick to answer him.

"Oh Sam. I do want you, but we have to think about these things. Your reputation means everything to me and I won't be the one to ruin it. Another thing what about Guns and Gangs? You would be going undercover all the time, I couldn't handle that. Would you give that up? For as long as I've known you, that is all you have worked for. They finally have an opening in it Sam. You can't give that up you may never get this chance again!"

Sam leans his elbow on his bent legs and rests his face inside his hands.

"I've already given that up Andy, I don't want that life anymore."

"WHAT?"

"Yea, today as I was waiting for you to come out of the locker room I went to talk to Best and tell him I couldn't take the job. I knew it wasn't the right fit for me anymore Andy. Before I met you I never thought about having a future with someone. Sure I dated around, but I always felt numb, like was I was missing something. You filled that hole in my life last night Andy. For you, I would give up anything and everything. I don't care about Guns and Gangs. You will always come first in my life Andy; work will never out rank you importance. Every moment with you I cherish and always will and if that means I have to give up Guns and Gangs, so be it."

His words from last night came up to my mind

"_Anytime and anything for you"_

I couldn't take it anymore my feelings finally boiled over; holding them back wasn't an option anymore. I reach to bring his face up from his hands, and lean my face to his. I place my lips on his. Feeling his lips start responding to my kiss, it quickly deepens and becomes the hottest kiss I've ever had. He pulls my body against his, not caring about anything anymore I allow him to pull me close. I rest of hand over his heart, he was here, and nothing else mattered at that point. As annoying as this normally sounds to me, I felt the fireworks exploding behind my skin and circling my entire body in just a few seconds before starting the circuit all over again.

Breaking away for air Sam rests his forehead against mine. Our eyes lock and for an unknown amount of time they stayed locked. Closing my eyes, relishing in the feeling that were coursing through my body I hear Sam whisper in my ear.

"I want to do that every day of my life with you Andy."

"Just ask me to stay."

"Stay?"

I nod and smile at him before crashing my lips against his again, settling against his chest moving my hands up to wrap around his neck pulling him tighter against me. We may not have gotten everything sorted out, but I knew we were together. Through the good the bad, the thick and thin, he would always be there, and I would always stay right with him. I knew from this moment on it wasn't just Andy McNally anymore; it was Andy McNally and Sam Swarek.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

Some time later we are curled up on the couch together, after Sam lit a fire and turned off the lights. He also lit candles. The atmosphere was so romantic. I could almost feel myself falling deeper in love with him with every second that passed. Sam voice breaks the silence that has settled between us.

"So we're together right."

"Yes boyfriend."

The smile on Sam's face as I called him boyfriend out shined any fire that burned. Looking into his eyes I could see happiness flash in the dark brown irises. I may have even seen love flash in his eyes as well, but that was far too soon to say. Feeling a kiss being placed to my forehead I become more aware of feeling Sam start shifting around.

"We should get to sleep, tomorrow is going to be another long day."

Even though Sam mentioned moving his arms tightened around me, effectively ending any movement I might have thought of made.

"Just because I said we should move girlfriend doesn't mean I want to."

Laughing at Sam I pat his cheek before given him a soft kiss. Kisses with Sam were slowly becoming an addiction my own personal drug. They felt so good, so right so freeing.

"Sam we really do need sleep. Tomorrow is going to be so long and I still haven't really caught up from last night, and its already 2 Am. We have to been in at 10 so I need to be up at 8, 8:30 at the maximum!"

Sam loosened his grip on me and allowed me to stand up. I blow out the candles and then felt my knees have something hit the back of them. Screaming I start feeling weightless and notice that my feet are leaving the ground. Glancing over at Sam I see him picking me up, bridal style. Letting out my breath that I took in and held, I wrap my arms around his neck while giving him my biggest smile.

"You scared me Swarek, that wasn't very nice."

Before answering he buries his head into my loose hair and I do allow myself to lean my head against his relishing in closeness with him.

"Hmm, I know but I couldn't resist. I've always wanted to carry you to bed like this. Speaking of bed, which one do you want to sleep in? Mine or the guest bed, I would prefer my bed but that's just me."

I chuckle at his comment and tell him his bed as we starts walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Thank you Sam" I whisper in his ear softy.

"What for Andy?"

"For saving me from myself, for being here for me, just for everything past present and future that you will do or have done."

Feeling his cool made up bed hit my back I know I am being laid down. Sam hovers over me, his hand running over my face and through my hair.

"Anything for you baby. Anything and everything."

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

After Sam and I kiss for a little while, with him hovering over me, we break apart and get ready for bed. Sam just pulls off his pants and shirt sleeping in his black boxer briefs. I head to the bathroom to change, seeing a door in the bathroom I open it and see Sam's closet. Smiling I strip off my shirt and pants and walk into his closet.

Looking for his old police academy shirt, I find an old baseball jersey with "Police Blues" written on the front with his last name written on the back and the number one just below it. Of course Sam would have the number one kersey. Smiling I knew walking out with just this on would knock Sam off his feet. I pull the jersey on, and gather my clothing to place back into my overnight bag I've left in the bathroom while searching for Sam's shirt.

Sam's reaction was funny and extremely sexy. Walking out of the bathroom I lean against the door frame watching Sam pull down the covers.

"Hey officer", I say in my sexiest voice.

Sam looks at me quickly before looking back down and then quickly taking a second glance once his mind recognizing that I was in his shirt.

"Woman, are you trying to kill me. You look so sexy and beautiful baby." I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist and he does the same to me.

"Hmm thank you. You don't look half bad yourself officer. I reach my hand down and snap the elastic of his boxers briefs against his toned olive skin. Sam hisses as the elastic meets his flesh and pulls me against him shortly after crashing his lips against mine in a hard demanding kiss.

I moan into the kiss and have to pull back quickly before things get too far, somewhere they couldn't go yet.

"Sam we have to take things slow right now. I'm not ready to be intimate with you. I still need some time to heal from everything that happened."

"I understand, and I can wait as long as you need Andy. This is not about sex for me."

Hugging Sam I pull away and we both head to his bed to start relaxing and trying to get some sleep. As we get in Sam sets the alarm clock to go off at 7:45 AM I look over at him.

"Why don't you set that for 8:30? We both are going to need the sleep."

"You can sleep until 8:30 I'm making you that breakfast we missed out on this morning."

"That sounds great. Good night baby."

I lean up to kiss Sam one last night before falling into sleep curled against his chest.

"Good night Andy."

I feel one last sensation of Sam kissing the top of my head before sleep overcomes me and I slip into the darkness. Into the dreams of the future for Sam and I with so much hope and promise already built up.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Sam:**

Feeling Andy relax against my chest where she was curled up, I wrap my arms around her pulling her as close as I can towards my body. Knowing I was her boyfriend now the smile since she said yes hadn't left my face. I was in a constant state of euphoria. I couldn't believe that my dream of being with Andy was finally here; it was finally my time to show her what true love really was and how she was supposed to be treated by a man.

I kiss the top of her head one more time before snuggling my head into her long chocolate locks ready to spend the rest of my life tucked in bed with the beautiful woman beside me, the woman I get to call my girlfriend now.

Dreams that night were filled with many pictures. Pictures racing by my eyes contained the many wonderful dates to come up in our relationship. Our wedding day flashed in my mind as well, Andy looked like an angle with her white dress. Then the next imagine made the others look almost non important. I was looking down on Andy and I in the hospital. On closer inspection of the picture I see Andy holding a little blue bundle and me looking down on my wife and son tears rolling down my eyes. I was a father, something I never thought I would ever want. However, with Andy by my side I wanted as many kids as she would bless me with. Little junior versions of McNally-Swarek's would complete and already seemingly perfect life with their crazy reckless abandonment that they would get from their mom and their courage would come from both of their parents.

Sleep came easier than it had ever before, thanks to Andy, thanks to love.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Author's Note 2:** I have to say I think this might be one of my favorite chapters in this story so far. This chapter was so easy to write, the easiest yet. The baseball jersey actually came from my first night after moving in with my boyfriend. He's 6'4 and I'm a short 5'6 so his college baseball jersey swallows me whole. But anyway, don't get your hopes up; life is not going to be all sunshine and roses for the happy couple, but will of course end happily for the duo.

**Author's Note 3:** Up next is going to be the reactions from their friends, and will they still be able to ride together or will Frank spilt them up? The cop case is going to unravel even father for our officers! So stay tuned for the next update!

**Author's Note 4:** I am very disappointed in the review amount for this chapter. I only received 6 so far, and that's exactly wonderful it's far from wonderful. Are people loosing interest in the story? I'm always getting favorite story and favorite author alerts, but I need reviews please! I'm going to need at least 10 and would like maybe even 15 every chapter. I will need at least 10 before I update the story. So once I get ten reviews I will update, but not a moment sooner. I don't think 10 is too much to ask for right? For those of you who are always reviewing thank you soooooooo much, you are the best! Anonymous reviews are welcome as well; I'm not picky about those.


	8. Our Song?

**Title:** Calling Out For Help

**Couple:** Sam/Andy

**Rating:** T, mild language and may have some adult themes later.

**Part:** 8 of?

**Pages:** 11

**Spoilers:** season 2 episodes 1-8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue… Wish I did…. :D

**Summary:** Sometimes a person's ego gets in the way. What will happen when Andy's gets in the way of her calling out for help? Sometimes calling out for help can be the hardest to do ever.

**Authors Note 1**: This is spilt into multiple points of view again, I think almost every chapter from here on out will be. Makes it easier to tell the story faster, and I think it makes the story a little more full, but please let me know if you don't like the multiple points of view in one chapter because that's an easy fix and I wouldn't mind doing it at all!

**Calling Out For Help: Our Song?**

**Andy: **

Hearing the alarm go off in the morning I try to snuggle deeper into Sam not wanting him to get up. Sam finally shuts the loud blaring noise off and starts running his hand up and down my back, sending me into a state of utter sleepiness again.

"I have to get up Andy."

I mumble something into his warm skin and he just chuckles before asking to clarify what I said. Sighing I move my face, to uncover my mouth so I could talk.

"I said ok, but that breakfast really could wait until we are off these crazy shifts, laying here with you is enough for now."

"Oh for now Hun? When will it become not enough? I need a time frame to make sure I can up the ante and keep you satisfied. "

Laughing I roll over and place my head on his pillow just a few centimeters from his and look into his eyes.

"You know you have become such as sap here lately. Anyway you will always be enough for me Sam."

"Yea well when I have a beautiful woman sleeping in my bed and kissing me saying she needs me I tend to become a little soft around my hard edges. But of course that's only for a woman named Andréa McNally. Do you happen to know her by chance? She's a great cop."

Laughing I push Sam away a little bit and roll over on my back looking up at the white ceiling.

"Sam what are we going to do about work? I mean are we going to tell anyone? "

Sam sighs and leans up to rest his forearm on his pillow and leans his hand to his head and uses it to hold his head up forming a triangle between the body parts.

" I don't know Andy. Maybe we should keep it on the down low. As I told you the other day, the ones who really care for you are going to find out. They will know just by looking at our faces because neither one of us can keep a smile off for longer than a few seconds."

"Yea, let's keep it on the down low and just tell our close friends. I don't want to be spilt from you while on patrol. I would worry too much about you to focus."

Sam smiles before relaying the same thoughts to me in his own unique way, "Same here Andy, I would feel the exact same as you. Now I really do need to get in the shower, because I'm making you a good breakfast."

"Ok, wake me when you get out? I'm going to sleep for a few more minutes."

"Will do baby."

Sam quickly moves out of the bed after giving me a sweet simple kiss. I could help but internally groan and him walking around the room only covered by a pair of form fitting boxer briefs.

"Sam unless you want me to join you in the shower you better get your handsome butt in there."

Turning around Sam is smirking as he comes over to me leaning down to whisper something in my ear. "Who said I didn't want you in the shower with me?"

I had to push Sam away and dig myself deep into the warm white sheets covering his bed before pulling him down and making us late for work. Hearing the bathroom door shut I smile and close my eyes falling asleep for the last remaining minutes before starting another crazy day with my _boyfriend _beside me.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

Sam stayed true to his word and woke me up after he got out of the shower and was dressed. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 8:20, perfect timing.

Kissing Sam before pulling off his jersey and stepping into the shower I hurry through my shower routine so I could taste "Sam Swarek's famous breakfast."

After taking a warm shower I get dresses in some jeans and a long sleeved green t-shirt. The news I heard playing in the living room said something about a high being around 55 degrees today. Walking out of the bedroom I place my overnight bag by the dresser in the room and start walking down the hallway to the stairs leading to the lower level.

The cold hardwood floors running throughout the house made my feet cold so I turn around going back to the bedroom and grab a pair of socks before going downstairs.

As I make it down the stairs I start smelling all of the wonderful breakfast smells I missed a child after my mom left. My dad was never one to cook at all. I walk up behind Sam and wrap my long forest green sleeved covered arms around his stomach.

"Good morning." I say to him just before I plant my lips against his neck, I feel his abs tighten as I kiss him and I can't help but feel happy about making him feel that way.

"Morning, coffee is over there" he points with the spatula towards a cup, " I already made it the way you like it about a minute ago so it might still be scalding."

"Thank you, breakfast smells wonderful! What all are you making?"

Sam puts the dirty pan he finished using in the sink and kissed me quickly before moving to grab something out of the oven.

"Well I made eggs, bacon, pancakes and biscuits. I think that should be enough right? Oh and the pancakes are either regular, or chocolate chip and we have some fresh fruit as well."

Taking in a breath through my noise I can smell the wonderful smells of this amazing looking breakfast. It made my mouth water.

"It smells so good. Thank you for making this Sam." Sam leans over and kisses me, and pulls away before it can get out of hand.

"You're welcome Andy. Let's eat its 9 and we need to leave in about 20 minutes, so that we have enough time to change and get grilled by our friends about our relationship status."

I help Sam take everything into the dining room again and go back to bring both our coffees after refilling them. Sitting down I feel Sam's hand make contact with my leg. His thumb rubs smooth circles over my jeans as we eat. I can't remember a time I have ever been this comfortable with a man before.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

Breakfast was finished fast, we were both starving and it was too wonderful to stop eating. Sam took our plates into the kitchen putting them in the skin to rinse off and leave to clean later. I follow and bring our empty coffee mugs. After rinsing those off I see Sam grabbing the to-go mugs from yesterday and filling them. I smile heading out of the kitchen to get my boots and jacket on.

A few seconds later Sam comes into the room and hands me the to-go mugs then pulls on his shoes and jacket and grabs both of our bags so we can head to the division to start what is sure to be another long day.

Walking out to the truck once he locked the front door of his house, he opens the passenger door for me. When I thought he was going to shut the door he actually steps up on the rail to help people get up into the cab and kisses me deeply. He pulls away a few moments later to catch his breath.

"That's because I won't be able to do that all day, and I know it's going to drive me crazy."

"Mhhmm... It might just kill me. I'm becoming addicted to your kisses Sam Swarek."

He smiles before getting off the rail and shutting my door. Opening the back passenger door he throws our bags in and runs around the truck trying to get out of the cold morning.

"It's freezing out there!"

"I know, which is going to make it a crazy patrol day. I swear when it rains or is cold people drive like an alien abducted their brain cells!"

Sam laughs at my little rant as he pulls the truck out of the short driveway. Reaching over he turns the heat up and also turns the radio on. The song playing automatically think of my relationship with the gorgeous broody man sitting next to me with his hand inter woven with mine.

_Somethin' in the way you throw your hair back over your shoulder  
>Somethin' in the way you smile when you lookin my way<br>Well I got no concerns;  
>The days are long and the nights are gettin colder,<br>Because of this I've got to try to honor you hunny  
>Please its gunna be alright<em>

Baby I never wished for a change in my condition,  
>I'm not rich but I know that the sun will shine for me<p>

Listening to the song as it finished playing a few moments, I hear the radio show host tell the listeners the song was change in my condition by keegan. I look over at Sam as we stopped at light and we both say at the same time,

"Our song?"

We both laugh and nod to one another our agreement even though it was pretty obvious we already agreed with one another.

A few moments later we pull into the division parking lot. I glance at the clock and see its 9:35 we had about five minutes before we really had to go inside. I turn my head and look out at the leaves blowing against the parking lot. They were so beautiful. Fall was my favorite time, well minus the cold weather I could probably do without that.

"We should head in." Sam says as I turn to look at him. I lean over and kiss him, for what might the last time for well over 12 hours.

"Yea, let's go."

Sam gets out and I open my door before he is able to get around to it and I feel his arm wrap around my waist.

"I thought we were going to keep this on the DL Sam?"

"Oh we are, but yesterday I did this a lot so I think we will be ok if we allow some touching. "

I nod as he unwraps himself from me to get our bags. We walk into the division, unknowing of what a crazy day it was going to turn into.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Sam:**

Walking towards the men's locker room after watching my _girlfriend, it feels so good to finally be able to classify Andy as that, _go into her own locker room I see Oliver following me, a knowing look written over his face.

"Hold it Ollie; I'll answer your questions once we getting the locker room."

I glance back and see him nod and just continue to walk behind me. As soon as the door shut and we saw we were the only ones in the room I hear Ollie whoop with happiness.

"WOOHOO! Yes I win I win I win!"

I catch what he was saying and quickly looked over at him doing his old man dance while questions were running ramped through my mind about what he won.

"Yea old man dancing, chain that thing down and get over here and tell me exactly what you won why don't you?"

"Who are you calling old man old buddy? If I remember correctly someone is only a few days younger than me. That classifies you as old to."

"Thanks for the update there Oliver, I really don't need a reminder of how old I am." While saying this I open the dark blue locker and start getting my uniform ready to put on. I look over at Oliver and see him smirking. I wasn't expecting his next comment.

"What is the younger misses already wearing you out?"

"Hahaha, really funny Ollie, and no she's not, in case you forgot we've all been working crazy hours lately."

"Yea sure whatever you say. Anyway, so what are you and McNally now?"

"Were **finally** together", I tell Oliver with a smile on my face and stress the word finally. Buttoning up my shirt and tucking it into my pants I put my bag in my locker and shut it.

"Good for you man good for you."

We both sit in silence while lacing up our shoes, and start heading towards the parade room.

"Don't think I've forgotten about your little "I win" chant Ollie. I will find out what you won."

Oliver snapped his fingers, as we walked out and he saw Andy. He hugged her and I heard him whisper his congratulations to her. I smile and follow the two into the parade room. Andy sits next to Traci who is texting someone, Jerry I bet with the way he's looking at his phone as if trying to make it ding alerting him to a text message, and I stand in the back as I normally do.

Best walks in a few moments later with Noelle behind him. Both with crazy smiles on their faces and their lips looked a little swollen.

_Woohh! Williams and Best are together! About dang time!_

I look at Andy and see her eyebrow quark and I know she's thinking the same thing as me.

"Good morning officers of 15th division. We don't have any new leads currently on the cop killer. We still have forensics lab working on particles found at the scene so I keep everyone updated when we get more. Other than that keep eyes and ears open today please. The weather is getting colder and people start driving crazy around this time because of holidays coming up."

Frank continued on for an undetermined amount of time but I kept moving my eyes to Andy who was doing the same thing. She was sitting at the corner of a desk so she was half turned towards Frank and half towards me. I smile and look down but what was said next shocked both of.

"I hear congratulations are in order for two fellow officers. It's about dang time McNally and Swarek! It took you long enough to finally get together!"

"WHAT?" Andy and I both shout at the same time.

"Oh please, you two are so obvious!" Williams and Jerry both say within a few seconds of one another.

Frank smiles and puts his two cents in as well, "I mean come on Sammy, you're smiling, so that means something is up. McNally over here can't keep her eyes off of you. You're both facing one another. It's so obvious."

Looking over at McNally I see her blushing and trying to hide her face in her hands. I can't help but chuckle and look down at my shoes, slightly embarrassed that we were both so obvious.

Oliver breaks me out of my embarrassment when this lame comments.

"Ooooo! Busted buddy! So much for a low profile old man! I thought you were good at this under cover thing!"

The whole room busts out laughing at Oliver's comment and I can't help but laugh to. Leave it to Oliver to break the tension building in the room.

"Well if you're all done goofing off now, I would like to hear the rest of Best's notes on today. So shut up!"

Everyone recognized that voice as soon as it came out of her mouth.

"Jo shut up" a bunch of officers spout off, and I can't help but laugh even more. Jo was so unwelcomed it was comical.

"OK people back to my briefing. Diaz you and Epstein together, Peck I want you riding with Nash and Williams you're on desk with Shaw in booking. McNally and Swarek I can't believe I'm saying this but you make great partners so I won't break you up for now, but please don't make me regret it! Serve Protect, and embarrass McNally and Swarek some more!"

Everyone starts heading towards there assigned partners and start rolling out of the division.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

The beginning of shift started out normal, a couple of car wrecks, a shoplifter, nothing exciting. I felt like it was going to be a boring day. I kept thinking back to the murders. Something wasn't right, I couldn't place it though. It kept bugging me all shift.

A few hours into our shift Andy and I were stopped on the highway conducting a speed trap with Diaz and Epstein Nash and Peck and a few other officers. Andy and I were radar checking the speeds of the passing cars while the other partners would go after the speeders that Andy and I determined were too fast and needed a ticket.

During a slow moment, I finally get a chance to talk to Andy.

"So much for keep this relationship on the down low."

Andy chuckles and just responds with "Oh well, I didn't think we were that obvious but I guess now we don't have to worry and have this hanging over our heads we can just be."

"True, I never really thought of it in that way. I just wanted to make you happy. I'm ok with people knowing about us. They need to get use to it, because this is a forever thing for me."

Looking over at Andy I see her eyes watering, "Don't cry!"

"They are happy tears I swear! This is a forever thing for me to Sam."

Smiling we kiss lightly, and go back to the radar gun catching a blue older Honda right away. Andy quickly radios the information to the other officers.

"Blue Honda accord, older model, plate number NBH 4565, 85 in a 70."

"Copy that Diaz and Epstein on it."

Turning my head I see Diaz pull his patrol car onto the ramp he was waiting on and flicks his lights on, no doubt with Epstein grinning like a school boy the whole way.

"Blue Honda accord stopped."

The radio goes silent for awhile and I keep checking speeds of the cars, when the radio clicked back to life.

"Requesting back up, driver may have a gun. I repeat requesting back up driver may have a gun in car."

Andy quickly responds and flips on the lights as I put the radar gun in her lap and throw the car into gear quickly speeding to help out.

"Copy that 1504, McNally and Swarek responding."

Arriving at the scene a few short seconds later, I quickly get out of the car and draw my gun with my door protecting me. I glance and see Andy doing the same thing so I go ahead and start my commands.

"SIR! PLEASE PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM."

The man puts his hands in the air and I give him the next command.

"OPEN THE DRIVER SIDE DOOR WITH YOUR LEFT HAND WHILE KEEPING THE RIGHT IN THE AIR."

Once again the man does as told.

"STEP OUT OF THE CAR SIR."

The man steps out of the car, and I quickly move to handcuff him, but not without recognizing him.

"Officer Smith?"

"Hey Officer Swarek!"

I hand him off to Andy after I check to make sure he doesn't have anything on him.

"Officer McNally, take the suspect to the squad car will you and get us some gloves. We need to check his car."

Andy nods and takes Smith to the squad car. She comes back with gloves for herself, me, and Diaz. Epstein was waiting in the car with Officer Smith to make sure he didn't try to escape.

After a full car search we did find four guns, all of which he had permits for, so we couldn't take him to jail. I go back to the squad car and write up the ticket for Officer Smith's speeding.

As Andy and I were getting back in the car, we watch the blue Honda pull away and I hear my cell phone dig alerting me that I had a text message.

_Frank wants all available units in parade room in 20. Something about the cop case has come up. –Noelle_

I show Andy the text as I pull the car out on to the highway, I hear Andy radioing the information to the other officers that were doing the speed trap with us and shortly we are all heading back to the barn.

Walking into the parade room Frank starts his briefing.

"We have found the surveillance tapes of the gun room at the 10th division. We know who the officer that stole his gun is. Officer Caleb Smith is our suspect. He drives a bull Honda accord older model, with the license plate NBH 4565.

I look over at Andy who is standing next to me, I felt her tense up, and I know we may have just allowed the suspect to get away without even knowing it.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Officer Caleb Smith, aka "killer": **

I pull off the side of the highway pulling my blue Honda back into the road way watching my review mirror as the patrol cars slip farther and farther away from me. That was a close call. The boss wouldn't have been happy if I had been brought in.

I hear my phone ring a while later and see it's the boss, it was about 2 hours after my receiving my ticket.

"So you got caught speeding. You could have just caused us both to go down. You can't do that Smith, I'm a detective. I will keep the heat off but you can't be making stupid mistakes like that, or I will be forced to deal with you as well, but they know it's you that got Officer Mathews gun and killed those people, oh and only 6 were killed 3 were just injured."

"I understand."

"Good."

The line went dead I throw my phone into the passenger seat and pull of the highway at the exit that leads to a fast flowing river. It was the perfect place to throw my guns.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Author's Note 2:** Well there is the 8th chapter! I know I left it as a cliff hanger but I think it needed one. Plus this chapter was getting way to big. I had to cut it somewhere!

**Author's Note 3:** Next chapter will have the murders plot totally unravel, and the real hunt begins. It will hit closer to home than anyone would expect.

**Author's Note 4:** Reviews are back to where I think they need to be in order for me to feel like people enjoy this story enough to continue putting worth an effort and my time. I hope **traceyswarek** like the preview! The song I am using as Sam and Andy's is change in my condition by keegan, here is the link for anyone who might want to listen to it .com/watch?v=QlXAttkXc7o. So ten more reviews please?


	9. All Out Man Hunt

**Title:** Calling Out For Help

**Couple:** Sam/Andy

**Rating:** T, mild language and may have some adult themes later.

**Part:** 9 of?

**Pages:** 8

**Spoilers:** season 2 episodes 1-8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue… Wish I did…. :D

**Summary:** Sometimes a person's ego gets in the way. What will happen when Andy's gets in the way of her calling out for help? Sometimes calling out for help can be the hardest to do ever.

**Authors Note 1**: I have to really say thank you to all my reviewers. The first view was from an anonymous reader who pretty much berated me, and told me I had no right to be writing. That I wasn't writing for the right reasons, the list go on with the amount of bull crap she said. Needless to say I promptly deleted the review, and was grateful for all my reviewers that I got saying I wasn't horrible at writing and that built my confidence back up so I could write this chapter. You guys rock!

**Calling Out For Help: All Out Man Hunt**

**Andy: **

_Officer Caleb Smith, we just let him go. Frank is going to be so mad at Sam and me. _

Looking over at Sam I see his eyes are wide and his skin is sweaty. I take a hold of his hand to sooth both of us. Frank dismisses the room after handing out a photo of the wanted officer.

Sam and I step up to the podium with Chris and Dov to tell Frank about stopping Officer Smith earlier.

"Sir, can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure McNally. Diaz Epstein, Swarek you need anything?"

Sam spoke up answering the question, "We all are involved in this. Earlier today we were running a speed trap on the highway and caught an older model blue Honda accord. Diaz and Epstein went to give the car a speeding ticket and that's when Diaz radioed that he thought the suspect driving the car had guns. McNally and I went to back up and when we checked the car I noticed right away who the driver was. Best, it was Officer Smith. We let him go because he had permits but we did give him a ticket."

Frank hung his head down and motioned for the four of us to sit down. Running his large hands over his face he looks at us.

"There was nothing you could have done. Nobody knew at the time that it was Smith that got a hold of the gun. We don't even know if he's the shooter. Is there anything else we should know?"

Diaz pipes up with a piece of information that I had forgotten about.

"We Sir, there was the name of a river that he seemed to heading in the right direction to get to. He may be dumping the guns there."

"Good work Diaz. I am going to get a search warrant for his house, car and any other properties. I want you four on the squad to serve the warrant ok?"

We all nod and I feel myself breathe again. I thought it was going to be so much worse. Frank leaves the parade room first running to his office to get the warrant. He talks to Jo on the way and Jerry.

I see Jo get on her cell phone right away and leave Frank's office. She looked stressed, like she was up to something. Before I could move and see what was going on with her, I feel Sam's strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me against him. I look at the door that I hear shut and see Dov and Chris walking away giving me the thumbs up smiling at them I give the sign back to them.

Sam asks me with his husky voice "How about some lunch?"

"Sounds great, how much time do you think we have?"

"About 30 minutes for Frank to get the warrant maybe less."

"Ok, what do you want?"

"How about I go grab us some food form our deli and ill bring it back to you. I see Traci keep glancing in here so I'm assuming she really wants to talk to you about something."

I turn around in Sam's arms and kiss him on the lips. In the background I hear our friends cheering about our first public display of affection. I pull back and Sam un-wraps his arms from around me. With a kiss to my forehead he leaves to get us some lunch, and Traci runs in almost as soon as Sam walks out.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

Traci sits down next to me and just smiles at me, "It's good to see you happy Andy."

I blush lightly and feel my skin stretch to fit a huge smile that is now plastered on my face.

"Thanks Traci. He makes me feel so good; I haven't wanted to run once with him. That's something I've never felt with a man before. Everything is finally in its right place."

Traci pats my hand, but we interrupted as Noelle, Oliver, Dov and Chris all walk in.

"Where's Sammy boy McNally?" Oliver asks me as he sits down in his normal sit in the back of the parade room.

I turn my chair around to face him and tell him, "He is out getting us some lunch and should be back soon."

The room goes silent after that. Oliver leaves to call his wife telling her that he will be home late once again. Noelle also leaves after getting a text; I watch her walk towards Best's office to do who knows what.

Dov, who was never one to leave a room to be silent, pipes up with his excited voice; "My first search warrant execution! Hell yea! This is going to be fun. Which team to think I will be on? I hope it's the river one. I've always wanted to see the dive team in action. "

The rest of us that were left in the room just shake our heads. This job would always be a little boy fantasy for Dov and job like it was for the rest of us.

Sam walks in a few moments later hands me my food and I thank him with a kiss before he pulls up a chair to my table and we both eat. As we do everyone for the warrants starts flowing in and Best comes running in. As I was finishing my lunch Best runs in.

"Get ready to roll everyone. We have the warrants. Be careful out there we don't where Officer Smith is. I want McNally, Swarek, Epstein, and Shaw all on river search with the dive team. I will be there with you. Williams and Nash I want you at Officer Smith desk at the 10th division. The rest of you will be at his house. Whoever finds his car we have a search warrant for that as well so we can search it. Let's head out!"

We are given copies of all three search warrants and we all have a picture of Officer Smith. As we are all heading out I hear Best ask a question.

"Has anyone seen Jo? She should be here?"

Nobody has so Best sighs and brings Jerry along to help.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

Sam and I get to our squad car the same time everyone else does. We all put our lights on and start the long drive down to the river we knew he was going to. It was about an hour outside our region but I knew we would make it in half the time with lights and open highway to drive fast on.

Sam breaks me out of my thoughts with a worried voice. "I need you to be careful out here Andy. We don't know if he's going to be in the woods around the area ok? "

I reach over and pat his leg to reassure him I wasn't going to "pull a McNally" today.

"I will be, and you do the same Swarek."

The rest of the ride was filled with listening to the radio chatter. Every now and then we would have an update if someone at the station found anything else out about Smith but nothing major.

Frank kept asking if anyone had heard from Jo, and still nobody had. It was odd; she should be jumping on this right away. She always enjoyed a suspect chase. This should be even more thrilling for her. The suspect was a cop and had the same thought process as we do therefore making this case harder. He was always going to be step ahead of us.

"Officers, we are just got word from Williams and Nash that Officer Smith's car was not at the office building of the 10th division. We are still waiting on word from the house warrant if it was there."

I pick up the radio and relay that we had received the information.

"1504, copy that 10-4 Best."

Frank's voiced filled the car with the information and I can't help but feel my gut drop a little bit more. What if the car was at the river? That means the suspect had all the woods to run and hide in. It made it that much more dangerous for everyone involved.

Looking over at our GPS system in the car I see we are almost there, and only had about five more miles to go. We were walking into unknown territory and a known cop killer was the suspect. My nerves were starting to get the better of me.

Sam could tell, because he just reached over and grabbed my hand, giving it a squeeze to reassure me that everything would be ok. That he and I would be going home together tonight, whole and without a scratch on either one of us.

"Officers just received word from home warrant. The car was not at Officer Smith's house. It is likely to be at the river still. Be advised."

Those words made me dread being a part of this warrant. The suspect was loose and more than likely still at the river. The river we were heading towards full force.

Sam this time radios the response in; I was far too lost in my thoughts to do it myself.

"1504, copy that 10-4 Best."

Pulling up to the sight we were parking our squad cars at we atomically see the blue Honda accord sitting there, with nobody in it.

I sigh and look over at Sam.

"We'll be ok Andy. Come on let's get this started so we can go home."

Seeing everyone outside and by Frank's SUV patrol car, which was going to be used as command central right now, I start to move to get out of the car. Sam pulls me back and gives me a kiss. Not just a regular kiss but a kiss that was filled with worry. The kiss made me more on edge. I could feel something was off, but I couldn't place my finger on it. When we get out of the car I see a lot more officers than suspected. I realize then that our SWAT team has also come to help out.

"Ok officers, I want two of you searching the car, and then come join the rest of us by the river. The dive team should be here within five minutes so let's get going and start the search for the suspect shall we?"

All the officers but Shaw and Epstein start heading towards the river. We all have our guns drawn because there is no known location of the suspect. As the group of about 20 of us makes our way to the river, I can't help but get more nervous and out of sorts with every step we take deeper into the woods deeper into the unknown.

This was not a new situation for me; it was much like the first time I was strangulated. The prisoner transport that I had royal screwed up came to my mind. Fresh as if it had happened yesterday and not months ago, more exactly one year ago in a few weeks, its crazy how fast time flies when you're having fun. Well not really fun, not until here lately have I been having fun, but I was getting off track. I really needed to focus on my job.

I faintly hear the sound of rushing water and I knew we were getting closer to the river. Frank confirms my thoughts a few seconds later.

"ETA two minutes to the river officers, be careful and pay attention!"

Sam looks over at me and I look at him. He smiles and I feel a stirring in my stomach. Something was telling me this was going to be the last time I would see the dimple smile I came to love so much. A feeling I didn't like having one bit.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

Arriving at the river Frank signals to us that the suspect is at the edge of the flowing water. Frank steps out first with the rest of us were surrounding him as back up. Frank steps out from the tree line and starts to command the suspect.

"Officer Smith. We have a warrant for your arrest. Step away from the guns and put your hands in the air!"

I see Smith stiffen. He does as told right up to the moment of Frank going up the handcuff him. I watch in slow motion as I see him kick the guns in the river and start running. He darts into the tree line by the time any of the backup officers register what happened. We all take off to start the all out man hunt.

Starting to run I break away from the pack with Shaw who came back from the car just as Smith kicked the guns. Looking around where I am walking I can't find Sam. He must have broken away from the group as well with someone else. I feel a tug on my belt and look back and see Oliver turning down my radio. Oliver quickly explains his actions to me in a low whisper.

"If we have the radio on full volume then he can hear anytime we get a report. Use all your senses McNally. Keep on your toes, and your gun drawn. Let's move."

I nod to him and quickly follow his footsteps canvassing the area.

A few minutes, maybe 30 and I hear footsteps moving in the direction towards the river. I dart over to the sound with Oliver and see the dive team quickly moving down to the river. Hopefully they can retrieve the guns. Although they wouldn't do us much good now and they weren't the murder weapon. We already have the murder weapon.

Getting back on course I hear Sam radio in his position and that he just caught a sighting of the suspect running northwest towards the highway. Oliver chuckles and tells me "We had a wrecker for the station following us here just in case, and the car is already loaded and heading back to the division."

I shake my head and hear Oliver relay the information to everyone else.

Finally after a long search I come up behind the suspect. I motion to Oliver and quietly place my gun back in its holder. I tackle Officer Smith and hear him groan out a few cuss words. He wiggles but I had a good hold on him and Oliver quickly runs over and handcuffs him. Standing up after getting him cuffed I high five Oliver and report the capture to the rest of the team.

"We have him guys and we are heading out towards the highway to command central, McNally and Shaw out."

Turning up my radio I quickly hear responses from everyone except Sam. That leaves me filling numb. Walking back to command central with the suspect and Oliver, I feel like I am feeling something behind. I shake the feeling and keep walking. For someone reason I feel the need to whisper out

_I love you Sam Swarek. _

Oliver looks at me with confusion, and I just shrug, hoping I could tell the tall dark and handsome man when I got to him that I do love him.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Sam:**

I was walking through the woods with Dov after everyone had split apart. I was going to go with Andy but she took off like bat out of Hell and Oliver said he would go with McNally. I knew it was because I would be more worried about protecting her than watching what I was doing.

Turning down my radio and telling Epstein to the same we start walking through the woods with our guns drawn. I motion for Epstein to spilt a farther away from me so we could cover more ground.

Walking through a thick tree landing that was raised a few inches off the ground floor of the woods I step on it and feel a hand curl around my mouth and hear handcuffs snapping shut against my wrist as my attacker grabs my arms and pulls them back.

"Hello Officer Swarek, so nice of you to join us today."

I feel myself being pushing down to the ground but I am able to look up and find the crazy blond hair and blue eyes wild with hatred.

"Hello Jo."

I feel her hand go around my neck and feel a piece of cloth being shoved in my mouth and something hard hit my head making my world go black with one finally thought running through my mind,

_I love you Andy McNally_.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Author's Note 2**: Ooooo weeeee! That was a heck of a chapter if I do say so myself. I wasn't planning on having this whole Jo part play out yet but it just fit and Jo made up her own mind to be in this chapter, that crazy woman! :D

**Author's Note 3**: I didn't give anyone a preview because, well the first to review was an anonymous reviewer and I felt it might be a little unfair if I gave it to someone else.

**Author's Note 4**: Up next Andy finds out Sam is kidnapped, and Sam wakes up in a different location. Will he be found in time? And what does Jo want with Sam?

**Author's Note 5**: I would really just like to thank my readers and reviewers once again you guys build me up after a bad day or a bad review. This would have been updated earlier but I had to go to the ER with a blown out knee last night and didn't get home until about eight tonight. So it seems I will have a lot more time on my hands for the next week until school starts! Ten more reviews please?


	10. Shakes so Bad it Moves the Earth

**Title:** Calling Out For Help

**Couple:** Sam/Andy

**Rating:** T, mild language and may have some adult themes later.

**Part:** 10 of?

**Pages:** 8

**Spoilers:** season 2 episodes 1-8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue… Wish I did…. :D

**Summary:** Sometimes a person's ego gets in the way. What will happen when Andy's gets in the way of her calling out for help? Sometimes calling out for help can be the hardest to do ever.

**Authors Note 1**: Thank you all for the reviews! I know I had some spelling mistakes that I caught after posting… story of my life…. But I do have a wonderful reviewer who has offered to be proof read chapters before I post them. So thanks to nana-puddin for taking on this task, this will start next chapter once I find out how to get the chapter to nana-puddin….lol! Hopefully that will help the story be more readable for people.

**Calling Out For Help: Shakes So Bad it Moves the Earth**

**Andy: **

Getting back to command central I start looking for Sam. I couldn't find him or Epstein so I thought maybe they were walking slower than the rest of us. By the time I really start freaking out I see the dive team and Frank walking out of the woods. Looking around once more, sifting through the many blue uniformed covered bodies I can't find him, I can't find Sam.

_Sam where are you? _

Best shakes hands with the lead dive team member and the team parts ways. The SWAT team was packing up as well. I see Best walk over to his SUV and open up the hatch. He places three huge evidence bags in the open space then closes the heavy white door. I see him looking around and keep looking around. He started counting out loud.

"We are missing two. Where are Epstein and Swarek? Everyone should be here by now."

Nobody speaks up and I start feeling tears build up behind my eyes. Something was really wrong.

Frank grabs his radio and begins calling out for Epstein and Swarek.

"Epstein Swarek, what's your 20?"

"Sir, it Epstein, I can't find Swarek."

Frank lets out a low curse and I quickly turn away from everyone to wipe my eyes. Tears were now falling out of my brown eyes and spilling out onto the asphalt of the highway. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to find Oliver there.

"We will find him McNally. Sammy boy knows what's he's doing. If something did happen to him he'll survive. Sam is strong McNally."

I nod unable to find my voice. I knew what Oliver was saying was true, but my mind was racing a thousand miles a minute thinking of anything that had happen to him. Was he hurt? Was he kidnapped?

I hear leaves rustling and I look up hoping to find a head full of dark hair. However I see a skinny Dov walking out of the woods. He looked defeated. I watch as he walks over to Frank and asks to speak with him. I was hopefully Dov may know more than he left on for the entire unit to hear.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Frank: **

Hearing that one of the best coppers I had the pleasure of working with was missing made my stomach plummet to the ground. We didn't know what might have happened to Swarek. I was hopeful that Epstein may know something. Glancing over at McNally while I was waiting for Epstein to return to command central, I see her back towards everyone and Oliver hugging her. I can softly hear a gut wrenching sob coming out of her.

When Epstein came out of the forest I see the look of hope cross McNally features, only to be disappointed when she saw it was her friend and not her boyfriend. Of course as soon as Swarek and McNally get together something like this happens. Nothing can ever be easy for those two. The two who probably deserve to be happy the most out of anyone in the division, Hell maybe even in the world.

_Stay strong Sammy boy, well find you and bring you home to your love._

I walk over to Epstein and we both move a little ways down the road to keep anyone from hearing anything he might say.

"Epstein, what the hell happened out there?"

"Well Sir, Swarek and I spilt apart by a few feet to cover more ground. I never really heard him so I didn't think anything of the silence. When I heard we captured the suspect I headed back to where we both decided to meet up afterwards to head out. I waited a little while and he wasn't there. Then I went looking for him. Sir I found this."

I look down at Epstein's hand and see Sam's gun lying against the pale flesh of Epstein's hand. I bite my tongue to keep from cussing again. I motion for him to continue.

"I found this as well."

Epstein produces a police badge. I look down at the number and I go numb. It can't be her; it has to be a mistake. No way.

"Sir, this is Jo's badge. It has her badge number and her name on the back. Even her ID is still in it."

I nod and we head back to everyone else. I see McNally hung Dov and tell him it's not his fault. I hated to break up the moment but I knew we need to start a full out search of the woods again. In hopes of Finding Sam, even if it was a bleak outlook.

"Ok officers, we are looking for one of our own again. Sam Swarek is missing. Let's roll out; I want everyone back at command central in five hours if we haven't found anything. Keep guns drawn just in case, we have reason to believe it may have been Jo who got him."

I look over at Andy and see the worry for Sam is replaced with hatred for Jo. I motion for everyone to roll out. I make a call to the division and ask for more back up and I see the SWAT team getting geared up again. I question them and the team leader just looks at me and says,

"He's one of us, and that female officer looks like she just got a death sentence so we're assuming she's the officer's girlfriend, were helping to find him even if it takes forever."

I sigh and nod, the more officers, the more ground we cover and faster as well. "Thank you."

They nod and head out again. I wait for the backup to arrive, and allow my thoughts to go wild for awhile. My mind automatically goes towards Noelle. Our budding relationship was still new to both of us, much like McNally and Swarek. There has always been something between us, but I never acted on it. The events of the past couple of hours have made me rethink that stance.

Love between officers was never easy. Things like this happen too often and tear apart relationships. I was hopeful we would find Sam before too late, for his sake and McNally. They were too good together and I was afraid that McNally would turn to the bottle if we didn't find Sam like her dad did after her mom left.

I hear sirens coming down the road and turn my head to watch as at least 30 more cars pull up. Cops from all the divisions showed up, even a couple from Guns and Gangs that worked with Sam before. I brief them all and we all head out into the woods. I lead Nash and Noelle deeper into the woods both of whom had just shown up after getting the call.

All of us were unaware that we had just missed Jo pulling off the road a few miles from us with another man sitting in the passenger seat and Sam in the back hatch knocked out cold to the world.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Sam:**

Waking up what I'm assuming is a few hours later I feel the surface I am on moving, almost as if it was a moving car or something. I open my eyes and see the blue metal of the car hatch. I silent cruse at what has happened. Feeling my arms locked behind me I notice they hit the top of my back pocket. I couldn't feel anything anymore. I was numb, weather from trying to block out any pain I had or just from sheer terror I don't know.

I close my eyes hoping this was all a bad dream and that I would wake up next to my beautiful girlfriend and could forget this nightmare. Opening my eyes again, I realize this is not a dream this is my realty right now. Taking a quick assessment over my body I determine besides probably having a concussion, I was ok. Well as ok as one could be with this situation.

I wasn't even scared for myself. I was scared of what Andy was going through. Whatever I was going through at this moment seemed superficial compared to the pain I know she felt. Hell, I felt the anxiety of being separated from her as well. I can't protect her if I'm being held hostage.

My mind was racing of ways I could have gotten out of the situation. I had my gun in hand I should have tried to use it. I knew I could take Jo, what stopped me? The questions kept coming full force as I feel the car stop moving. Hearing Jo talk I listen carefully to what she was saying.

"I'll unlock the door; you just get him inside fast. I have to get back to work or they will suspect something is up."

I didn't hear a response but the hatch door opened up a few moments later. I see a man I knew and wasn't all that surprised he was involved. After all I took his girl. With one last thought I am blind folded.

_Stay strong Andy. I love you ,and we will get through this._

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Andy:**

Five hours, that's how long I've been running around in the woods with Oliver trying to find Sam. Seven hours since I've last seen his face, or heard his voice. Two hours since I felt the hole in my heart opening up again ripping me wide open. One hour since the worst that could happen started running through my mind. 30 minutes since I imagined a life without him, without Sam.

I look over at Oliver and see he is almost as frantic as I am. Sam was his best friend, it was hitting home hard that Sam was gone and nobody knew anything. Looking up I see the helicopters going over my head. The noise was killer on my ears but if they helped us find Sam I didn't really care about my hearing. As the helicopters pass I hear my radio crackle to life with Frank's voice.

"All officers, report back to command central, it's getting too late."

I hear the responding "10-4s" that went out to Frank and I sigh. I knew it was a lost cause right now because the sun was about to fall behind the horizon for the day. Being in the woods at night with a possible kidnapper and killer on the loose wasn't an option, even if I so badly didn't care if I got hurt as long as I had Sam back.

Oliver lays a hand on my shoulder and then motions for me to follow him out of the trees. I sigh and nod before following him out. When we do reach the final part of the tree line I break down and fall letting the events of the past couple hours take hold of me. I start sobbing and hear Oliver replace his gun in its holster and come over to me. His arms wrap around me in a comforting way, a way that my father use to do before he got hooked on the bottle, it was a fatherly way that he was hugging me I realize. Letting me know that he was here, and he felt the pain as well.

"Come on McNally, we have to get you out of here. Sam will be fine. We'll find him and bring him home to you and in a year or two all of your fellow officers will be at the wedding."

My tears start falling even more rapidly at Oliver's words. I prayed to whoever would listen up in the sky that Sam would come back to me and we would have the life Oliver said we would.

Feeling someone touching my utility belt I look down and see Oliver removing it and handing it someone. Glancing over I see its Jerry and Traci beside me.

"Hold on McNally I'm going to pick you up ok?"

I nod and start to feel a weightlessness take over me again. Much like the same feeling I had with Sam when we picked me up. Even though that seemed like forever again, I knew it was only about 24 hours ago. Laying my head on Oliver's shoulder I take in his scent. It wasn't the one I wanted to be, the one I needed it to be.

"Shaw, what's wrong with McNally?" I hear Frank's voice boom as my group of four walked out from the heavy wooded tree line.

"She's just tired, and everything has caught up with her." Oliver says to answer Best's question.

"McNally I know this is hard, but we will bring him back. I haven't had an officer die on my watch yet, and I sure as hell am not going to let it start. Do you have a place you could stay at tonight?"

I shake my head to indicate no; I didn't want to go back to Sam's. It would hurt too much being there without him.

Oliver pipes up again, "She'll stay with my family Best. My wife would love her to meet her."

I see Frank nod and leave us alone for a few moments and I ask to be put down and automatically wrap my arms around Oliver as if he was my father. In many ways he was, he was there when my dad wasn't.

"Thank you Oliver. You don't have to I can stay at my dad's."

I see Oliver give me the, "yeah right" look before telling me what I already knew he would.

"Andy, I know for a fact Sam doesn't want you staying there. Therefore you won't be. My wife has wanted to meet you for a long time and although I wish it was under different circumstances you need to be around people. Plus it helps that my wife, Zoey, is a psychologist. She might be able to help you cope with this ordeal."

I just nod knowing I wasn't going to win this battle. I un-wrap my arms from Oliver and Traci is on me the moment I'm free. I feel her tears running down her face and hitting my dirt covered uniform.

"I'm so sorry this is happening to you Andy."

"Thank you Traci."

"You know you can stay with me, but I think Oliver is right. Talking to someone may help."

"Ok."

I feel her arms removing themselves from around me and feel another masculine set wrap around me. I see the purple shirt he has under his suit this morning and know its Jerry.

"Well find him rook, just hand in there."

I feel Jerry kiss my head before leaving me with Oliver and walking away with Traci. Oliver breaks me out of my mind.

"Let's get you to the department, and changed. Then well head over to my house for a nice hot dinner ok?"

"Yea."

Oliver leads me to his patrol car, and I pass the one I rode in with Sam. I run my hand along the side, and flashbacks of all the moments I've had with Sam in that car assault my mind. Making the water works return in full force. Removing my hand from the car, I see Jerry walking over with a set of keys someone had given him and get in the car.

The ride back to the division was filled with my sobs and Oliver's silence. I had never wanted Sam with me so bad in my life. I guess the old saying is true.

_You never know what you have 'till it's gone. _

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

When we got back to the barn Oliver tells me to take a shower and to take as long as I needed. He was in no rush to get back home and to meet him in the bullpen when I was done. So that's what I did.

Standing under the hot spray I can feel the water droplets burning my skin, feeling like its being ripped open and torn off. I was ok with feeling pain. It meant I was feeling something at least. When it all became too much I put my back against the cold title that lined the shower and moved myself into a corner pulling my legs up and wrapping my arms around them. I leaned my head down to my knees and let myself cry for everything that had gone wrong. The feeling of loneliness was starting to seep back into my bones, after Sam had chased it off.

The gut wrenching sobs shook my body. The shakes were so bad I would have sworn the earth was moving with me. I was trying to hold myself together, even though my heart had been torn out my chest.

Feeling the water shut off I and a towel being put over me, a voice made me focus on where I was.

"Andy, come on let's get you dressed."

Looking up I see Noelle, and just nod. To numb to say anything that wasn't "I'm fine" which I knew by know everyone saw through. It was my go to answer as when I was in a hard situation or was hurting. Noelle gives me her hand to pull me up and I wrap the towel around me as she does. I walk small steps to locker, and get dressed. Somehow I end up in Oliver's personal car. I don't remember walking to it, but apparently I did.

Pulling up to Oliver's house I see his little girls run out and greet their dad and Zoey come over to me and pull me into a hug.

"I'm Zoey, Oliver's wife. I've heard a lot about you Andy McNally. How about we get you some good food , warmth and then we will talk."

I find my voice long enough to say "Nice to meet you Mrs. Shaw." The sentence was cracked and filled with my sadness. She just smiles at me and tells me to call her Zoey. Turning around to find where Oliver went I see him running in the yard with his little girls. It makes me sad knowing that I may never to have that kind of life with Sam. He may never come back to me.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Jo:**

Crap! Where is my police badge? I know I had it clipped on my belt when I went into the woods to capture Swarek_. _

_The woods! _

No no no no, I couldn't have dropped it! I would have felt it! I wrack my brain trying to figure out where I put it. My desk has been turned inside out, and my car as well. I hear a knock at my door and see Frank and Noelle stand at my door.

"Hello Best, Williams."

"Detective Jo, looking for this maybe?"

I see Frank holding my badge in an evidence bag.

"YES! Where did you find it?" I run over to grab it and he jerks it back and nods to Williams. She quickly pulls my arms behind me. I try to pull them out of her grips but she is strong woman!

"let me go! Why are you handcuffing me! I've done absolutely nothing wrong!"

"I think we need to talk Jo. Williams put her in observation room 2."

Noelle nods and takes me to the room. She slams me down into the cold steal gray chair and before turning on the cameras to record the session she looks me dead in the eye and says "You better tell us where Swarek is or you will never see the light of day again. You got it home wrecker?"

I don't say anything. I watch her turn the cameras on and I wait until someone comes to interview me. Going more nervous with every second that passed and more anxious about what was about to go down.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Author's Note 2:** So there is chapter 10! Wow, I can't believe how fast this is going! I'm thinking maybe 2-4 chapters are left, including an epilogue. I may do a sequel of some sorts once I get settled into my classes and see what kind of extra time I have. Although I have some more ideas for other stories outside of this one that I think everyone will like.

**Author's Note 3:** Both Officer Smith and Detective Jo get interrogated, separately, and one spills the beans on the other… I wonder which one :D Andy will also talk to her dad a little bit and to Zoey as well.

**Author's Note 4:** Updates are going to be spaced out now that I have a proof reader! So expect one every few days. Depends on how fast I can these written and get proof read! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! Ten more please?


	11. Waking up in Hell

**Title:** Calling Out For Help

**Couple:** Sam/Andy

**Rating:** T, mild language and may have some adult themes later.

**Part:** 11 of?

**Pages:** 9

**Spoilers:** season 2 episodes 1-8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue… Wish I did…. :D

**Summary:** Sometimes a person's ego gets in the way. What will happen when Andy's gets in the way of her calling out for help? Sometimes calling out for help can be the hardest to do ever.

**Authors Note 1**: I am so sorry for not updating this sooner! I have a really good reason though, I've been sick with food poisoning and my grandmother has been in the hospital and they can't figure out what's wrong so I've been running back in worth from home to her. It's been a crazy couple of days. But now that I have a few hours free I'm going to try and knock out the rest of these chapters.

**Calling Out For Help: Waking up in Hell**

**Sam: **

Waking up again I see I am in a room with no furniture, like one would expect a house to have. This was my personal Hell right now. Looking around, the room is a dirty white, no pictures, no nothing just a huge column that I have my arms tied to. Wiggling around, I try to loosen the noose around my wrist, with no luck. I sigh and then the door opens.

"Officer Swarek, I would not advise you to try and escape. I'll just kill you then, and I'm trying to keep you alive for as long as I can. "

The blond detective from the 15th division just smiles, and I roll my eyes. I feel his hand slap against the flesh covering my face. No doubt leaving a huge red hand print, and stinging like there was no tomorrow.

I find my voice and as a simple question, "Why did you do it?"

Luke just chuckles and answers, "Because you stole her out from under me. You were just waiting on me to make a mistake with Andy. Well guess what, I did. But see the thing is, I no longer want Andy. She was always the replacement for Jo. I've just finally realized all this."

"So you take me? You what? Torture me now or do you kill me?" I wanted to know what I was up against. I needed to know what I need to make it through to get back to Andy and tell her that I love her.

Luke just smiles, "Well see, it all depends on what the 15th division is willing to do for their most popular officer. Really it's what Andy is willing to do. You took her from me, and now I'm taking you from her. I was always told pay back is a bitch, it's just your turn to be on the receiving end of it."

I lock my eyes into the cold stone blue ones in the detective's head. Was he serious? I didn't take anything from him! Andy came to me because she didn't want him anymore. He cheated on Andy and he just told me that Andy was a replacement.

Luke breaks his eye contact and leaves, the door slamming shut and rattling the post I was tied to. A post I would not be tied to for long though, I would get out of this. Andy needs me, I need her. I couldn't die yet. I wouldn't, I would make it out.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Andy:**

"Zoey, this meal is wonderful, thank you so much for taking me in. Oliver is right; I need to be around people."

Hearing a little girl laugh, I look over and see the man I was just speaking about tickling a little girl. It was their youngest of three, Hannah. She was a precious little four year old who loved her daddy and thought the earth rotated around him. I smile at him but my mind was somewhere else.

It wasn't little Hannah I was picturing. I was picturing a future child with Sam. A little girl who was just as wonderful as Hannah and loved her daddy more than anything else in the world, it was the only imagine that was making me alive right now.

Sam would come back to me. He had to, because I need him to. I fully plan on being able to tell him that I love him and have a future with him. A life full of smiles, laughter, children, and a marriage to last a life time maybe even longer depending on what you believe.

"Thank you Andy. I figure Oliver works so hard all day he needs a good home cooked meal when he gets home. Plus it's healthier for everyone and girls are still growing."

I smile at her. Was I still terrified that Sam wouldn't come back? Yes I was. It was hard to not think that, but I had too much I wanted to do with him, experience with him. He makes me whole, and I can't live without him.

Zoey's voice breaks me out of my trance for awhile.

"Oliver if you will go put the girls down for the night I will do the dishes. Andy, feel free to watch TV. We will talk after I do the dishes ok?"

I protest, "Let me help with the dishes?"

Zoey smiles and nods her head. I pick up all the plates while Zoey takes the serving dishes. I place the plates in the sink and wait for Zoey.

"Thank you for your help Andy but you don't have to."

"Please let me. I need something to keep my mind off Sam being gone. "

"Then I'll wash and you can dry sound good?"

"Sure."

We were both silent the rest of the time we spent washing dishes. I kept seeing Zoey glancing over at me. It was as if she was expecting me to break down at any moment. I was fine though.

_I'm fine. _

The words I had said so many times. The first time I shot someone, the time I got shot myself. The time my mother left, every time something got hard all I would say was "I'm fine." It was the biggest lie I tell myself and everyone else. Sam was the first one to break through and see that I wasn't ever fine.

I hear heavy footsteps coming down the stairs in the main room and look out of the kitchen and see Oliver in jeans and t-shirt sitting on the couch looking for the remote.

"Zoey, where did you put the remote?"

Zoey just sighs shakes her head and mutters something about her husband and tell him where to find it.

"It's on the table, like it always is Oliver!"

I quietly laugh but Zoey hears me. She smiles at me and says "men can't live with them, can't live without them!"

I nod and just smile. I hope that one day this would be my life, my life with Sam hopefully.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

A few moments later, about twenty minutes, the dishes are done and Zoey and I head into the living room. The night time news was on, so we all settled in and listened to what all was going on in the world and around our city.

One of the news reports breaks me out of my zone, and makes tears build behind my eyes.

"Breaking news this report just into our news station from police headquarters tonight. A police officer out of the 15th division has been kidnapped while out on a man hunt. If anyone has news about the wear about of Officer Sam Swarek please call this phone number!"

A phone number to the 15th division came on below a picture of Sam. He looked so handsome in his formal police photo. The sight of his picture just reminded me of the hurt I was suppressing.

Oliver must have noticed because he quickly goes to shut the TV off.

"Well that's enough of the news tonight. Zoey, I am going to go to bed. The guest room is all ready for McNally after you two talk."

Zoey nods and stands up to hug Olive and kiss him goodnight, but she doesn't sit down where she was before. She sits down right next to me.

"Andy, I know this is hard for you, but you can't just keep this all bottled up inside. It's not good for you and don't you want to be good for Sam when he comes home?"

Her words break down my walls and tears start overflowing and slide down my face. Zoey just wraps her arms around me and allows me to cry on her shoulder.

"It's ok Andy. Emotion release is good for you. Just cry it all out."

I finish crying out all my tears and Zoey just smiles at me while handing me a tissue.

"Do you want to go clean your face up before we talk anymore?"

"No, why waste the water? I'm just going to start crying again."

She nods and glances out the window. I look out at well. I see the house lights on the street start turning off, people turning in for the night. The little children of the neighborhood much like the three Shaw little girls, more than likely already in bed trying to sleep the night away. It was Sunday tomorrow and church was early so everyone needed sleep.

"Has Oliver ever told you about me before Andy? I know he was only your training officer for a few days, but I'm hoping we can start a little ahead of the beginning."

"He told me about your job as a psychologist and your three daughters but that's about all we ever had time for."

Zoey just nods before taking a deep breath, "I'm just going to start off with a little about my family. I warn you though; it's kind of sad and may make you cry. It's been years and it still makes me tear up."

"Ok, please don't feel like you have to."

"Trust me Andy. You'll understand

I just nod and Zoey starts her story. It was one I never thought would apply to me but it did in so many ways.

"When I was about six years old the family was in the middle of falling apart. My older sister had died from cancer that was incurable and my mother was slowing trying to rebuild what was left of our life. My poor dad got the brunt of her anger and her depression. He tried to help he really did, but all he had time for was getting me and my brothers off to school in the mornings when my mom wouldn't get out of bed and that was close to every day.

One day while I was at school, I got pulled out early. I seem to remember it being about lunch time when my dad came and got me. All three of my brothers were across the street at the middle and high school so we drove over in silence to get them as well. When I saw my dad walking back to the car with my brothers, I saw him wipe his eyes and I noticed then they looked red. I didn't know it then but he had been crying. My dad never cried, that was the first time I saw him cry.

When we got home my dad told all of his children that our mom left. She packed up her bags and just left. I seem to remember your mom did the same thing to you did she not?"

I look over at Zoey and speak, "yea I was about 14 though." She nods and continues her story.

"Then you understand how I felt about the whole thing. A few days passed before it really hit me that my mom left without me. My dad bless his heart tried to do everything for us, but my older brothers had to step up a lot because my dad had to take on a full time job and a part time just to keep our heads above water. It was rough but we did what we had to. About four years after my mom left my dad met a nice female cop. A couple months into their relationship my father introduced the officer to us. Her name was Samantha Carter.

I grew to like her and when my dad sat all of us down again he informed us that Samantha was going to become our step mom. It was then that I loved her. She became my mother figure and she was everything I ever wanted for a mom. She never tried to replace my original mother, but I was eleven years old at this time. I really wanted a mother, just to talk to me about girl things. My dad and Samantha got married and we welcomed another little sibling into the family. I finally had the little sister I always wanted who looked similar to my older sister we had lost a few years back.

Everything was going well. I was about 13 when things turned bad. Samantha was kidnapped on the job one day by a convict she help convict in a murder. They found her body three days later. We would later find out she was a month pregnant at the time of her death. My dad took it hard and he was never the same since then. I've never been then same, and neither have my siblings. Dad slipped into a horrible depression and turned towards the bottle for comfort, a bottle that would kill him after I had graduated high school but before I married Oliver and had my own family. Once again my siblings and I had to step up and raise our little sister."

Zoey pauses for moment to wipe her eyes before she continues on with the story.

"My father's death and my step mom's death are what drove me to become a councilor. I, out of anyone, understand the pain that comes along with family. Andy, I understand what you're going through. We will find Sam even if I have to do it myself. I won't let you become the shell of a person I was before Oliver and the girls. I would rather go to Hell than witness my husband's favorite rookie slip away."

Looking over at Zoey, I see her arms open and we both openly cry into one another's shoulder, both feeling the pain from our past coming out and the pain of the current events seeping in as well and spewing out into the open.

"Thank you Zoey. Thank you for telling me your story."

"Your very welcome Andy, but now it's your turn to talk. You trust me now and I don't care what you talk about, but you need to let everything out."

I start talking and everything comes out.

" I guess Sam being kidnapped has brought about my old issues from when my mom left. I know Sam's leaving is not even close to being the same, but it still hurts. I need him here with me, and I can't save him right now. He's always saving me, having my back and the one time he needs me to have his I don't. It scares me because Sam may never come back to me, and I wouldn't be able to live without him."

"That's understandable Andy. Sam had no choice. He was taken, and everyone is trying to find him and bring him home to you. People see the way you two are together. Even the pictures I have seen from before Sam and you got together it was obvious that you two belong together. Andy you've found in Sam what Oliver gave me, love. If Sam is close to the man I know he is, then I know that he is trying to come home to you."

I nod and we both just stare out the window until we both declare we are tired and ready to turn in for the night. Zoey shows me to the guest room, where I try but can't fall asleep, because I was missing the warm muscular body I had gotten use to sleep next to.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Jo:**

"TELL ME WHERE SAM IS JO!" I hear Frank yell at me. I just stay quiet.

"I want my lawyer." I say to Frank in a quiet voice.

"Fine." Frank walks out of the room slamming the door behind him and leaves me alone and I start thinking about the day's events. Everything had gone perfect, or so I thought.

A few hours later I see my lawyer walk in and a new officer behind him. I knew the officer remembering he was out of the 27th division.

"Hello I'm Detective Boyd. I will be conducting this interview for the 15th. Let's start off with a little fact check shall we?"

I nod and look over at my lawyer who seems uninterested in what was going on. He was too busy playing a game on his blackberry. I sigh and get ready for the fight of my life. The detective places a tape recorder on the table and presses record before starting.

"What is your name?"

"Jo Rosati"

"Occupation?"

"Detective for 15th police department."

"Age?"

"30."

"Relationship with Officer Caleb Smith?"

"Former boyfriend."

"Relationship with Sam Swarek?"

"Co-worker."

"Relationship with Andy McNally?"

"Co-worker."

"Well , from the statements I have here it seems you are the one that broke up a relationship between officer McNally and detective Luke Callaghan is this true?"

"Yes."

"Very well then Ms. Rosati. Would there be any more reasons for you to be angry about the happening of these events from the past few days?"

"No."

Boyd sighs.

"Ms. Rosati, please feel free to tell me why your police badge was found in the woods next to Officer Swarek's gun?"

I feel my temperature rise a little bit as I start to lay the foundation of my lie. Praying it would get me out of this situation long enough to kill one Sam Swarek.

"I lost my badge earlier today; maybe it was Swarek who took it?"

"That's a lie detective. Sam Swarek wasn't anywhere near you all day. In fact you were MIA for most of the work day weren't you? What were you doing during that period of time? Weren't you supposed to be working the cop killer case? Wait a minute though; the cop killer was Officer Smith who is sitting next door ready to spill his guts for a plea deal. Please Detective, stop wasting my time and tell me what the Hell really happened?"

I didn't talk and Boyd got up and started to walk around a little bit.

"You know what fine. I'm going to go get Officer Smith to spill the beans. I was going to try and give you a chance here Ms. Rosati because you have the most to lose in this situation but you are unwilling to work with me. I will see you at trial then. Goodbye."

Processing Boyd's words I am quick to stop him from walking.

"WAIT! I'll tell you but I want a plea bargain if I do!"

Boyd nods and tells me he will be back and motions for lawyer who finally stopped playing a game to walk with him.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

A few hours later I see the door open and my lawyer with Boyd walk in.

"Ok, if you give your statement to me, your confession, and then tell me where to find Officer Swarek, and what Officer Smith has to do with this along with the undercover cop, we will give you a plea bargain."

I nod and start to tell the officer my side of the story.

"The undercover cop was an Officer Smith thing. He shot the cop because Smith's girlfriend left him for the undercover cop. The other people shot were not suppose to be killed. The undercover cop also was a friend of Officer Swarek's. We wanted to hit hard and get them looking for a killer so that I could kidnap Swarek on the job, hopefully without his partner."

Body interrupts me, "who is Officer Swarek's partner?"

"Andy McNally."

Boyd nods and tells me to finish the story.

"I wanted to take Officer Swarek from McNally because she stole Luke Callaghan from me. An eye for an eye type of thing, I felt she needed to see how it felt. "

"Where is Officer Swarek right now?"

"He is at my house just outside the city on 1048 Beaver drive. Callaghan is there with him."

"Callaghan?"

I nod before explaining Luke's part in everything.

"Luke wanted in on it because he felt Swarek stole McNally from him. Once again, an eye or an eye type of thing."

Boyd nods and asks one finally question,

"Is there anyone else in that house that we should know about or any weapons?"

I shake my head to indicate no, and see Boyd and my lawyer stand up to leave the room.

"Well Ms. Rosati, I hope Callaghan was worth all this trouble because you will for sure no longer work in this nation, if anywhere ever again."

I start shaking and feel tears slip down my face. How did I get so screwed up? Nobody, not even Luke was worth all this but it was too late to take any of this back. I would have to live with my mistakes forever.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Author's Note 2:** well there is chapter 11! Wow I can't believe how far this story has come. Thank you all once again for your wonderful reviews! I hope you like this chapter, I felt the story needed a little bit of depth added, I don't really like this whole chapter but I can't seem to get it right for myself.

**Author's Note 3:** Coming up next, Will Andy and the rest of the division make to Sam in time before Luke does anything?

**Author's Note 4:** There are about three more chapters not including the epilogue. But do not fear I have a couple of other story ideas running around in my mind. I'm going to wait a little bit before starting those however. I want to get settled into my heavy course load this semester. Please keep up the wonderful reviews!


	12. Not No But Hell No!

**Title:** Calling Out For Help

**Couple:** Sam/Andy

**Rating:** T, mild language and may have some adult themes later.

**Part:** 12 of?

**Pages:** 7

**Spoilers:** season 2 episodes 1-8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue… Wish I did…. :D

**Summary:** Sometimes a person's ego gets in the way. What will happen when Andy's gets in the way of her calling out for help? Sometimes calling out for help can be the hardest to do ever.

**Authors Note 1**: I am so incredibly sorry for the long wait between updates! Classes started this week and my schedule is insane. Needless to say here is chapter 12, about two maybe three chapters left.

**Calling Out For Help: Not No But Hell No**

**Andy:**

Waking up in the morning, I feel totally un-rested. I could not get to sleep last night, for one very specific reason, I wasn't in Sam's arms. I didn't know where he was and that was eating at me. Getting out of bed, I take a shower in the bathroom joined to the guest room and pull on my clothing from yesterday. I didn't have another change of clothes and at this point I could really care less.

Breakfast was really good, Zoe could cook a mean omelet, but I was eager to get to the station and start looking for the love of my life. I always knew I needed him, but this reassured me that I needed him more than I even thought. I can't breathe without him, I can't sleep, I just need him near me, and I need him back.

Thanking Zoe for putting me up for the night, I walk out the door to wait by Oliver's car as he says goodbye to his beautiful family. I see him walk out the door, and turn around as Zoe throws him his keys. Oliver yells thank you, and walks towards me. I send up a prayer to whoever is listening in the sky to allow Sam and I to have the same life and happiness the Shaw family had.

"Come on McNally, I'm sure you're ready to get to the station by now."

I just nod, my voice still lost to my inner thoughts.

"Thank you Oliver for everything."

"You're welcome McNally. We're family, it's what we do. Plus, Sam is my best friend, and you make him happier than I've ever seen him. He would want you safe and we don't know if this person could come after you as well. "

Looking out the window I take in Oliver's comments. I had never thought about someone wanting to get me as well. I now had the priority of keeping myself safe, and healthy for when Sam came back.

I knew that when he came back to me, I would tell him everything. I would tell him he's it for me that I love him that I can't live without him. Even if it took every bit of strength I had, I would take down whoever took Sam from me. I didn't care what I had to sacrifice to bring him back.

The rest of the ride to the station was spent with me contemplating what I could do to bring Sam back to me, to our family at the 15th.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

Arriving at the station I see that it is really early for our shift. I look over at Oliver and he just shrugs and smiles. I roll my eyes at him but smile a little as I get out of the parked car.

I see Traci walking in as well, and go towards her.

"What are you doing here so early Traci?"

Startled, apparently she didn't see me approach her, she looks at me before answering.

"Oliver's wife called me and told me that you could use a change of clothes. So I stopped by Luke's house and grabbed you some. Plus, I figured we could work out a little before shift."

I hug her as I say, "Thank you for going to get me new clothes Traci, working out sounds wonderful. What kind of work out do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking maybe a little kick boxing?" Traci replies, and I would have sworn she could read my mind, that was exactly the work out I wanted to tackle today.

"It's like you can read my mind!"

Traci laughs and I link my arm with hers and we walk into the locker room to change into workout clothes before heading to the boxing room.

As we change we chit chat a little bit, mostly about Leo and Jerry. I could tell she was trying to keep my mind off the Sam situation. I loved her for trying but I didn't want to stop thinking about him, it was what kept me going, thoughts of him gave me fuel to find him.

Sam always did tell me I had a "lion heart", I guess I was finally showing it to the full extent now.

Traci and I quickly finish our changing routines and start the short walk to the boxing room.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

Opening the door to the boxing room, I can't help but be assaulted my images of the last time I was in this room. Sam was here with me, trying to help me get over the whole Jo and Luke thing.

I remember him making me so frustrated because I didn't want to fight but he just kept lightly hitting me. Always remembering I was a woman, and keeping most of his strength out of the punches. Sam always was gentle with me, even when I infuriated him as a rookie.

Traci's voice breaks into my haze bringing me plummeting back to earth, back to my world without Sam right now.

"Andy, are you ok?"

I nod and start getting my gloves on. Traci does the same, sensing that I didn't want to talk about what had consumed my thoughts.

Traci holds up her hands and I start hitting them with as much force as I could, without hurting her of course.

"Damn Andy, hit any harder and I will be bruised!"

"Sorry Traci." I say sheepishly.

Traci just laughs at me and says, "It's ok; let's just move to bags so you can get this anger out that you apparently have."

"Sounds good" I tell my best friend as I nod to her.

As we continue our intense work out, I start to feel some of my anger reside, and I start feeling like I could control my hurt, and my pain in order to find Sam.

The door busting open breaks me out of my zone and I see Traci turn around and we find Best at the door.

"McNally my office now!"

That is all Best says before turning around and shutting the door. I look over at Traci who shrugs at me, and starts taking off her gloves. I follow her lead and do the same. Looking at my watch, I see it is 30 minutes before shift starts. We had been working out for over an hour.

Walking into Best's office I feel my muscles screaming out in pain from the impromptu work out I had just finished. Knocking on the door I hear Best's voice calling out tell me to enter.

"McNally, come in."

I open the cold metal door separating me from the office, and quickly sit down, not knowing what was about to happen.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

"WHAT?" I scream out and stand up, I start pacing the length of Best's office.

"Andy, Jo is the one who kidnapped Sam. I need you to sit down. "

I nod and sit down, but I was unable to keep from fidgeting.

"Jo's badge was found at the sight and she crumbled under pressure, telling us everything we needed to know. We have the address that Sam is at."

"Then let's go!" I jump up and start heading towards the door.

"McNally, I'm not telling you again! Sit your ass down in that chair."

Once again, I sit down as Frank orders. I feel tears coming to my eyes. Tears of joy that we knew where Sam was, tears of pain that we were even in this situation to start with, and tear of hatred towards Jo that she really was the one that has taken Sam from me leaving me alone and broken again, hadn't she already done that enough to me?

"Sir, please, I need him can we go now?"

Frank sighs and runs his large hands down his face.

"McNally, you can't come with. It is too dangerous, and your mind would not be focused on the task at hand. "

"Sir you can't ask me to stay here waiting on any news!"

"Yes I do, McNally. Let us do our job. We're trained for this type of situation, we have a lot of other division coming to help we won't need you there."

"I'm trained just the same sir! I can do my job, please Best. "

"No."

"Just let me sit in a car then! I promise I won't help or anything. I just need to be there sir."

Frank sighs and looks out his glass wall, before standing up and standing by the wall. It takes him what feels like hours, but really is only about five minutes before answering. He turns around and looks at me. I knew I looked horrible. I had yet to change out of my work out clothes and I knew I had tear tracks staining my face.

"If I let you sit in my SUV outside the location, you have to stay put and not move an inch until I clear you to do so."

"Thank you sir, and I promise I won't move an inch!"

"If you do McNally, I'm sticking you in desk duty until I feel like you've learned your lesson."

I nod and jump up out of seat and without thinking I hug Best.

"Thank you Sir."

"You're welcome McNally now go get changed and I want you in civilian clothing please."

Before I get to the door Best's voice calls me again, " McNally wait, I have one more thing to tell you. Luke is helping Jo, so please, I can't have you getting angry and trying to kill Luke."

I nod and run back to the locker room changing into the clothing Traci brought with her from Luke's house. I made and mental note to ask how she got in.

Just as I am about to walk out of the locker room, Traci runs in looking flushed and smiling like a little school girl. I raise my eyebrow and she tells me, "Later."

I walk by her and I remember I need to ask her about Luke's house.

"Hey Traci, how did you get into Luke's house?"

She chuckles and shakes her head, "Those windows are far too easy to pry open, be glad you don't live in that place anymore."

I just nod and head to the parade room, ready to bring Sam back, even if I couldn't help bring down Jo and Luke. I had yet to allow myself to process that fact that Luke was involved with Sam's kidnapping. I planned on barring it deep in my mind, to deal with later, if at all. I was good at barring things. My feeling for Sam is a prime example of those abilities.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

Walking into the parade room, I feel the tension of the events from yesterday following freely between the officers decked out in blue. News coverage had been extensive and I'm assuming most of them didn't know about what Frank had told me. I kept to myself, and waited for Frank to come in and hurry everything up. I was ready to be back in Sam's arms. I longed for the moment when he walked free of his captors and into my waiting arms, or I guess more like SUV.

I breathe a sigh of relief when Best walks in and shouts for everyone to quite down.

"Ok Officers we have confirmed it was Jo who captured Sam. She also informed us that Luke was a part of the plan, and the role that Officer Smith had this horrible turn of events. We do have a location address for where Swarek is being held, so I want everyone suited up and ready to roll in 5!"

Voices started to shout out there cheer and some came by to pat me on the shoulder, telling me that everything was going to be ok, and Sam was coming home. I take in a deep breath and let it out, trying to calm down my nerves. I wanted so badly to go and beat Jo within an inch of her life, but she wasn't worth it. She wasn't worth me missing out on seeing Sam again, or losing my job. Jo had taken enough away from me, I wasn't about to let her have anything else of mine.

I stand up once the parade room is cleaned out of officers, and start the walk towards Best's SUV. I lean again the passenger door and see Best walk out a few minutes later. He clicks the unlock button on the key and I quickly open the door and get settled unsure of how far away this place was.

Frank gets in and tells me the address to program it into the GPS, 1048 Beaver drive, I knew that number, it was Jo's house just outside the city. It would take ten minutes maybe less if we used the sirens. However, I knew we would want to show up as quiet as we could so we started the drive without sirens.

I keep my eyes trained on the clock, counting down the minutes until that I would see that handsome broody face again. Until I could kiss and hug the man I would for the rest of my life. A strong voice breaks me out of my clock induced coma.

"We're bringing him back McNally, I told you I would."

I smile and nod, I was ready to have Sam back. It might have only been a day, but it had felt like weeks to me.

Pulling up to the house, I hear Best once again telling me the rules I had reluctantly agreed to before he got out of the car, locking me in and disabling the passenger controls. I sigh and just look out the window taking in my surroundings. I see Luke's car sitting in the drive way and shake my head.

_How it has come to this between Luke and me? _

I really didn't know the answer to that question. I didn't know if I ever would. Looking towards the house, I see the curtains move and Luke looking out of the upper window. His eyes go big once he realizes who all is here. We have well over four different divisions helping us out on this "raid". Shaking my head, I see the teams start moving in on the house.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

What felt like hours later the teams finally made entry into the house to save Sam. Before anyone entered fully into the house I hear Luke shout out to get out or he would shoot. The teams back off a little and throw in a flash bang grenade to disorient anyone in the house.

I can't imagine what is going on with Sam right now and just the thought of him possibly being hurt bring tears rolling down my face again. I wipe my face on my long sleeved shirt and pull my boot covered feet up to the seat hugging my knees to my chest. Waiting with my breath held for something to happen, to just see Sam again.

The teams try to make entry again and this time they are successful. Quickly clearing the bottom floor of the house the team starts running up the entry stairs and that all I see as my vision is blocked by the ceiling taking away my view of the stairs.

Hearing the officers shout for Luke to put the gun down I take in a huge breathe, if he had a gun he could have shot Sam already. I start feeling a coldness taking over my heart again, Sam could be gone, and he could have already been taken from me.

What I heard next made my body freeze before I let out a blood curdling scream containing one man's name. The sound I heard was a shot, and then dead silence.

"SAM!"

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Author's Note 2**: Once again I am so sorry for the long wait between updates. Life has been crazy with classes starting up again. This chapter is shorter than most of the others, but it just felt right to end right here. I am going to try and write the next chapter tomorrow. I am starting to have trouble writing these chapters. I guess I'm loosing steam with this story, which is why it will be coming to an end soon. But don't worry, I have a lot of other ideas floating around in my crazy head for this couple!

**Author's Note 3:** Up next, who was shot? There are about 2 full chapters left, and then an epilogue.

**Author's Note 4**: who else LOVED the latest episode of Rookie Blue? It's about dang time Andy admitted her feeling to herself! Next week looks even better! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


	13. Bullets Tend To Help One Admit Feelings

**Title:** Calling Out For Help

**Couple:** Sam/Andy

**Rating:** T, mild language and may have some adult themes later.

**Part:** 13 of?

**Pages:** 9

**Spoilers:** season 2 episodes 1-8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue… Wish I did…. :D

**Summary:** Sometimes a person's ego gets in the way. What will happen when Andy's gets in the way of her calling out for help? Sometimes calling out for help can be the hardest to do ever.

**Authors Note 1**: Woohooo! I finished all my work I needed to get done for my classes so now I am spending time finishing up this story! Hope you all enjoy!

**Calling Out For Help: Bullets Tend Help One Admit Their feelings!**

**Sam:**

My wrists are rubbed raw from the rope, and I am starving. I haven't slept since I was put in this room. Every time I close my eyes, I see _her_ face. I see Andy crying standing in a black dress with other cops surrounding her as they lower a casket into the ground. A casket that has my name on the headstone placed ahead of the dark brown wood box. I see her sitting at my house with my sister boxing up my belongings closing the blinds and locking the house.

Those visions alone make me continue to fight the tight ropes that bind me to this column. Seeing the door open, I look at the shoes and see expensive leather shoes. I know automatically it is Luke. His feet stop to my tied together feet and kick them, letting me know he's here, as if I could miss my kidnapper entering the room. His obnoxious voice enters my ears and makes my headache, which I had since Jo kidnapped me, worse.

"Look up Swarek."

I do as he says if only to appease him, to make it back home to Andy, my love. I look at his expensive shoes and move my eyes upward, flowing over his wrinkled khakis and disheveled button up shirt. I finally force my sleepy eyes up to his face.

"Police are here, you are to be quiet and not move an inch or I will kill. You got it? I don't need this thing going south."

I nod, not willing to speak, not knowing if I could find my voice even. I feel a blindfold going over my face, and something being shoved in my mouth again. I try to speak around it and realize it is to keep me quiet, to hide me. I prayed to anyone I could that the team would find me. Andy needs me, and I need her.

Hearing the door bang open I hear Luke shout something about shooting if they didn't get out. I realize then, I may not come out of this one alive. It hits me that Andy has no idea my true feelings for her; she doesn't know that I love her. That she is my forever, my soul mate.

I hear something explode down stairs and I feel myself drift off, unable to hold sleep at bay anymore.

Sometime later, I wake up to a gunshot. I look down, but remember that I have a blind fold on. I feel a searing pain in my arm, and then I feel another pain in my leg and a final blow to my shoulder. I feel hot liquid soaking into my dirty uniform.

I drift off into oblivion, into my inner vision of heaven, my slice of paradise with Andy and couple of kids that were miniature versions of us.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Andy:**

_No, no no no no no… _

_He can't be shot. I can't lose him!_

_I need to get out of this damn car!_

My thoughts were running a million miles a minute. It was on one thing in particular, Sam. Hearing one shot I froze. The shots that followed jump started my heart into a race to supply my body that was in emotion turmoil.

I hear one final shot and see the teams come around and spilt off. One team going up the stairs and another team follows the spiral staircase downstairs to the basement. I jerk the handle of the door open trying to force my way into the house. I can't get the door open, forgetting that Best locked me in. I beat my hands against the glass my tears long forgotten but that were still falling down my red stained face onto my jeans, bleeding through the fabric.

The radio in Best's car goes off and I hear an unknown voice shout, "OFFICER DOWN! UPPER ROOM! RUSH IN PARAMEDICS."

Hearing those words sends my world into a downward spiral. I had a horrible gut feeling that it was Sam that was shot. I just knew it was him. My heart felt like it was going to fly out of my chest, it was racing still. I see paramedics that were already, on the scene run up the stairs taking multiple steps at a single time.

I scream out for Sam. His name falling off my tear stained lips in rapid succession. It sounded like a prayer, like a demand for his to come back to me. My hands start to hurt, so I stop banging on the window and wipe my face. I sit in a sob-filled silence, waiting to see if it truly was my love that got shot.

Passing minutes felt like hours, and the hour that really had past felt like days. Glancing at the clock, I hear the radio rumble to life again. "Found Callaghan, Best you might want to see this."

I tune out the rest of the radio chatter and focus my eyes back on the front door. I see feet on the steps and hold my breath with anticipation. I see the stretcher with Sam on it. I try to open the door again, and remember Best locking me. I fling my small body over to the driver side and smash the passenger control button and return to my side of my car to open the door. I swing the door wide open and run towards the stretcher that housed Sam.

The paramedic blocks me from seeing Sam and holds me at arm's length. "Officer, please we need to transport him to the hospital. He will be able to have victory there later."

A strained voice tells the paramedics of a different plan, "She rides with us."

I move my head out of my blocked view thanks to the paramedic and see Sam's eyes barely open, but a smile on his face and his hand open for me. I push the paramedic away from me and run to his open hand.

"Sam!"

Tears of joy that Sam was at least alive made their way down my face falling to the ground. I follow Sam into the back of the ambulance and we make our way to the hospital.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

The ride to the hospital was filled with the paramedics trying to stop the bleeding in the wounds Sam received from the gun shots. I look at the three patches of white gauze and cross my fingers in hopes that nothing major was injured from the bullets. The whole ride Sam goes in and out of consciousness. Making me more and more nervous about the amount of blood he has lost. My eyes move up from his legs to his bare chest, his shirt having been torn off a long time ago in order to allow the paramedics to get to his shoulder wound.

I give Sam's cheek a kiss as I notice the ambulance pulling into the ambulance entrance to the local hospital. Once the bus is stopped Sam is pulled out fast, whisked off to an operating room to remove the three bullets. A nurse waits for me and leads me to the private family waiting room.

Sitting down, I can't help but look back at everything that had happened. My vibrating phone in my pocket brings me out of flashbacks. I answer the phone without even looking at the screen.

"Hello?"

Best's voice booms over the line with an answer, "McNally, where the hell are you? I told you to stay in the damn car!"

"Best, you can't expect me to stay put when I see Sam being wheeled away to an ambulance." I was irritated that Best didn't seem to understand so my voice was a little harsh in my reply.

"Yea I did McNally, but it's over with. What hospital are you at?"

"General, he's in surgery right now."

Best sighs and tells me he's sending Traci over that there is something I should hear from a friend.

Quickly hanging up once the conversation with Best is over, I stand up and start pacing the waiting room.

_What could I possibly need to hear from a friend? _

_Sam made it out ok; the nurse reassured me he was going to be fine. _

My thoughts started to consume me until the waiting room door opens and I see Oliver, Jerry and Traci all standing there behind female nurse. I see Traci lightly push the nurse out of the way before she can talk and runs over to me. I feel her arms go around me hugging me towards her. I look to the door and see Oliver and Jerry waling over to us girls.

"Andy, I think you should probably sit down for this." Oliver's voice breaks the cone of silence that fell over the room. Jerry breaks in after Oliver.

"Yea Traci, come on, let McNally go. You're suffocating her!"

Traci pulls away and moves over to her boyfriend hitting him on the arm as she sits down next to him. I take my sit that happens to be one away from Oliver.

"Ok, Best said a friend needed to tell me something, so one of you three out with it."

The men's eyes fall on Traci who sighs and moves her place and fills the seat between Oliver and I. I look at her and wait with anticipation of the words that were about to come out of her full lips.

"Andy, you remember hearing four shots fired at the house right?"

I nod and wait for my best friend to continue on.

"Only three hit Sam Andy, the fourth one, umm there is no easy way to say this, but um the fourth shot was fired by an officer out of the 10th division. The officer shot and killed Luke, Andy."

I glance around and see Jerry and Oliver looking at me anticipating a fall apart from me. I close my eyes and open them again, and still see the same scene.

"Wow. Um yea that was unexpected but he was hurting Sam. Sam is my priority. The officer did what he had to do I guess."

Oliver's voice breaks into the silence filled room as I wait for someone to say something.

"Andy, you know it's ok to feel sad about Luke being killed right? Just because you do doesn't mean you love Sam any less."

I look at him with incredulous eyes. Was he serious?

"That's where you are wrong. Luke shot Sam, Oliver. SHOT him. Sam could have been killed, could have been taken away from all of us. And you expect me to feel sorry about Luke being shot. Hell no! I don't love Luke, never did. How could you even expect me to feel sorry about that sick son of a gun Luke being out of my life for good?"

I look at Traci and Jerry. Both sets eyes are wide with surprise. Oliver is looking down at his shoes.

"Andy, you know that's not true. You were in a serious relationship with the man!"

I move my eyes away from the talking Traci and look at the door, debating on leaving. Oliver's voice sounds over my thoughts of leaving.

"Before you leave McNally, just know we are all here for you, and wouldn't blame you for feeling some remorse about Luke's passing. Sam would want you to express your feelings, McNally."

I nod before opening the door and leaving the waiting room, needing fresh air before I was able to see Sam.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

Feeling the fresh cold air hit my skin, I regret not grabbing my jacket before walking outside. I sigh and huddle under the overhanging blocking the entrance from rain. Although upon closer look, I see small snowflakes falling out of the sky, melting as they hit the pavement still radiating heat from the afternoon.

I see a few cars come and go, but no police cars. I am slightly thankful for that. I just wanted time with Sam without interruption when we were allowed to visit. My wish was not granted though as I see Frank Best's SUV pull up. See me huddling under the over hand, he glances at me and opens the back hatch up and pulls out an extra police jacket. He walks up to me and puts the jacket on my legs which are at a 90 degree angle to the ground.

"Put that on. Swarek will kill me if you get sick and can't see him."

I chuckle but do as my staff sergeant tells me to. I sigh at the warm and nuzzle my nose into the fabric. I find myself wishing it was Sam's scent I was taking in and not some random one. My voice breaks the awkward silence between us.

"Sam has been in surgery for an hour or two now so hopefully he will be out soon."

Glancing over at the tall man sitting next to me, I hear him sigh and stand up.

"Well lead the way to the waiting room, McNally."

Standing up, I pull the heavy winter jacket that was large on my small form tighter around me. I motion for Best to follow me and I take in one last deep breath of cold winter air before heading back to the room.

Walking along the stark white hallways, I am reminded of the last time I walked down these same halls. It was after Luke was shot. Was I sad he was gone, yes I was. Was I happy Sam was ok, hell yea, right now it was all about Sam making a full recovery, not about grieving for the loss of an ex flame.

Opening the door to the waiting room, I see Traci, Jerry, and Oliver in the exact same seats I had left them in. I sigh and start off by apologizing.

"I'm sorry everyone. I didn't mean to lose it, but this is about Sam here. Luke is not even in my life anymore."

Everyone nods and I take my seat back and Best sits a few seats down from Oliver. I take out my cell phone and start to play snake on it, trying to pass the time until I would be able to see the brown haired dimple man who invaded my life and took my heart away from me.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

About an hour later, the door opens again. I see the doctor who was operating on Sam walk in.

"Officer McNally?"

I raise my hand saying "Here!"

He nods and asks me to follow him out into the hallway. I do as asked and wait for any news to come from the doctor who looks exhausted.

"Officer Swarek is in ICU right now, just as a precaution. We do this when all patients come out of the OR until they wake up. Hopefully he should wake up later tonight, or tomorrow morning. The surgery went well, we removed all three bullets. However he will need extensive therapy on his leg and shoulder. His leg is broken and his shoulder joint is being held together with plates and screws. He will be out of work for at least six months maybe longer."

"Thank you doctor, when can I see him?"

He looks down at his watch before giving his answer.

"Give us about another 30 minutes and I'll send a nurse to come get you."

I nod and watch as the doctor walks down the hall, back to the love of my life. Sighing, I wipe my forehead and pull a hair band off my wrist pulling my hair up after this long and eventful day. Once I am done, I walk back into the waiting room to deliver the news about Sam to the 15th division. The amount of people waiting with me tripled once Best came.

"Sam is out of surgery. They removed all three bullets; he will need extensive therapy and won't be back on the beat for at least six months probably longer."

Everyone cheers and asks when they will be able to see him.

"Sometime soon hopefully is what the doctor told me. The nurse will come get me when we can, and then I'll come back and let you all see him some to. "

The ones that do want to see Sam stayed put but the ones who have to get home pat me on my back and hug me. Sitting down, I start counting the minutes until I could see Sam again.

A little over 20 minutes later a nurse comes by and takes me back to Sam's room.

"Officer, I have to warn you. He's got a tube right now breathing for him and he's really pale from the blood loss."

I nod but feel tears coming to my eyes.

"The tube will be pulled out once he wakes up ok?"

"Yea, can I go in now?"

"You sure can."

"Thank you." I look at the door and move my hand to the silver door handle. Pushing open the door, I see Sam laying on the bed his chest being moved up and downed by a machine. The vision brought tears to my eyes and I rush over to the chair beside his bed.

I pull his good hand, his right one, towards me and place my hand in his. I intertwine our fingers and start talking to him.

"Hey Sam, I'm hear sweetheart. You're going to be ok; I just need you to wake up so I can see those beautiful brown eyes again please. "

I don't see his eye open and sigh, but continue to talk to him.

"Everyone is down the hall in the waiting room wanting to see you. Apparently, you're as feared as you always told me you were when I was a rookie. I was so lost without you Sam. Being forced apart has made me realize how deep my feelings for you really run. You're in my heart Sam Swarek, so you better wake up and live this wonderful life with me."

Without meaning to I fall sleep, holding his hand to my heart, wanting me to be the first thing he sees and feels when he wakes up.

Waking up a little while later to a hand on my shoulder, I jolt out of my dreams and see Traci bending down next to me.

"Sweetie, I just came to tell you that were all going to go home. You need to be in here not us. Keep us updated. I'll go by Luke's and pack up the rest of your things ok?"

"Yea, thanks Traci."

She nods and hugs me one last time and leaves the room. I turn my focus onto Sam. I automatically see that his breathing tube is removed. I am confused at first but then I drop his hand and move to look at his medical chart. I see a time dated with a note that said Sam woke up and this tube was then removed.

_At least he woke up._

I walk out to the nurses' station to ask when Sam will be moved out of ICU now that he has woken up. I am told that he will be moved in the morning.

Walking back into Sam's room I see his eyes open and looking out the window to the snow that was pilling up outside.

"Sam!" I run to him and kiss him with everything I have. He pulls back and just stares at me.

"Andy, baby. "

I start crying and he moved over a little bit and curl up in the bed with him, being careful of his hurt arm leg and shoulder.

"Shhhhh.. don't cry Andy. I'm here I'm ok. I knew I would come back to you."

I cry even harder at his words. He fought to come back to me. Sam just tells me breathe deep and his good hand comes up to my head his fingers running through my pony tail. I sigh and snuggle my head down into the space between his neck and shoulder.

"Sam, I need to tell you something. "

"I do to Andy. You first though."

I take a another deep breath after finally claiming down and blurt out what I've wanted to say since he was taken away from me.

"I love you Sam."

I don't hear a reply and I remove my face from his shoulder and glance at his face. What I see leaves me breathless. His smile is so big. He puts his good hand on his head and runs his fingers through his messy hair. I then notice the bandage wrapped around his wrist.

"Sam what happen to your wrist? "

"Not now Andy, later. I have something I need to say as well, I love you so much Andy McNally. You are everything to me."

Hearing his words filter into my ear, I lunge forward kissing the man of my dreams to death. Well more like until the heart monitor started going off and the nursing staff walked in on a hot make out session. At that point thought, I didn't really care. I was happy. I had Sam back, he loved me and I knew we were going to be together for the rest of our lives.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Author's Note 2:** wow! There is chapter 13. They finally told one another how they felt! YAY! Now if it would happen in the show I would be a very happy person! LOL

**Author's Note 3:** Up next is the second to last chapter! Sam gets to come home! What more trouble can this duo get into?

**Author's Note 4:** thank you all for sticking with this story! I greatly appreciate every review! I can't believe this story is almost at its finish line. Review please; they really do make my world go around!


	14. Finally Home!

**Title:** Calling Out For Help

**Couple:** Sam/Andy

**Rating:** T, mild language and may have some adult themes later.

**Part:** 14 of?

**Pages:**

**Spoilers:** season 2 episodes 1-8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue… Wish I did…. :D

**Summary:** Sometimes a person's ego gets in the way. What will happen when Andy's gets in the way of her calling out for help? Sometimes calling out for help can be the hardest to do ever.

**Authors Note 1**: I'm trying to get these last few chapters knocked out, but this is second to last chapter not including the epilogue! So there is this chapter and one more left. I'm going to be so sad to see this story go. This chapter jumps a few weeks into the future.

**Calling Out For Help: Finally Home**

**Andy: **

Today is finally the day I've been waiting for. Yes, today is the day Sam gets to come home! I was so excited! The doctor had informed both Sam and I that he could not be home alone. Sam was going to need someone with him almost all the time. Sam rectified the situation by asking me to move in with him on permanent bases. I couldn't help but say yes. I wanted to live with him. Waking up to him would be wonderful and coming home after a long shift to him would be even more amazing.

After six long weeks in the hospital, Sam was ready to leave the stark, white hospital and come home with me. During the nights I was able to stay with him, I moved his bedroom, well as much as I could, down to his guest room on the bottom floor. I wanted him to be comfortable but he wouldn't be able to use stairs for a while, which meant his room was unavailable to him.

A bunch of our friends from the division came over to help me move the bed and his belongings into the room downstairs. It was nice to feel free again. A weight was lifted off my shoulder now that I knew everything with Sam really was going to be ok.

As I walked down the hallway I could already hear Sam fighting with a nurse. I sigh and speed up my pace, trying to defuse the situation. Not only was Sam ready to get home, but I was pretty darn sure the nurses were ready to get rid of him as well. He was the biggest pain in their backside.

Opening the door, I see Sam fighting with the nurse who was trying to take his vitals one last time before they released him.

"Why does it matter? I'm already signed out!"

"Sir, just let me do my job! The doctor ordered one last check!"

Stepping into the heated situation, I place my hand on Sam's shoulder, who didn't notice me walk in because his back was to the door. I glance at the nurse and see her sigh in relief. Sam turns his head quickly when he feels my hand. I look into his eyes and see them light up and sparkle. They had been doing that a lot lately.

"Babe, let the kind nurse do her job. You can come home with me afterwards."

"Andy! Fine, but hurry up please. I would really like to get the hell out of here!"

I chuckle and see the nurse has already taken his pulse and was now working on his blood pressure. After she finishes up with that she wants to check his shoulder one last time. Sam sighs and asks me for help to get his tank top off. I laugh and help strip him of the offending fabric. Seeing the bandage strapped around his shoulder, I kiss his neck and feel him relax into me.

The nurse checks the bandage and demeans its ok, and Sam was ready to go.

"Woohoo! Let's go!" Sam jumps up, and I hear him scream out in agony. I rush over to him, helping him sit down in the wheel chair before he has a chance to protest.

"Well idiot! You have a broken leg! What the hell were you thinking jumping up like that?"

Sam sighs, and I lean down to place a kiss on his head. I hear his voice and listen to the painful words he was speaking.

"I just want to be normal again. I hate having to depend on everyone!"

Sighing, I try to console him a little bit, "I know sweetheart, but look at it this way, I can play nurse for you."

Sam starts laughing and I move to grab his bag from the bed and place it in his lap. I start rolling him out towards his truck. The nurse follows us out to help me get Sam into the passenger seat.

Once we get him in and buckled up, she folds up the wheel chair Sam will have for at least eight weeks and we place in the tailgate. I sigh seeing the folded up metal in the back. I knew Sam was going to try and fight using it but he didn't really have any other way around. His lower arm was broken from the bullet so he couldn't use crutches. Plus, with his shoulder messed up he wouldn't be able to put that kind of pressure on it for a long time.

Getting into the driver's seat, I see Sam staring out the window at the hospital he called home for six weeks. I break him out of his thoughts with three simple words that make his face break out into a huge smile.

"I love you."

He turns his head and looks at me, then leans over and kisses me. Not just a little peck, but a full on passionate kiss. I open my mouth and feel his tongue enter and battle with mine for a moment before running along my teeth. I bring my hands up to his hair and run them through his soft hair. It was longer than he usually kept, he needed a hair cut but it was still drop dead sexy on him. It was almost the same as the time I busted his undercover just without the gel.

Breaking away to breathe, he places his forehead against mine.

"I love you too Andy, always and forever."

I give him one last kiss and pull away to start the drive home.

_Home._

It felt good to call his house home now. It felt right. It felt like forever.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Sam:**

Looking over at my girlfriend driving me home from the hospital, I can't wipe the smile off my face; it's there to stay for a long time. I loved being able to call my house home with her. I didn't want her anywhere else but in my arms.

I hadn't talked about my experiences to anyone, I knew I needed to but I didn't want to bring anything up right now that could dampen the light that was my life right now.

Everything was perfect. I was going to be ok, and Andy loved me.

_She loves me!_

I couldn't help but keep repeating those words over and over again. I said them out loud as well. It was unbelievable that she loved me. I never thought she could, never thought she would understand the depth of my feelings for her.

Pulling up to our home, I open my door but pause after that. I couldn't do anything else I had to wait for Andy. I sigh, and feel slightly disappointed that I had to depend on her. I should be the one taking care of her, but right now I know I have to let her play nurse. Who knows maybe I could even con her into wearing the outfit to go with the role play!

Seeing Andy pulling the wheel chair up, she helps me hop down on my good leg and sit down in the wheelchair. Looking at was originally stairs I see a ramp covering the steps. I look up and Andy she starts to explain.

"Well Mr. Swarek, I can't carry you up the stairs now can I? The boys, Oliver, Jerry, and Best built the ramp while the girls and I moved your bedroom downstairs. We wanted this to be a little easier on you."

Closing my eyes, I silently thank everyone who helped Andy do all this. I wasn't really thinking too far ahead of getting away from the nurses and that horribly, boring hospital room. Andy rolls me up the ramp and unlocks the door to finish getting me inside the house.

When the door comes open, I see our friends from the 15th division sitting down watching my TV. I laugh and tell everyone hey. They make their way over to me and help me get onto the couch.

Oliver is the first to speak up, "Glad to have you back somewhat Sammy boy." He slaps my arm's cast and I let out a curse. Oliver backs and apologizes. Andy runs over to me quickly from the kitchen where she was making me some lunch.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

I try to sooth her worries.

"Babe, I'm ok. Ollie just forgot I had a cast on."

Andy glares at Oliver who throws his hands up in the surrender pose. I laugh silently at how my little Andy can scare big, old Oliver. I shake my head, and Andy gives me a little kiss before returning to the kitchen to finishing lunch. Slowly, everyone makes their way out of the house and back to the division.

Once Andy is finished with lunch about 20 minutes after we arrived home everyone has left, leaving just me and my girl, just how I wanted it to be. Andy hands me a plate with a hot ham and cheese sandwich and then sets a bowl of tomato soup down on the coffee table. I swing my bad leg off the couch and place it lightly on the floor so I could scoot closer to the table.

"Thank you for lunch." I tell Andy as she digs into her sandwich.

She swallows and tells me I'm welcome then digs back in I sigh and do the same. We eat in silence until we are both finish. I bring up something I knew would be touchy for Andy but it has to be said.

"Andy, I think we should both see a shrink."

Andy drops her plate, and it shatters on the table. She looks at me, and moves around the shards of a broken plate and goes to get the broom. I drop my head down. I knew she needed to see one, I just don't know how to get her to go.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Andy:**

Hearing Sam say we should both see a shrink, freaks me out a little bit. I honestly knew I did, but I didn't want to deal with all my issues. I had too many to deal with. Walking back into the living room with the broom, I see Sam laid back out on the couch. I start cleaning but his husky voice interrupts my process.

"It doesn't mean I think you're crazy Andy. You know that right?"

I nod and try to continue to clean, to avoid this conversation.

"Good. I just worry about you love. I mean he was your ex-finance. That means something, even if it did end badly. I know you love me, and maybe you need to talk about me being kidnapped. Andy, it's not a bad thing to talk to someone. Admitting you need some help is good."

I sit down on the little bit of couch not covered by Sam and lean my head into my hands.

In a shaky voice I finally answer him.

"I know but Sam I don't want to open past wounds that I've already closed. I'm ready to move on in my life from Luke. I'm ready to spend my life with you."

"And we will spend our lives together sweetie. Don't you ever doubt that. I just think that maybe talking to a shrink about everything will help. Even if you don't want to, I'm going to go see a shrink."

I feel Sam's good hand make contact with my back and I shiver. Thinking about what Sam said, it made sense. It isn't bad to talk someone outside the situation. I loved him but he could only offer me so much help. Someone on the outside looking in could help me be more comfortable with past events in my life.

"Ok."

Sam leans forward and kisses my head. I sigh and move so I can cuddle with him. I let go of the broom and it falls to the ground. We both shift for a little while until we are comfortable and fall asleep. The outside world becoming unimportant to us, nothing but our dreams mattered.

I woke up sometime later and remove myself from Sam's strong arms. I needed to clean up the plate I broke. After sweeping up the shards of plate, I take Sam's plate to the kitchen. I quickly wash the plate and place it in the cabinet. Bracing myself against the edge of the kitchen counter, I start feeling old feelings building up.

My mind couldn't stop thinking about the past. Things with my mom, Luke, Sam being shot. Everything was finally catching up to me. Hearing Sam moving around on the couch, I straighten myself up and wipe my face before going to help him get to the bedroom.

Walking into the living, I see Sam wide awake. He takes in my tear stained face, and opens his arms. I quickly crawl into them and hear his voice trying to soothe down my emotional-war torn body.

"Its ok baby, everything is going to be ok. I'm here, I'm fine. We'll get you in to talk someone fast and you'll feel so much better about everything I promise."

Nodding, I bury myself deeper into his side. Taking in his strong masculine scent, using it as a tool to soothe me and calm me down.

"Let's go to bed Andy."

I get up, and help Sam get into his wheel chair and wheel him back to our bedroom. I strip him out of his tank again and help pull down his shorts leaving him in his boxer briefs. I strip down to my underwear and pull on his old baseball jersey again and crawl into bed. I pull myself towards him and lay my head down on his bare chest; listening to his strong and steady heart beat.

I fell asleep easily, with dreams of a bright future scaring away my nightmares. Dreams of a white dress, of a beautiful ring, and of Sam in a tux plagued my mind.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

Waking up bright and early, I see Sam is still sleeping so I allow him to sleep. I was able to take a few months off the job in order to help Sam at least until he was out of his casts and could move around on his own.

I find my phone and scroll down to the name Zoey Shaw. I hit the call button.

"Hello?" her voice answers after three rings.

"Hey Zoey, its Andy."

"Oh Hello! How is Sam doing?"

"He's doing great. I was calling to see if you knew any good shrinks. I want someone kind of removed from our situation. I would use you, but I don't want to drag you into all this."

"I understand completely Andy! Don't you feel bad for a moment! I will find one for you and Sam and I'll text it to you ok?"

"Sounds wonderful, thank you so much Zoey!"

After hanging up the phone I hear Sam calling out for me.

"ANDY!"

I laugh and start heading towards our temporary bedroom. Walking in I greet him,

"Hey sexy boyfriend of mine!"

Sam smiles and asks me to help move him to the living room. I nod and help him pull on some shorts again and get him into his wheel chair. Getting him onto the couch I go into the kitchen to make something for breakfast.

After making some pancakes I bring them into Sam and sit down.

"So I called Zoey. She's going to find us a shrink and text me the information."

Sam smiles and finishes his bite of food before answering.

"Awesome. This is going to be really good for us Andy. We don't have to a joint session we can do separate if you want."

"Maybe we can do a little of both?"

Sam nods and we finish up breakfast. I take the plates to the kitchen. Coming back into the living room, I sit down.

"Do you want to watch a movie from Netflix maybe?"

"That sounds great Andy."

"I'll even let you pick Mr. Swarek."

"YAY!"

I laugh at Sam and pick up the gadget and hand it to Sam. He find a movie called, "Wild Target" and we watch it. We fall asleep in one another's arms and spend the rest of the day curled up on the couch together, forgetting about the outside world.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

After a nap in Sam's arms on the couch, I wake up around noon and make lunch. As I am making some soup, I hear my phone ring alerting me I had a text message.

_Zoey Shaw_

I quickly flip open my phone and read her message.

_Hey Andy! Here is the information about a good friend of mine. She is located at 568 section B Appalachian Road. Her name is Rachel Marie. Her phone number is 416-435-3475. I hope Sam and you are doing well being home! _

Sighing, I turn my attention back to the soup and drowned out my thoughts to the light snore of my live in boyfriend. Sam was the source of every bit of happiness I had right now. Just thinking about him puts a smile on my face. I knew we had a long road ahead of us but I was willing to make the long trek as long as I had the dimpled handsome man right there next to me the whole way.

The timer on the stove goes off telling me that the soup was ready. I turn off the burner and go to wake up Sam for lunch. Looking down on the man sleeping on the couch, I smile and lean down to give him a soft kiss to his flushed lips. He wakes up mid kiss and applies pressure back to my own set of lips. I smile and sigh into the kiss, forgetting everything that was on my mind.

Some time later, I come up for air.

"Sam, I love your kisses but lunch is ready, babe. You have to take your medication as well. I'll bring it all to you ok?"

"I love everything about you Andy. Yea that sounds good. Thank you."

I smile and give him a small kiss again and pull away before the soup gets cold. Getting Sam's pain medication ready, I take him a bowl of soup and some water to drink. I go back to get my bowl once I see that Sam is settled.

"Zoe texted me some info about her friend Rachel Marie a little while ago. She is a shrink so I guess I'll call after lunch and make an appointment."

"Ok, are we doing a joint session or you just want to go alone for now?"

"I don't know right now, I think maybe together if you're up for it?"

"Yea, just give me a week or two, and I think I'll be good."

I nod and we eat in silence. When we are both done, I wash the dishes and come back to the couch and curl up in the warmth that is Sam Swarek, looking out our back windows, prepared to stay in this same position for as long as I could.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Author's Note 2:** There is chapter 14! I had a little bit of trouble with this chapter. Still not 100 percent happy with it, but I'm going to stop messing around with it for fear of making it worse! The movie title "wild Target" is an actually a real movie. I love it! The shrink woman is not real at least for me, and the phone number is made up as well. How else LOVED last night's episode! FINALLY they are together….. too bad Sam is undercover though guess you can't have your cake and eat it too.

**Author's Note 3:** Up next were going to jump months ahead for the last chapter! A little of a therapy appointment and something huge will happen!

**Author's Note 4:** thank you all so much for your reviews! You all rock! Let me know if you want to see something. I have a couple of ideas, but would really like reviewers input on anything you want to see. Please review and thank you for taking the time to read my story!


	15. Just the Beginning

**Title:** Calling Out For Help

**Couple:** Sam/Andy

**Rating:** T, mild language and may have some adult themes later.

**Part:** 15 of 16

**Pages:** 9

**Spoilers:** season 2 episodes 1-8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue… Wish I did…. :D

**Summary:** Sometimes a person's ego gets in the way. What will happen when Andy's gets in the way of her calling out for help? Sometimes calling out for help can be the hardest to do ever.

**Authors Note 1**: Well this is it, the final chapter before the epilogue. I have loved every moment of this story, and can't wait to get started on my next one. Thank you all for reviewing! Here is the final chapter! Hope you all enjoy! This jumps quite a few months ahead from the last chapter.

**Calling Out For Help: Just the Beginning**

**Spring 2011: Late April**

**Andy:**

I awoke up before my alarm went off, and roll over expecting my long time boyfriend of almost 7 months to be curled up next to me. However, the handsome Sam was not in bed. I sighed, wishing I had woken up with him. Today was going to be a long day. Frank and Noelle were getting married; as she was pregnant and they wanted to be married before there twins came.

Yes, I said twins. They were expecting a set of baby boys. Traci and I were planning Noelle's baby shower within the next week. The entire station was excited for the Best boys to make their arrival, but she still had about six months to go.

Not only were Frank and Noelle getting married today, but I have been feeling sick for about a week now. It was strange it was only in the morning. I think it might be stress. I knew at some point I needed to go to the doctor, but I haven't had time.

Breaking out of inner ramblings, I turn my head towards the window seat. I pull myself out of bed, making sure to pull on Sam's discarded shirt from last night over my naked and cold flesh covered body. Pulling on Sam's shirt made me think back to the intense love making rounds from last night made me smile. Things with Sam had been nothing short of amazing, a fairytale. Sure we had our fights, I mean come on he was broody Sam Swarek, the overprotective man that I fell in love with. He wouldn't change his ways and I didn't want him to. I loved him always being crazy overprotective of me. Don't get me wrong it was annoying while I was trying to work a case, but I know he does it because he loves me.

Sitting down on the window seat, I smile and look down at the road below the house. There were children enjoying the warm spring sunshine. I could imagine someday those being Sam and I's children. Reckless abandonment following through their blood veins from both of their parents, while running around playing cops and robbers that was the perfect future for me.

As the sun fully rose above the city line, I hear the bedroom door open and snap my head to see Sam walking in with a tray of food. The smell sent me running to the bathroom. I heaved up anything that was still in my stomach from yesterday. I feel large, warm hands pulling my hair back from my face, and feel hot breath on my neck kissing my over heated flesh and then whispering soft words into my ears.

"You're ok Andy, everything's fine."

Finally finishing, I pull back from the toilet and push back to rest against the cool tiled wall. Sam flushes the toilet and gets a cloth out of the towel cabinet and wets it. He sits down in front of me and runs the cool towel over my face and kisses my forehead.

"Maybe you need to sit today out Andy. I don't want you getting any sicker. "

I smile as best I could before telling Sam, "I'm fine, just give me a few minutes ok. I've been feeling like this for the past week or so. "

Glancing up, I see Sam's dark brown eyes filled with concern, his words echo the concern layered in his eyes.

"You should have told me sweetheart; I would have taken some time off and gone to the doctor with you."

"I know, but you just got back a month ago from being out so long, I didn't want to take time off again. You were enjoying being back to much. Plus I'm fine after the morning hours. I'm ok, I promise."

Sam nods, before standing up and helping me get steady on my feet. He walks out of the bathroom to our bedroom as I brush my teeth and use my mouthwash to get the disgusting smell out. Once I'm fresh smelling again, I hear my stomach rumble. Laughing, I walk into the bedroom and see Sam sitting on the bed eating, I join him. Ready to just relax for a few moments of time before the day got crazy.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

A few hours later, I am dressed in a pretty spring dress, it's a flower print, but not old looking. It was a strapless dress and I parried it with a nice light leather jacket. The day still had a bit of nip in its temperatures, but I knew if I got hot I could easily take off the jacket. My hair was in curls, much to Sam's displeasure. He loved my hair down straight with a slight curl; he claims he can't run his hands through my hair with the curled so much. I just laughed at him and curled it anyway. He could stand to not run his fingers through my hair for a few hours.

Driving to the wedding location, I can't help but glance over at Sam. He was so drop dead handsome. Even though we were well into our relationship now, he still makes me weak in the knees, and makes my heart start racing when he steps into my line of sight. Those were aspects of our relationship that I hoped would never change. The suit Sam was wearing fit him perfectly. He bought a new one for the wedding, claiming that since he got kidnapped and shot he grew in size. Sam was by no means fat, on the contrary he bulked up in the muscle department. His arms were about an inch or two bigger, more defined, and his chest. Don't even get me started on his chest and abs. We don't have that kind of time we had to get to the wedding!

The suit was black and a dark grey shirt under the jacket with a silver tie, he looked so handsome, like a GQ model. Sam's rough voice breaks me out of my staring.

"Like what you see McNally?"

I smile and see his face break out in a huge dimple smile. Things between us had this easy flow, I was surprised his smile wasn't on his face before his comment, it normally was. He was being quiet today, maybe something happened at the guys' poker night last night.

"Hmm. Wouldn't you like to know Swarek. Unfortunately, we don't have the amount of time I would need to show you just how much I like what I see."

Sam coughs and stops at a red light, he turns his head and locks eyes with me.

"Guess you'll have to save it for later then won't you?"

I nod and point to the light, silently telling Sam to pay attention to driving because the light was green. Smiling I look out the window, trying to keep my thoughts away from the sultry man sitting next to me. I feel a hand lock with mine I smile squeezing his callused hand turning back to my thoughts.

On the sidewalk,I see a woman and her husband walking down the street. The man was holding the hand of a little girl who wouldn't be more than five or six years old. Her mouth was open and her head flung back, she was laughing her little heart out. I smile, and turn my brown eyes towards the woman. In her hand was a bar attached to the stroller, the visor on the stroller was pushed up and I could see a blue-covered form. The family looked so happy.

My eyes were trained on the little blue form. That's when it all clicked in my head.

_No it was possible was it? _

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Sam**

Pulling the truck into the parking lot of the church where Frank and Noelle were getting married, I can't help but turn my attention to the beautiful woman sitting next to me. She was my match in every single way; I couldn't imagine my life without her. I move my eyes up from where our hands are connected to her face. Seeing her deep in thought, I bring my free hand up to her face, running my thumb over her soft face skin.

My actions bring her out of her personal bubble and I smile at her kissing her soft full lips before shutting my baby, my truck, off before jogging over to help Andy get out. Once I'm sure Andy is steady on her high heeled shoe incased feet I shut her door and wrap my slightly more toned arm around her skinny waist. I press a soft kiss to the shell of her tan ear and tell her,

"I love you baby."

I smile I get in return was worth every painful moment in my past. I didn't care about the past anymore, because it was all worth it to be in this moment of time with Andy McNally. I hear my phone ringing from my back pocket and stop my feet from walking pulling out the offending devise looking at the screen. I quickly answer,

"Yea Ollie?"

I hear the caller laugh while answering, "Well hello to you to Sammy boy! Where are you? "

"Andy and I are about to walk into the church."

"Good when you guys get in, send Andy to the bridal suite, whatever thingy the girls have dubbed their space and get your scrawny butt over here!"

Rolling my eyes at Oliver's antics, I answer while leading Andy towards the entrance.

"Yea sure we'll be in soon."

Shutting the phone I can't help but chuckle, everything was the exact same at the 15th. Well not totally, Andy got a little dark for awhile after Luke died; she finally let herself feel some. The psychologist seemed to help though. We went to a few joint sessions but it was mostly just Andy that went. Eventually after a few sessions I began to see a change. I had my light and happy Andy back. Now after about five months, Andy was almost a completely different person.

I remember Andy telling me once that finally talking to someone about the crap that went down during her childhood helped, taking about the whole Luke situation and talking about me being kidnapped helped take the weight off her shoulders. I don't care what it took but from now on I was going to keep Andy this happy no matter the price.

Opening the huge oak doors that led into the church, I see everything draped in white flowers, wrinkling my nose at the over powering floral smell. Andy sees this and laughs at me. I tell her that the girls want her in the bridal suite. She gives me a long passionate goodbye kiss before sending me on my way to the men's area. Watching her walk away, I can't help but picture our wedding someday soon. If I had any say, the ring currently in my pocket would be on her finger within the month.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

Walking into the men's suite. I see the groomsmen, Frank's brother and soon to be brother –in-law, in suits that matched mine except they had light blue shirts underneath. Oliver was in a dark grey suit with a dark blue shirt, while Jerry was in black with a purple shirt.

Oliver quickly attacks me as I walk in bringing up a conversation from last night's poker game.

"Did you bring it?"

I roll my eyes and nod. Pushing my hand into the pants pocket and pull out the small box, and hand it over to Oliver. I leave Oliver with the box and walk over to Jerry. Before I get the chance to say hey to Frank, Oliver lets out a low whistle.

"Sammy boy, McNally is going to love this."

"I should hope so; I spent a pretty penny on it."

I walk over and grab the box and walk over to Frank telling him congratulations. We all goof off for a moment before the wedding planner telling us it time and that guest should take their seats. I find Andy waiting at the hall entrance and I smile wrapping her in my arms leading her towards two empty seats.

Before the wedding starts, I feel Andy lean her hand on my shoulder, and whispers the three words that never fail to make my heart soar with joy.

"I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart."

The wedding starts and before I know it Frank and Noelle are being told to kiss. The crowd erupts into cheers and follow the newly married couple outside to the cars, getting ready to head to the reception a few streets over. All the while, I can't help but feel the small box in my pocket burning a hole into my flesh, reminding me of the big question I wanted to, no needed, to ask at some point in the future.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Andy:**

After parting ways with Sam, I walk into the bridal suite. I see Noelle all dressed with her baby bump proudly displayed in her white dress and smile gracing her beautifully made up face. I hug her and send her best wishes and walk over towards Traci.

"Hey Andy."

"Hey Trace."

Before I was even able to say anything else Traci is on me with a million questions.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Is Sam ok?"

"Traci!" I yell to break her rant, onces he is quiet, I start working on answering her questions. "I'm fine; Sam is well perfect as usual. How did you know you were pregnant with Leo?"

A smile breaks the questioning features on Traci's face and she pulls me out of the room and into a separate room.

"I was sick all the time, food made me nauseous one moment and the next I couldn't eat enough. "

Traci continued to talk and I checked off most of her symptoms as the same ones I was having.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" She finally asks.

"I think so." A smile breaks out onto my face. I never thought I would be pregnant but now thinking about it made sense. I was late; I had morning sickness, after rethinking everything I started to doubt things.

What if Sam didn't want this baby? NO he wouldn't do that would he? I know he loves me but we didn't plan on having kids yet. That was supposed to be a few years down the road. I mean I'm only 26, heck we're not even married or even engaged.

"Traci, what if I am? What will Sam think?"

Traci smiles at me then sits on the bench I'm currently occupying.

"Andy, that man will be so over the moon. I know it's scary, but look at what all you and Sam have been through. This baby, if you are pregnant, will just solidify everyone's thoughts that you two belong together. I mean come on how cute will a tiny McSwarek be? "

I laugh and wipe away the few tears that had fallen down my face away. Traci reaches over and pulls out an unused pregnancy test, and I look at her with questioning in my eyes.

"Jerry and I had a scare a few months back, and I just so happen to have an unused one. "

She hands me the test and I walk into the bathroom that was joined with the room. Coming out a few moments later, she sets the timer on her phone for three minutes. The loud beep that comes after waiting what felt like years tells me to check the white stick. The smile that breaks out onto my face hurts but I don't care.

Traci hugs me and tells me to tell Sam soon because she wouldn't be able to keep this a secret for long. I nod and we both head out to the wedding, me tucking the pregnancy test in my purse to save for later.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

The wedding went by fast, I don't remember much of it. I was trapped inside my head. Thoughts of what I would like pregnant with Sam's child, and what that little one would look like. All the thoughts kept a smile on my face. A smile I was hopeful that Sam would buy as happiness for Noelle and Frank.

When I do break out of my thoughts I see the bride and groom kissing and then walking outside for pictures. The guest flow out the church into the parking lot, forming a short line quickly, there weren't many guests but everyone wanted to congratulate new man and wife. Sam and I decide to not get in line, we would congratulate the couple at the reception. I just wanted a few moments with just and Sam and I.

The drive to the reception was silent. I could see Sam was lost in his own thoughts, much like I was. Getting out of the truck once arriving at the reception, Sam pulls me to him crushing me against his hard chest. His lips attack mine with brazen passion, filling me up with love and want. I had to pull back to breathe but Sam pushed me against the truck passenger door. Tailing his kisses down my neck going to my exposed upper chest, my jacket long gone since forgotten in the truck, I feel his teeth nip at my skin. Moaning, I try to push him away but my hands disobey the command and pull him closer. We only break apart when we hear cat calls and a distinctive voice over powering everyone else's.

"WOO Sammy boy, starting early I see! Why don't you two just skip the reception? Seems like you might need to get a room lover boy we don't all want to see you and McNally getting it on."

Sam breaks his eye contact with me and glares at Oliver. I smile and push Sam away straightening myself out before leading Sam to the reception. Getting into the ballroom for the reception, I see everyone getting a drink. I sigh and think to myself, "it's all worth it McNally." I smile at Sam and we both head to get a drink.

I ask for a sprite and Sam just looks at me with questions forming in his eyes. I shrug to him and tell him, "Just not feeling like drinking tonight." Luckily he buys the answer and orders a scotch.

The reception passes with a blur, my mind to heavily burdened with my news for Sam to take in the day's events fully. The only thing I remember is dancing with Sam and spending a good portion of the reception with Traci while Sam and Jerry joked around.

As I was talking with Traci, I feel Sam's thick warm arms wrapped around my waist and his head leaning down to my bare shoulder. I shudder at feel of his skin on mine. I hear him mumble him something into my skin.

"Sam say that again I couldn't understand the mumbling." I tell him a joking tone lacing my voice.

He lifts his head to rest his lips against my ear. I shut my eyes, but as I do I see Traci smile at me before walking away to no doubt find Jerry.

"I said, let's get home and get you out of his dress. It's been teasing me all night."

"Hmm…. That sounds great baby. Let's go."

Before I was even able to finish the sentence Sam grabs my purse off the table then grabs my hand. Leading me out of the reception hall and to the truck to finish what we started earlier.

Driving home I tried on concentrate on things other than Sam's hand running along my thigh driving me crazy. I knew if I focused on his actions we would have a wreck because I would have to act on my want and need for him right that very second.

As we arrive home Sam rips the passenger door open crushing his lips against mine in a bruising force that I could care less about right now. I wrap my arms around his neck. We break for a few moments for me grab my high heeled shoes off the floor and to run up the steps, the ramp having long since being gone. The front door is open quickly my body being flung through it and pushed against the cold wood as Sam shut the door. The bruising tone of earlier is quickly lost in favor for a more gentle tone.

I smile and lock the door never losing my lip lock with the handsome Sam Swarek. We stumble are way back upstairs to our bedroom. Feeling the cold sheets hit my bare shoulders, I am jolted out of my hazy mind and I remember my purse, more specifically to the certain white stick inside the purse. I smile and break the contact with Sam. He looks at me with questioning in my eyes. I stand up and start to pace the length of the room. Sam tries to pull me back into his arms but I move further away. I see his smile turn into a pout. I am quick to express my inner thoughts at that moment.

"I need to tell you something Sam and I'm not sure if you're going to like it."

Sam slants his head to the side and just stares at me before nodding and saying, "Ok Andy, but know that no matter what you have to tell me, it doesn't change my feelings for you."

I smile and give him a gentle kiss allowing him to wrap his arms around my waist and kissing my stomach that was in front of his face. The significance of the gesture was lost on him right now, but in a few minutes he would quickly understand why that gesture made my eyes water.

"Sam, umm you know I've been feeling sick for awhile right?"

He nods and I continue on with my confession, "well that would be because I'm pregnant Sam."

Sam's eyes turn into plates with how big they got. He looks to my stomach wonder filling his eyes. I see his brown irises start to water and feel his lips kissing my stomach once more. He breaks his lip contact with my stomach but replaces it with his hand.

Smiling up at me, he says something I didn't think I would hear for a very long time,

"Marry me."

My hands fly to my face covering my mouth and see Sam back away from me to pull out a medium sized diamond ring. A ring that I would love to call mine for the rest of my life; it fit what I always wanted as a little girl.

I see Sam smile and lock his eyes with mine. I break the silence and ask one simple question,

"How long have you had that ring?"

Sam sighs before pulling me into his arms, "I've had it since about 3 months after getting out of the hospital. I've always told you Andy it would come to this. From day one I was in love with you. So marry me Andy McNally?"

"YES!" I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist. He places me on the bed kissing me while removing the ring of the box and fixing the perfect diamond on my finger. The rest of the world was quickly forgotten as I slipped into my little slice of heaven with Sam Swarek, my fiancé, soon to be husband, and baby's father. I would forever thank my lucky stars that I finally **called out for help** that night, even more grateful it was Sam who answered my pleas.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Authors note 2:** Well there it is that's the end of it! I think that was suitable place to end it. Gives me plenty to write for a nice long epilogue! Hopefully the Epilogue will be posted within a couple of days of this one. With the holiday weekend though who knows!

**Authors note 3:** I can't believe it is over! No fear though, I will be writing another story. Matter of fact I'm in the process of outlining my next one right now! Updates will be about once a week on the weekends probably so keep your eyes open for that one. If anyone would be willing to beta or proofread that story I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews they have went the world to me!


	16. Epilogue

**Title:** Calling Out For Help

**Couple:** Sam/Andy

**Rating:** T, mild language and may have some adult themes later.

**Part:** 16 of 16

**Pages:** 9

**Spoilers:** season 2 episodes 1-8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue… Wish I did…. :D

**Summary:** Sometimes a person's ego gets in the way. What will happen when Andy's gets in the way of her calling out for help? Sometimes calling out for help can be the hardest to do ever.

**Authors Note 1**: Here is the epilogue, thank you all once again for taking the time to read and review this story! We are going to jump quite a few year ahead in this chapter.

**Calling Out For Help: Epilogue**

**Andy: 5 years later**

"SAMUEL MICHAEL SWAREK JUNIOR! GET YOUR TINY LITTLE FOUR YEAR OLD BEHIND IN THIS LIVING ROOM THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN! "

Feeling my voice strain while yelling at my oldest son I stop yelling, waiting to hear the pitter patter of my son's feet hitting the hardwood floor. Our house was all hardwood, one of the things Sam insisted on when we moved before Junior was born. I smile thinking back on the memories from years ago.

Our wedding was small and fast. I didn't want to be showing too big, so we had the ceremony about 2 months into our engagement while I was four months pregnant and could still hide my pregnancy. Shortly after that, we moved into his giant house, because as Sam put it, one child was just not going to be enough for him. Everyone at the station had a running joke that with the way Sam and I still can't keep our hands off one another we were going to have our own tiny police station.

My son's little voice breaks me out of my flashbacks and I look around remembering why I was mad to start with.

"Mommy?"

I look down into the tiny replica of my husband and sigh. This little one had me wrapped around his finger just like his father. Junior knew how to use his brown eyes to get just what he wanted; he has since the moment he was born. This time I wasn't going to let those eyes get me though. I don't care how cute he was; I wanted my living room cleaned.

"I told you three times today young man to clean up this mess. You see that toy box over there?" I see the small boy nod his head, "good then put all your toys in that box. Hurry up too; we have to go see your dad."

"Ok mommy!"

Of course at the mention of seeing his father, he jumps and starts racing around the living room with all the energy of a four year old. I sit down on the couch and rub my hand with my wedding rings over the expanded skin of my stomach. I was five months into this pregnancy and was already twice as big as I was with Junior. These twins were killing my back today and my ribs. I had a feeling Sam and I were going to have two more rambunctious children to deal with once these two were born.

"I'M DONE! LET'S GO!" I hear my son yell. I open my eyes that closed during the five minutes I was resting and look around. While Junior didn't do exactly what I wanted, the toy box was now haphazardly packed with his toys threatening to spew out with colorful plastic trucks and cars at any moment, I was still grateful I could at least walk without worrying about tripping over the offending toys.

Moving my eyes away from the mess I was sure I was going to clean up again later, I see Junior standing by the door his Velcro shoes on the opposite feet they were supposed to be on and his jacket inside out. I chuckle and go over telling him to sit down and fix his clothes. He sighs but does as he's told while I waddle away to retrieve my own winter jacket.

Quickly shut off the lights and turn on the house alarm shutting the front door, I lead Junior to my car. Sam still had his precious truck, but we got a car because I was working only part time right now and I needed a way to get around without Sam. Junior runs through the snow covered yard having fun destroying the freshly fallen frozen precipitation. Shaking my head, I yell at Junior to get in the car. Opening the passenger door for my son, he quickly scrambles in and I buckle him up all while he was protesting my slowness.

"MOM! Come on, I want to see dad!"

I roll my eyes and just tell him to sit down and be still or I wouldn't take him to see his dad. Junior settles down once I tell him that and buckle him into his car seat. Shutting the door of the red Ford explorer, I waddle around to the driver's side to get in the cold car. As soon as I get in I crank the heat up to defrost the window all while listening to my son talk about his first snow day.

The schools had been shut down today because of the snow storm last night, which meant that 15th division was on crazy schedules right now. Junior was in Kindergarten and loved it, but was glad today was a snow day because it meant the two week winter break starting tomorrow, which happened to be Friday, was extended by a day. Once the window was defrosted, I started the twenty minute drive to the station, listening to son's sweet voice the whole way.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Sam:**

Stepping out of Frank's office after a meeting with Boyd, I rub my rough hands down my face, wishing with everything in my body that I was home with my pregnant wife and son right now. Walking down the hall towards the stairs leading down to the bullpen, I hear a voice shout through the station, with another voice scalding the childish voice for being so loud. I chuckle knowing who had just walked in the door coming to see me.

"DADDY!"

"JUNIOR DON'T YELL!"

I look up just in time to see my mini-me plow into my legs, wrapping his small arms around my uniformed lower leg. I reach down and pull junior up into my arms walking the rest of the way down the hall and stairs to greet my wife.

"Hey Andy, I see Junior is giving you hell today."

Andy just glares at me for my use of language and I can't help but laugh a little. Her tired voice breaks me out of my laugh.

"He has, our living room looks like a toy hurricane came through today and he's been running all through the house all day long. I use to love snow days as a kid, now I hate them!"

I smile and lean in to kiss her forehead, my free hand going towards her baby bump. My smile widens as I feel the twins kick simultaneously. Giving my son a kiss to his head, I set him down and tell him to go Uncle Jerry's office that Leo is in here today. Patting Junior on the butt, he takes off and I see him enter Jerry's office.

"Thank you." I hear Andy say as he leans her head down to my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her and bring her as close to me as I can.

"No problem. You should have called I would have come home."

"You needed to work, plus I can handle it. I just really wanted to see you. It feels like we haven't really had any time together just us in awhile, at least since the holidays started."

Leading Andy to my desk chair, I motion for her to sit down and pull up an extra chair. I kiss her lips telling her it was ok. Holidays were always stressful for our family. Between Tommy and Andy they both tended to go back to the year Andy's mom left. Both father and daughter were getting better but it was still a hard time of year for them.

"I need to talk to you once we get home. An offer came up for G&G's I think I should take, but I want to talk to you about it first."

"Ok, I'll go round up the munchkin while you change."

Pulling Andy up, I hold her for a few moments, "Don't worry about getting Junior. Jerry and Traci said they would watch him while we got a bite to eat."

Andy smiles at me, and I mentally give myself a pat on the back. I always prided myself on knowing what my wife needed.

"I'll meet you at home ok?" I whisper in her ear as I kiss the shell of it. I feel her nod against me and break away to quickly change into my civilian clothing. Looking back, I see Andy waddling into Jerry's office no doubt to tell Junior the plans for the night.

Opening my locker once I get inside the locker room, I am assaulted with pictures I put up on the door. Some were of Andy and I's wedding, others were pictures of Junior and us. The first sonogram picture of junior and the latest sonogram picture of the twins. I smile and touch the fresh picture from a few days ago. Oliver breaks me out of my thoughts.

"What are you smiling at Sammy?"

I glance over and see Oliver changing as well, getting ready to head home to his girls.

"Andy and Junior are here. Junior is going to stay was Jerry and Traci for a few hours so Andy and I can be alone."

Oliver nods, both of us too tired to say much else. Finishing up getting into my warm winter clothes, I make my way out of the locker room and into Jerry's office. I look around and see my son playing trucks with Leo. I smile and lean down to kiss his head before thanking Jerry telling him I would call when we were done and ready to pick up Junior.

Running towards the truck, I see Andy's car is gone so I start the drive towards home. Tapping my hand against the steering wheel of my truck, I can't help but smile at the silver ring encasing my finger. I wasn't much for sappy moments, but my wedding day was one of my best days, only second to my day my son was born.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

Arriving home about twenty minutes later, I open the locked door and see my wife curled up in the living room with the TV on but she was dead asleep. The twins had been keeping her up a lot lately as they grew bigger and the space inside grew smaller.

I smile taking off the jacket hanging it up and then remove my snow boots setting them by the door on the floor mat. I walk over quietly towards the beautiful brunette and sit down on the floor next to her head. I rub my hand over my expanded stomach, which causes the twins to start moving around again. I silently curse myself when I see Andy to wake up again.

Seeing her eyes open, I smile and run my hand along her filled out cheek bones. The baby weight making her face slightly bigger. She looks adorable to me while she's pregnant, round with my child, or children in this case.

"Hey." I hear her voice bring me back to the present.

"Hey, my sexy wife." I lean up and kiss her lips a few times, trying to get the coldness out of my bones by using her love radiating lips. Andy deepens the kiss, pulling me closer by my hair; the pulling of my hair brings both pleasure and pain, more pleasure than pain for sure though. Pulling away when I hear my wife's stomach protest loudly from hunger, I smile and break the passionate kiss.

"Mhh…. Do you want to go out or stay in? If we stay in we can start a fire and eat in here."

I give Andy the option but pray she choices to stay in. I didn't want to venture out right now I just wanted to spend some quiet time together something that I was few and far between since having Junior. I just wanted some time to just be Sam and Andy Swarek and not mommy and daddy.

"Let's stay in I don't want to have to venture back out until we go get junior."

I nod and help Andy get off the couch, both heading towards the kitchen to start dinner. Before leaving the room, I glance over and see the toy box for my son about ready to explode from the way he threw in his toys earlier. I smile and chuckle prepared to help him clean it up tomorrow morning before it exploded and Andy got mad. Watching Andy waddle her way into our kitchen, I smile and think

_I love my life._

Once we are both settled some time later with our burgers I start to tell Andy about my Guns and Gangs offer.

"I got asked to be a part of Guns and Gangs today right before you and Junior showed up."

I look over at Andy and see her tense up at the mention of Guns and Gangs. I reach over and take her hand to reassure her that while it was a good opportunity I wasn't going to abandon my family.

"What do they want you to do?" she is able to choke out some time later.

"Well I would be a full member, but I wouldn't have to go undercover for extended periods of time. It would only be 24 hours max, once a month maybe. Mostly I would a part of surveillance work, and take down teams. It would allow me to have more stable hours once the twins get here."

"Oh, well that doesn't sound as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"I think we should really talk about me taking this offer. It might be a onetime thing only."

"Then take it."

I quickly drop my French fry I was about to eat and look into my wife's eyes. I had expected her to need some time to think about this. I wasn't prepared for her to flat out tell me to take the offer.

"You mean it?"

Andy sighs and squeezes my hand before starting to talk.

"Yea I do Sam. For as long as I've known you, this is what you have worked for. I'll admit I'm not a hundred percent keen on you having the possibility to be sent undercover. I really don't like that all, but I'm willing to set aside that fear because I want you happy."

I reach my free hand up and wipe away at the falling tears rolling down Andy's softly tanned skin.

"You and our children make me happy Andy. This is just a job; I need you to be happy with this job as well. You'll be as much a part of it as I will be."

"I know, and I am happy about it. You will get more stable work hours, so you could really help out with the twins and you would be able to be home more. Take it Sam, please. I don't want you to ever regret not taking this job."

I nod and we eat the rest of our dinner in a comfortable silence.

As were bundling up to go get Junior I stop Andy from walking out the door. I pull her towards me gently and kiss her. Pulling away I whisper in her ear,

"I love you Andy Swarek. I love you, I love our children, and our life together. I wouldn't let something like a job offer jeopardize any of that because without you and our kids my life would cease to be so amazing. I know I'm not a mushy kind of guy and maybe I don't tell you these things enough, but you have to always remember that I love this life with you."

Breaking my speech I hear Andy crying and I start whispering soft comforting words to her.

"Sam, how did I get so lucky? I love you, our kids and our life together."

Kissing my wife gently we set out to bring home the only missing puzzle piece to bring this family together for the night, our son.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Andy: Christmas morning **

I woke up to my bed being bounced up and down my very hyperactive four year old. I smile when I feel Sam reach up and pull down the boy and start tickling him. I turn over as best I could and watch the two boys that were my world. Junior notices that I'm awake and quickly moves over to hug me good morning.

"Morning Mom! Guess what SANTA CAME!"

I laugh and look over at Sam grinning. Junior had changed Sam somewhat since being born. Sam was more open with his feelings with Junior and me.

I loved every second of every day with both boys.

I hear Sam tell Junior to wait down stairs and we would be down in a second. I see the small version of my husband nod and scramble down the stairs. Sam leans down and kisses my stomach whispering a Merry Christmas to the unborn twins. I feel my eyes start to well up with tears and quickly wipe the wetness away. Sam just smiles at me before kissing me.

"Good morning, Mrs. Swarek and Merry Christmas!"

"Good morning and Merry Christmas, Mr. Swarek."

I kiss Sam one more time before moving slowly out of bed wrapping Sam's robe around my body. He pulls on his extra robe and enter locks our hands. We start heading downstairs to watch our son open up his presents.

As we walk down the stairs I hear our son protest at the slow pace.

"MOM DAD HURRY UP!"

Sam and I just laugh, but don't hurry up. Sam looks back at me and tells me, "Well he's certainly got some of you in him. He hates surprises."

"True."

Sitting on the couch,

I watch Junior open up the presents, unknown that in the guest room there was an even bigger surprise waiting for him.

In Sam's hands, is a small box and I open it seeing a diamond necklace resting on the red velvet. It had a silver heart in the center with Swarek engraved on the front. I smile and thank Sam asking him to put the piece of jewelry on. I hand Sam his Christmas gift and he opens up the first box and sees a Toronto Maple Leaf hockey jersey signed by his favorite player, along with box tickets for him Jerry and Oliver. Sam thanks me and we continue on throughout the morning waiting on the perfect time to give Junior his last present.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

After lunch, Junior and Sam started to play in the backyard in the snow that had fallen the previous night. I bundle up and head outside for a few moments to motion for Sam to come towards me.

"I think we should give him the surprise now." I tell Sam once he gets close enough. He nods with a huge smile on his face. The surprise wasn't only for Junior. Sam had been begging me for one since we got married.

"Hey Junior I'm going to go get something real quick ok. Mommy is going to stay out here with you."

The boy just nods and never stops building his snowman. Sam kisses the top of my head before heading to the guest room.

He returns a few moments with the small object in his jacket. I smile and call out for Junior.

"Junior come here for a moment sweetie! We have something you might like to play with."

He sighs and stops trying to roll the snowman's head and run over towards us. Sam pulls out the small grey and white puppy down on the snow covered ground. The Siberian husky sniffs around for a moment and starts moving around in the snow. I look up and see Junior staring at the puppy with wide eyes.

"Junior, meet Sabe. He's our family Christmas present." I tell my son gently.

"AWESOME!" Sam chuckles and picks up the small puppy again before sitting down next to me and starts to talk to Junior some.

"Now you have to help us take care of him ok Junior? You can't rough house with Sabe right now neither. Be careful with the puppy ok?"

Junior listens to his dad, while petting the soft puppy's fur. Junior nods and forgets all about his half built snowman. Our small family heads inside, waiting on my dad and Sam's sister along with her family to show up for dinner. It had become tradition for everyone to eat at Sam and I's house on Christmas night.

Sam sets down the puppy and Junior watches in awe of the little guy. I feel lips meet the side of my face and I smile. Even though we were years into our marriage, passion was still not a problem for us. I was content to spend forever with our son Junior and our soon to be born twins Kate Lynn Swarek and Noah Jacob Swarek. Hopefully eventually we would add one more child to our brood but for now everything was just the way it was. I wouldn't change my life for anything. Leaning over to Sam, I give him a kiss and we snuggle together watching our son play with Sabe.

3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333(~~~~~~)3333

**Author's Note 2:** I just wanted to thank you all again for the support! I can't believe I'm done with this story. I wanted to say a HUGE thank you to **Nana-Puddin** for proofreading!

**Author's Note 3:** On a side note a part from this story I need everyone's thoughts on my next story. Basically it will be somewhat like the movie "The Notebook". It's not going to be dead-ringer for the movie, but will have similarities. The story would be where Sam and Andy write down their love story in a journal, and when they pass away the book gets passed down to the next generation, their children. The children will be reading the story and that's what will make up the chapters of my story. So I guess kind of like a story inside of a story, if that makes any sense at all. It will have season 1 and season 2 moments in it, but most of them will be changed somewhat to fit into my story. Would you like to read something like that or should I something else?


End file.
